Welcome to My Life
by mel11
Summary: This is AU, takes place in the future. Chris meets a strange girl, who seems to be keeping a whole lot of secrets, maybe more then him. Will he find them out before its too late? Not a good summary, but read it anyway...please
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

Summary: This is AU, takes place in the future. Chris meets a strange girl, who seems to be keeping a whole lot of secrets, maybe more then him. Will he find them out before its too late? Not a good summary, but read it anyway...please.

AN: Title doesn't exactly suit the story soon but it will...hopefully. Summary sucks too... Hopefully that doesn't effect what you guys think of this story. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to ask questions and give ideas.

* * *

The light breeze blew her wavy brown hair, so that it covered her face. Sighing she walked up the steps to the high school, not really looking forward to her first day of school. She hated first days at a new school, and today was the sixth in five years. Why her father was continuously taking new jobs in other places, and making her move when he knew she hated it, was beyond her. 

She fixed the strap on her messenger bag, and walked into the school, avoiding the looks of those in the halls. _'You can make it through the day.' _She said to herself. _'Concentrate and you'll be able to do it.' _

As she got closer to the office she began to rub her temples, she could feel a headache coming with the wave of emotions that enveloped her. Pain. Anger. Happiness. Fear. Sadness. Confusion. _'Not now,' _she thought, _'Please don't do this to me now.'_ As her head began to spin she collided with something hard. "Watch where you're going." she growled.

"Watch where I'm going? I was just standing here, with my friends. You're the one who walked into me." She heard a male voice reply.

Only then did she look at who exactly she walked into and her hazel eyes met his green ones that seemed to pull her in. Shaking her head, trying to get rid of the emotions that attacked her before, and the sight of those green eyes, she said, "Yea well you could fo seen me coming and moved out of the way."

"That was sort of impossible, considering you were practically running down the hall," was the reply she received.

"I was not practically running down the hall," she shot back. "I was just walking fast, because I need to get to the office."

"Why?"

"Is that really any of your business?" she questioned walking away not waiting for a response, yelling over her shoulder, "But, if you really must know I'm new here and would really like to settle in before the first class of the day."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She had gotten their early, and yet she still managed to be late for her first class. 

Walking down one of the many corridors in the school she looked at the numbers above the doors. _'101. 102. 103. 104. Great I finally found the right wing,' _she thought, _'Now I've just got to find the right classroom.'_

Walking a little further she found the room she had been looking for. She turned the doorknob and was pleased to find the door unlocked, _'Maybe it's not like my many old schools.' _she thought remembering when she use to be constantly late for classes and locked out.

Opening the door she walked in only to have around thirty students and a teacher look at her. Laughing weakly she said, "Hi, uh... sorry I'm late."

"You must be Aurora." The teacher stated simply.

"Yea that's me."

"I'm Mrs. King. Welcome to my Math Eleven class. Could you please take a seat beside Chris for today? And after school today can you please come back here so that I can see how far you got in your other school?"

"How about lunch instead of after school?" Aurora questioned.

"That's even better." Mrs. King smiled. "Now would you please sit down so I can start the lesson?"

"About that...uh...who's Chris exactly?"

"That might be a little helpful wouldn't it?" Mrs. King laughed.

"Just a little." Aurora replied.

"Over there." Mrs. King pointed to a guy with brown hair, sitting near the back of the room.

Aurora sighed when she saw his captivating green eyes, and realized he was the one she had ran into earlier. Shaking her head she walked over to the empty seat beside him, and sat down.

"You again." Chris whispered as Mrs. King started the lesson.

"Yes, me again." Aurora replied.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." Chris mused.

"The school's not that big. We were bound to of run into each other soon or later."

"True."

"Of course."

The two were silent for the rest of the class, unsure of what to say to each other. When class ended before Chris left Aurora said, "Sorry about the way I acted this morning. I was a little frustrated and somewhat nervous."

"That's ok. Just one question though. What exactly were you frustrated and nervous about?"

"Family things." Aurora replied, and then asked, "What's your last name?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious."

"It's Halliwell. Yours?"

"Cantora. But I better get going. I'll see ya later." Aurora said before leaving the classroom.

* * *

The rest of Aurora's day went by uneventful. Classes were boring, Chris was in three out of four of her classes that semester. But math was the only class she was 'forced' to sit beside him. It surprised her that she didn't have much to catch up on with her classes, because from experience she was always behind, when she changed schools. 

Aurora was now on her way home from a day full of headaches, and boredom. She only hoped that she'd have a couple hours of rest at home before she had to do her homework. From the corner of her eye she saw a car slow down beside her, and heard a male voice ask, "Need a ride?"

"No that's ok. I'm perfectly fine walking," She replied continuing her walk down the sidewalk.

"You sure Aurora?" the voice questioned, and only now did the voice sound familiar to her.

Aurora stopped walking and looked over at the car, which came to a stop. She saw a guy about the age of eighteen with blonde hair and blue eyes, sitting in the drivers seat, and Chris sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm a big girl, I can walk home by myself."

The guy in the driver's seat laughed. "Chris she doesn't want a ride. So, stop being such an annoying person," he said when Chris opened his mouth to say something. "Now say goodbye."

Chris punched the guy in the arm and said, "Bye Aurora. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yup. See you later Halliwell." Aurora watched as the car took off down the street, before continuing her walk.

* * *

Aurora put her messenger bag down on the coffee table in the living room, glancing around. The house seemed so much bigger then their older one had. She knew if her mom was here she'd hate it. Her mom preferred small houses, somewhere cozy, easier to clean. 

Aurora was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her younger sister's voice, "Aurora!"

A smile took over Aurora's face as she bent down a little giving her younger sister a hug. "Hey Charisma. Did you have a good day?"

"Yea!" Charisma replied, like any average nine year old after an exciting day. Aurora stood up as Charisma began to tell her about her day. "I was really scared at first, so I sat in the back and listened to my teacher Mr. Moran. At recess I stood around outside. That's when I met Patsy, who's brother Porter is in my class. We hung our at recess and lunch, and she introduced me to her cousins Preston and Drew. They're all really nice and live near here."

"That's awesome Charisma. You're going to have to introduce me to these new friends of yours tomorrow."

"Kay." Charisma replied excitedly.

"Where's Haley?" Aurora asked her younger sister.

"Um...I think she's in the kitchen." Charisma replied.

"Ok. Why don't you go into my room and play on the computer for a bit."

"Kay!" Charisma smiled leaving the living room and running up the stairs to Aurora's room.

Aurora shook her head, Charisma was so full of energy, she reminded her of their mother. Sighing Aurora headed towards the kitchen. "Haley you in here?" she questioned as she entered the kitchen.

"Yea." Haley replied, standing up from behind the island. "How was school?"

"It was ok. How was staying home all day?" Aurora questioned leaning on the island.

"It was boring. You and Charisma weren't here so I had no one to talk to."

"Oh, poor you."

"I know."

"When's dad gonna be home?"

Aurora saw Haley's eye's become cold before she replied, "He came home around lunch time to pack a bag, and told me that he had a last minute business trip to go on. So you and me are in charge here for the next week and a half. Well...I'm in charge."

"Like we're not use to that." Aurora sighed. "I though he said if we moved here, he wouldn't have to do any more business trips."

"He's said that to us quite a few times before."

"That's true. You going to be able to handle this and work?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to ask my boss, on my first day, for an hour off for the next week and a half so that I can pick Charisma up from school and wait here for you to get home."

"You don't have to do that Haley. Charisma made a few new friends. I'm sure she's got one of their phone numbers I can talk to that friend's mom, and see if she can help us out at all."

"No Aurora. I don't want to bother anybody with our problems."

"Haley, I don't want to risk you losing your job."

"It's just a job at a music store."

"Yea, but it's good pay, and you can get a few new cd's." Aurora joked. "And DVD's if it's anything like the music store back home."

"Aurora you're so weird." Haley laughed.

"I know. I've been told that by many people. Anyway...do you want me to call and talk to one of Charisma's new friend's mom or dad?"

"I guess."

"OK. I'll go see if Charisma has any phone numbers."

"And I'll finish cleaning up in here, the cupboards are so disorganized. Mom would hate it."

"Mom was somewhat of a clean freak, wasn't she?" Haley nodded in response, as Aurora turned and left the kitchen. She headed up the stairs and into her room.

"Charisma I have a question for you," she said sitting down on her bed..

Charisma turned away from the computer and looked at Aurora, "What?"

"Do you have Patsy and Porter's phone number?"

"Why?"

"Because dad had to go on a business trip, so he won't be home to watch you after school until I get home for the next week and a half, like we had planned. And I don't want Haley to have to ask for an hour or so off everyday, her fist day there. So I was thinking that I could ask their mom or dad if they could watch you until I'm done school."

"OK. I'll go get the phone number." Charisma said getting up, and going to her room. When she returned she handed the number to Aurora and sat back down at the computer.

"Thanks Charisma."

"No problem."

Aurora stood up and went back downstairs into the living room. Sitting down on one of the two couches, she picked up the cordless, which had been sitting beside her bag, and dialed the phone number on the piece of paper.

The phone rang a couple times before a woman's voice said, "Hello."

"Hi. Is this Patsy and Porter's mom?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok. Now I don't know how to say this. But..."

"What have they done now?"

"Oh! Nothing! It's just...we've just moved here about a week ago, and today was my younger sister Charisma's first day of school, and she met Patsy and Porter, and go your phone number from them. And...well...I feel stupid for asking this...but me and my older sister are kind of in need of help right now. Our father had to go on a last minute business trip, leaving me and my older sister in charge. But we don't have any one to watch her after school, until I get home form school. That's where you come in. It would just be for an hour."

"Um...Sure it's no problem."

"Oh thank you so much. I didn't want to have to have my older sister ask her boss for an hour off everyday for the next little while, on her first day. You're a life saver and I don't even know your name."

"It's Phoebe Halliwell."

"Aurora Cantora. I met a guy today with the last name Halliwell. Chris is his first name."

"Really? That's one of my nephews."

"What a small world. But I better go. Thank you once again."

"No problem. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Aurora hung up the phone and put it back down on the coffee table. "Haley!" she yelled.

"Yea!"

"I found someone to watch Charisma."

"That's awesome. But you should start on your homework."

"But I don't have any."

"Bull. I know you do."

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me Aurora. I have the ability to ground you!"

Aurora bit back any reply that she could think of and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me either."

Shaking her head she started her homework.

* * *

Aurora sat down at the dinner table and looked at the plate in front of her. "You know Haley pizza would of been fine." 

"Yea I know, but I felt like cooking something, not picking up the phone and ordering something."

"It's good." Charisma simply stated.

"Everything Haley makes is good." Aurora added.

"I'm glad you guys like it." Haley laughed.

"Oh before I forget. Charisma, you'll be going to Patsy and Porter's after school for the next little while. Well, until dad gets home from his business trip."

"OK. Sounds good to me."

"When I get home I'll call there ok?"

"Kay."

Silence filled the room, none of them spoke until they had finished eating. The three of them watched tv, for a few hours before going to bed.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter... please leave a review... to let me know what you think of it. 


	2. Day Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

AN: Well here's Chapter Two.

* * *

"Nothing like vanquishing a demon at the crack of dawn." Paige said sarcastically, as her sisters and herself watched the demon become a pile of ashes. "I think we should start getting the kids to do this. I'm sure Wyatt, and Chris wouldn't mind."

"Of course they wouldn't." Phoebe added. "Oh and speaking of Chris, I got a phone call last night from someone who just moved into town."

Piper looked at Phoebe questionably, "And it has to do with Chris how?"

"Well first she asked if I could watch her younger sister after school for a little while, until she gets home because their dad had to go on a last minute business trip. When I said sure, she asked what my name was, I told her Phoebe Halliwell, and she told me that she had met Chris."

"So she didn't know who you were before asking you to watch her younger sister?" Piper questioned.

"She asked me if I was Patsy and Porter's mom. I guess her sister had become friends with them."

"What's the kid's name?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Charisma Cantora." Phoebe replied.

"Preston and Drew were telling me about her. Said she was real nice." Paige mused.

"Why does the last name Cantora ring a bell?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied. "But we should really get going. Got to wake the kids up."

Piper and Paige nodded in agreement. Paige took both of her sister's hands and orbed them both home, before orbing herself back to her own place.

* * *

"Christopher Perry Halliwell get out of bed right now!" Piper yelled up the stairs. Walking into the kitchen Piper looked at her daughter, "Melinda can you please orb into Chris's room and get him up for me?"

"Can I hit him really hard with a pillow?"

"Why not. Let's just hope it wakes him up."

"OK." Melinda replied smiling before she orbed up to her brother's room.

"Chris still not awake?" Wyatt, Piper's oldest, questioned her.

"He's being stubborn today. Breakfast is on the table. You have about an hour until you have to get ready for work."

"Yea I know." Wyatt replied sitting down at the table.

Wyatt was just about to start eating when Melinda orbed back into the kitchen and hid behind Piper. "What did you do?" Piper questioned immediately.

"Well I-" Melinda was cut off when Chris orbed into the kitchen. "Chris I'm sorry."

"You owe me a new I-pod Melinda." Chris said calmly.

"I do not." Melinda replied still behind Piper. It's not my fault you had a glass of water beside it that I didn't see when I went to wake you up."

"Mom. Melinda destroyed my I-pod. Tell her she has to get me a new one."

"You're the one who had a glass of water beside it on your night stand." Melinda shot back.

"Well it's not like I knew someone was going to try to hit me in the head with a pillow, and miss by a millimeter and hit the glass of water."

"Both of you stop it. Chris I sent her upstairs to wake you up so it's not her fault. It wouldn't of happened in the first place if you would of woken up when I told you to. And what would you of done if a demon attacked? Just sleep?" Piper almost yelled, over her children's voices.

"Sorry mom." Chris mumbled.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. Now hurry up, eat and get dressed or you're going to be walking to school."

* * *

"Chris, who's that?" Piper questioned as she pulled up in front of the high school.

"Who?" Chris questioned in response.

"The girl that just got out of the car."

"Her?" That's Aurora. Started yesterday. Why?"

"She looks familiar that's all. Well have a good day at school."

"Yea...right. See ya mom." Chris said getting out of the vehicle.

"Bye Chris. Bye Melinda."

"Bye mom." Melinda smiled getting out. Before she closed the door she said, "I don't have rehearsal after school today."

"OK. I'll make sure I tell Wyatt he's picking up both you and Chris, as well as your cousins today."

"Thanks mom. Love ya."

"Love you too." Piper replied as Melinda closed the door.

* * *

"Hey Aurora." Chris said as he walked pass her in the hall on the way to his locker.

"Hey Halliwell. How are you today?"

"I'm good. You?" Chris said halting his walk to his locker.

"Pissed off and stressed."

"What or who are you pissed off at?"

"My dad." Aurora replied putting one of her books on the top shelf in her locker.

"Oh. Mind if I ask why?"

"My dad kinda left on a last minute business trip yesterday. Leaving me and my older sister in charge of our younger one, and we weren't expecting him to." Aurora said before slamming her locker shut with anger that she was clearly trying to keep hidden. Before Chris could say anything, she turned and walked away.

"That's one strange girl." Eric, one fo Chris's friends said walking up to him. "She's stranger than you."

Chris looked at Eric, "Wasn't it you who said, and let me quote you, 'I don't think it's possible for anyone to be as weird as you Chris.' Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure it was you who said that."

"Yea, well, she proved me wrong."

* * *

"Do you understand any of this?" Chris questioned Aurora, looking down at the textbook that sat in front of him.

"Yea...this is grade ten stuff. I don't really see why the go over it."

"Think you could explain it a bit better for me?"

"In the first quadrant sin, cos, and tan all equal a positive number. In the second quadrant sin equals a positive number while cos and tan equal a negative." Before Aurora could continue the bell rang. "Look I got to go talk to Mr. Hobbes about something. So if you still need help with this, even though it is quite easy, just come over to my place or something." Aurora quickly scribbled down her address on a piece of paper, and disappeared out the classroom door.

"OK..." Chris trailed off watching her leave.

* * *

"I bet you feel stupid now." Adam, another friend of Chris', laughed.

"Why would he feel stupid?" Kelsey, Eric's girlfriend, questioned as she sat down beside Eric.

"Well he asked the new chick a question in math. A question that makes him seem really stupid, 'cause it was something we learnt last year." Eric replied.

"That's nothing to feel stupid about. I forget things I learnt last year all the time, and I'm a straight A student. Oh and speaking of Aurora, that's the new girl if you forgot Eric, I asked her to come sit with us. Hope you guys don't mind." Kelsey smiled.

"Not a problem." Adam replied for the three of them.

"Here she comes. Move down a bit Eric." Kelsey said pushing Eric over a little. As Aurora glanced around the table and sat down Kelsey asked, "What, no lunch?"

"Forgot mine at home." Aurora replied.

"Well you're going to have to eat something." Kelsey stated. Chris, Eric, and Adam shared a knowing look. Kelsey hated it when someone she knew didn't eat three meals a day, it drove her insane, mostly because of her older sister.

"I'm not that hungry."

"I don't care. You're going to eat something. Here," Kelsey said handing Aurora an apple." "Eat this."

"It's really ok."

"Take it." Kelsey almost growled.

"OK." Aurora said taking the apple, and rubbing her left temple at the same time.

"You ok?" Chris questioned.

"Fine." Aurora smiled. "Just a small headache."

"Probably because you haven't eaten any lunch yet." Kelsey mused, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Aurora took a bite of the apple. "Happy?" she asked Kelsey

"A little." Kelsey smiled. "So how do you like it here in San Francisco?"

"It's the same as it was eight years ago."

"You use to live here?" Kelsey questioned.

"No. My mom use to bring me and my sisters here to visit our grandma. The last time we were here was for my grandma's funeral."

"I'm so sorry." Kelsey said sympathetically.

"It happened eight years ago. It's ok."

"I'm still sorry."

"You know Kelsey you're too nice for your own good." Aurora laughed.

"So I've been old." Kelsey sighed.

"Look I'll be right back." Aurora smiled glancing around the cafeteria.

"Kay." Kelsey replied.

As Aurora got up and walked away Chris got up and looked at his friends. "I gotta go...do something."

Chris quickly left the table and went in search of Aurora. After a couple minutes he found her at her locker talking on her cell phone. He hid around the corner and listened the best he could.

"Haley, I'm sorry to be bugging you at work... It's just...its getting worse"

"What's getting worse?"

"I can't make sense of my own emotions."

"I see."

"Do you know how hard that is?"

"I don't know how hard it is sis, but it'll be ok."

"I wish mom was here so bad. It would of been so much easier if she was here."

"Everything would be so much easier with her here. But look Aurora I gotta go."

"Yea, I'll let you go...sorry for bugging you. I guess I'll see you at home. And we'll deal with this then."

"Bye Aurora. Love you."

"Bye... Love ya too sis..."

Chris wanted to go and ask Aurora what was going on, but he decided against it, and headed back towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Chris spotted Wyatt's car and headed towards it. On his way he saw Aurora walking in the direction of her house, he called after her, "Aurora want a ride?"

He saw Aurora stop and turn around. "You know I think I'll take you up on that offer today Halliwell."

"Then come this way." Chris replied showing her the way to the car. When they go to the car Chris said, "Looks like you get to meet part of my family."

"Should I be scared?"

"Only of my sister and cousins." Chris opened the car door and said, "Hey Wy do you think we could give Aurora a ride home?"

"Sure." Wyatt replied. "She's just going to have to squeeze in the back with Melinda, Peyton and Patience."

"Actually could you drop me off at your guys' Aunt Phoebe's place?"

"Why do you need to go to our place?" Patience questioned gesturing from herself, to Peyton, her older sister.

"Well you're mom is watching my younger sister for me."

"Oh." Patience smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Melinda said sliding over on the seat so that Aurora could sit down.

Silence filled the car, and it stayed silent until it pulled up the drive way. Everyone filled out of the car and Chris turned to Aurora, "Just follow Peyton and Patience. Their place is only two houses away from here."

"Kay. See ya later. Thanks for the ride Wyatt. Nice meeting you Melinda."

"You too Aurora." Melinda smiled

"No prob." Wyatt replied before disappearing into the house.

"Bye. Talk to you later." Chris aid watching her walk off with Patience and Peyton.

* * *

"So I take it your guys' family is really close." Aurora commented as they walked into the house.

"You could say that." Peyton smiled. "Mom we're home!"

"OK!"

"Aurora's here to pickup her sister!" Patience yelled.

"I'll be right there." Phoebe soon showed up in the doorway of the kitchen. "It's good to meet you."

"Same to you." Aurora replied. "Hope Charisma wasn't a problem."

"Are you kidding? She's been an angel."

"That's great." At the same moment Aurora's cell phone rang. "Speak." she said pressing the talk button. "Hey Haley... I'm picking her up right now. Don't worry... Don't worry sis everything'll be fine... Love ya. Bye." Aurora smiled at Phoebe. "Sorry about that my older sister worries about everything. She can get annoying sometimes."

"I know what you mean."

Aurora smiled as she saw Charisma run down the stairs. "Hey kiddo. Lets get going."

"Do I have to Aurora? Cant' I stay longer?"

"I don't know."

"I've only been here for a half hour."

"And you'll be coming here for the next little while."

"Please Aurora!" Charisma pleaded.

Aurora sighed. "Fine if Phoebe says it's ok you can stay, but you have to call me in an hour."

"Kay. Phoebe can I stay?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Charisma exclaimed running up the stairs.

"That girl is crazy something." Aurora laughed. "Me and Haley never got that hyper when we were her age."

"Ok. Maybe Haley, but not me. I never really got the chance to be a little kid hyped up on sugar."

"Why not?"

"My mom died when I was eight years old. And my dad's business trips go t more frequent. I had to grow up fast, so did Haley. We've been working really hard on making sure Charisma has an actual childhood."

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." Phoebe said sympathetically, giving Aurora a hug.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you had a say in her dying."

"Why don't you and your sisters eat supper over here tonight?" Phoebe suggested.

"How about a rain check?"

"Ok. Friday. You and your sisters can come with us to my sister Piper's house for supper."

"I don't know."

"You're coming. Consider it a 'Welcome to the neighborhood' dinner."

"I guess I don't have any other choice do I?" Aurora questioned.

"Nope." Phoebe replied. "Sorry."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reviewing.

_CharmedClover:_ Thanks for your review. Hope I updated soon enough for you. lol

_FrostyRose333:_ Updated! lol. Hope you liked the chapter.

_Magical Princess:_ Well here's more for you. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Dinner with Halliwells

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

AN: Here's Chapter Three

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by pretty quick and uneventful for Aurora. It had also become somewhat of a routine for her. Wake up, get Charisma and herself ready for school, make sure Haley was up and ready for work, go to school, go home, do homework, pick up Charisma, eat, get ready for bed, go to bed.

As she sat there Aurora thought about her life, and how screwed up it was. The only thing she wished she could of done differently was the day her mom died. She wished she could of prolonged leaving the house just a few minutes longer that day.

Aurora was pulled out of her thoughts by Haley yelling up stairs to her, "Aurora hurry up! We have to be there in five minutes."

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm coming! Just give me a minute!"

"One minute Aurora, and if you're not down here. I'll be coming up there to get you."

"Uh huh." Aurora replied. Sighing she stood up and grabbed her coat as she walked out the door.

"About time." Haley mumbled when Aurora walked down the stairs. "And aren't you all dressed up?"

Aurora looked at what she was wearing. "Haley I'm not 'all dressed up'. I'm wearing jeans and a tank top. Things I usually wear."

"Yea but they look like they came from a drawer. Not off the floor."

"Haha. Very funny. Where's Charisma?"

"She walked over already."

"You let her walk by herself?"

"Aurora she's ten years old."

"I know but..."

"Look who's the paranoid sister now. And, it's not like she's walking to the mall. Now lets go. I don't want to be late."

Haley pushed Aurora out the door, and locked it behind them before Aurora could say another word. The two walked down the street to their destination. When they got there Aurora knocked on the door.

As the door opened, Aurora tried to hide the smile that was taking over her face, "Hey Halliwell. You gonna just stand there? Or are you going to let us in?"

Chris didn't say anything, instead he moved out of the way to let Haley and Aurora in. "So when are we eating?" Aurora questioned.

"Any minute." Chris replied. Before he could say anything else Piper walked out of the kitchen.

"Supper's ready." Piper smiled.

"Make that any second." Aurora corrected Chris, with a small laugh.

Hearing Piper's call for supper, everyone seemed to file into the dining room, which had two tables set up. Aurora was guessing that this family dinner thing was a usual for them. It was something she would love to do with her family. But that wasn't possible, her mom had died when she was eight, her dad was never home, and she hadn't seen any of her relatives in the past eight years.

Aurora was torn from her thoughts by Phoebe, "You ok?"

"What? Yea fine." Aurora replied taking one of the available seats, between Haley and Chris.

Aurora and Haley were introduced to the whole Halliwell clan, well almost the whole Halliwell clan. "Chris where's your brother?" Piper questioned.

"He should be down any second." Chris replied.

"Who should?" Aurora looked up at the entrance way to the dining room, and saw Chris's brother Wyatt.

"You." Chris simply stated in reply to Wyatt's question.

Haley choked on her drink. "You ok?" Aurora questioned.

Haley didn't reply, she looked at Wyatt and said, "Quite the small world."

"You're the Haley that was coming to dinner." Wyatt replied, sitting down across from Haley.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Melinda questioned.

"We work together." Wyatt and Haley replied in unison.

Aurora burst out laughing, receiving many weird looks, and a slap upside the head by Haley. "What'd you do that for?"

"I did that because you were being weird." Haley replied. Aurora rolled her eyes as everyone began to eat.

Dessert had come and gone and with it went pretty much all of the Halliwell clan, except for the adults, Chris, and Wyatt. They sat at the table talking to Aurora and Haley.

"So do you two like it here?" Sean Edwards, Phoebe's husband questioned.

"It's ok." Haley simply stated.

"OK? Haley you're crazy. It's awesome here." Aurora replied.

"That's your opinion Aurora. Not mine." Haley said looking at her sister.

"Whatever Haley." Aurora smirked.

"Brat." Haley muttered.

"Oh that hurts Haley. That hurts deeply." Aurora said placing a hand over her heart.

"Are the two of you always like this?" Wyatt questioned them.

"Like what?" Haley questioned, smiling at him.

"This." Wyatt replied.

"I guess." Haley said, her smile not faltering.

"I think I'm going to barf." Aurora muttered under her breath.

"Why?" Phoebe questioned from the other side of the table, with a raised eyebrow.

"Haley is gettin' all gushy and flirty." Aurora replied, only to get a smack upside the head from Haley again. Looking around the table Aurora said, "You guys saw that right? You saw how my sister abuses me?"

Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh. Aurora looked around at them and shook her head, "That wasn't meant to be-" she was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Sorry," she said giving them an apologetic glance. Leaning back in the chair she answered her cell, "Speak."

"Hey Aurora."

"Why are you calling me and not Haley?" Aurora questioned. Haley's head shot up at her name. 'Dad' Aurora mouthed in her sister's direction.

"I thought it would be better to call you."

'_This can't be good.'_ Aurora thought to herself before saying, "Why? You know that if you say something I don't want to hear I'm going to yell at you."

"You don't know how much like your mom you are."

"Just get to the point dad. Why did you call me instead of Haley?"

"Because I believe that it would be better if I told you and you yelled at me. Rather than me getting Haley to tell you, and you yelling at her."

"Dad..." Aurora trailed off.

"I won't be home for another three weeks."

"What?" Aurora questioned through gritted teeth. Knowing she had the full attention of the others at the table now.

"I won't be home for another three weeks." Her father repeated.

"You're kidding me right?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? It's Charisma's tenth birthday in a week dad. You promised her you'd be there. You can't break that promise. If you do, she'll grow up to be like me. And I know how much you don't want that."

"Aurora..."

"Dad you're either there for her birthday, or you'll have hell to pay when you get back."

"I had no say in this Aurora. They need me here, for another three weeks."

"Like hell you didn't." Aurora muttered, her voice laced with anger. She hung up before her father could say anything, and threw the cell phone onto the table.

"How long till he gets back now?" Haley questioned.

"He won't be back for another three weeks." Aurora replied, and at that moment her cell phone rang again.

When Haley reached to answer the cell phone Aurora shook her head. "Don't. If you answer. He'll want to talk to me. You'll force me to talk to him. He'll apologize a hundred times, and then in the end make it worse. I'll start yelling, and then probably start throwing things."

"OK. I'll leave the phone."

"Thank you." Aurora looked around the table, "So, what's everyone's plans for the weekend?"

Instead of answering Paige asked, "Have you and your father always had such a rocky relationship?"

"Paige." Piper said, in a scolding manner.

"What? I'm curious." Paige defended herself.

"No, surprisingly. I used to be a big daddy's girl. Then he broke one to many promises, and told me one to many lies." Aurora replied with a sigh.

"I see." Paige said.

"I'm glad you can see. It would be horrible if you couldn't." Aurora replied, trying to make the conversation somewhat humerus, but she ended up being the only one laughing. "OK, then. I'll shut up now."

About an hour later everyone was saying their good-byes. "Aurora can I spend the night at Phoebe's place?"

"I don't think so hun." Aurora replied.

Charisma pouted and then turned to Haley. "Haley can I spend the night at Phoebe's?"

"What does Phoebe have to say about it?"

"It's fine with me." Phoebe smiled. Charisma had almost become another child to her. She actually felt a strong connection to these girls, that had suddenly shown up in their lives.

"I guess you can." Haley smiled at her youngest sister. "We'll grab your stuff, and then you and me will walk over there."

"Kay." Charisma grinned putting on her coat.

"OK. Make me seem like the mean sister." Aurora mumbled, as Charisma went to say goodbye to everyone else.

"Sorry sis, but Charisma should have fun, it's Friday night after all. And I don't want her to be sitting around on her lazy a..bum like you." Haley laughed. "Plus we have that thing we need to plan."

"Oh yea that thing." Aurora sighed. "Good thinking sis."

"What thing?" Charisma asked walking back into the room.

"Something." Aurora replied. "Now hurry up and put your shoes on if you want to spend the night at Phoebe's place."

Charisma said nothing, she quickly threw on her shoes and pulled Haley and Aurora out the door. "Bye you guys. Thanks for having us Piper." Aurora called over her shoulder as they disappeared down the street.

Ten minutes later Charisma had her stuff packed and was saying goodnight to Aurora. "I'll see you in the morning Aurora."

"As long as it's after eleven, I'm happy. You be good, don't cause any problems. Love you. And good night." Aurora smiled giving her younger sister a hug.

"Love you too. And good night." Charisma smiled.

"Lets go." Haley said taking Charisma's bag. "Be back in a few Aurora." Aurora nodded, and watched her sisters leave the house.

Aurora lied back on the couch and stared at the roof. The house was quiet, more quiet then she ever felt would be possible.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Magical Princess: Thanks for the review... glad you enjoyed it!

CharmedClover: That is what I want. You wanting to come back and read more...lol. You'll find out everything about Aurora in the next two chapters... possibly... we'll see how it goes..lol.


	4. Happy Birthday Charisma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

AN: Well here's chapter four.. Hope you enjoy it! And sorry it took so long to get posted... I've been kinda busy.

* * *

To Aurora time had just been flying by. It was the first time in the past eight years that she felt the week hadn't bee long enough. Glancing around the room, she smiled, everything seemed to be perfect, except for the fact that their father wasn't around. Haley walked into the living room, "Pizza is now in the oven. The cake is in the freezer. Can you do me a favor Aurora?"

"Depends on what it is." Aurora replied looking over at her sister.

"Can you check on the pizza for me every five to ten minutes, and take it out when it's done?"

"Why cant you?" Aurora questioned.

"Because once everyone is here, which is in like four minutes I have to go pick up something."

"Oh...I guess I could."

"Thank you." Haley was about to walk into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Turning around Haley opened the door. "Hey you guys. Patsy, Porter, Charisma's upstairs in her room. Peyton, Patience, you can go use Aurora's computer if you want to. I'm sure you guys can find the rooms. Phoebe and Sean make yourselves at home."

As Haley grabbed her coat, and they filed into the house Phoebe asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go pick up something. I'll be back in a bit."

Haley headed out the door as Piper and Paige's families walked towards the house. "Wyatt I could use your help." Haley said as she walked by him.

"Ok..." Wyatt replied as he was pulled towards Haley's car.

"Make yourselves at home!" Haley called over her shoulder, before disappearing into the car.

"I wouldn't trust those two alone." Aurora mused appearing at the door. Her comment earned her a slap upside the head. "Jeez Melinda do you really have to take my sister's place when she's not here?"

"Sorry," Melinda laughed. "Couldn't help it. Mind if I use your computer?"

"First you hit me, then you ask if you can use my computer. Go ahead. Peyton and Patience can use it too, so share nicely."

"Don't worry we will." Patience replied taking off up the stairs, followed by Peyton and Melinda, while Porter, Patsy, Preston, and Drew ran up to Charisma's room.

Aurora looked at those that were left, "Make yourselves at home. Food, coffee, pop and what not in the kitchen."

"Where exactly do you want us to put Charisma's presents?" Leo questioned, and it was then Aurora realized the kids had left the presents with their parents.

"Oh, on the table over there," Aurora pointed over to where Haley and herself had set up a small table.

Phoebe looked around the room, and something caught her attention. "Aww, are those pictures of you guys when you were younger?"

"Yea..." Aurora replied sitting down on the couch beside Chris.

"You look so cute." Phoebe said walking closer to the bookshelf.

"I know. I wonder what happened." Aurora laughed, before getting caught up in a conversation with Chris.

Phoebe smiled and picked up one of the pictures on top of the bookshelf. Within seconds of picking it up Phoebe was hit by a premonition.

_Aurora was in an alley, panting as though she had been running for awhile, "Charisma! Charisma where are you!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes._

_When Aurora turned to leave the dead-end alley, a demon shimmered in front of her. She managed to dodge the first energy ball thrown at her, and asked, "What the hell do you want?"_

Phoebe gasped as the premonition left her. Piper appeared beside her and whispered, "What did you see?"

"Tell you later," Phoebe replied putting the picture down and glancing over at Aurora and Chris.

* * *

Aurora looked in the oven with despair, and took the now very black pizza out. It wasn't her fault that she forgot about it, and didn't remember until she could smell it.

"We're back." Aurora heard Haley's voice float through the house.

Biting her lip Aurora closed the oven door, took off the oven mitts, and headed towards the living room. "What did you do?" Haley questioned immediately.

"Well...uh...the pizza's kinda dead."

"What?" Haley questioned.

"I forgot about it, and now its kinda dead."

"My god Aurora. I can't trust you at all in the kitchen." Haley said, throwing her arms in the air. "Why do I even let you in there?"

"Because you love me." Aurora grinned.

Haley shook her head. "Aurora sit down and don't go back into the kitchen, unless you desperately have to. I'm going to order the pizza."

"Yes ma'am." Aurora replied collapsing onto the chair behind her as Haley walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. "Wow. That only took about twenty minutes." Aurora mused getting up and walking towards the door. When she opened it she was surprised by who she saw. "Dad?"

"I'm home." Her father replied, hazel eyes dancing.

Aurora looked at him with weary eyes, "I see that. Why did you ring the doorbell?"

"Thought it would be more of a surprise."

"Whatever." Aurora replied, moving to the side to let her father in. Closing the door she said, "We've got guests over for Charisma's birthday."

"Where is Charisma?"

"Upstairs with her friends."

"And Haley?"

"In the living room with Charisma's friends's parents and older siblings. Go in there and Haley will introduce you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to run upstairs and let Charisma know you're here."

As she walked up the stairs she heard Haley's excitement at their father being there. Aurora opened Charisma's bedroom door and said, "Charisma dad's home."

"He's here?" Charisma asked excitedly.

Aurora smiled, "Yea, he made it for your birthday. Now hurry up and go say hi."

Instead of saying anything Charisma ran out of the room. Aurora looked at Charisma's friends and said, "She'll be right back," before leaving the room herself.

"Daddy!" Charisma yelled running down the stairs and into her father's open arms

"There's my little angel! Happy Birthday! How are you?" A small smile came to Aurora's lips as she walked down the stairs.

"Great now that you're here."

"Pizza's in the kitchen." Haley stated. "Came when you went to get Charisma. So Charisma why don't you go get everyone upstairs and tell them it's time to eat."

"OK." Charisma replied, giving her father another hug before running upstairs.

After eating pizza and cake, Charisma sat and started to open her presents. From Piper and Leo's family she got a couple shirts and candy. From Paige and Kyle's family she got a $50 gift certificate to the mall. From Phoebe and Sean's family Charisma got a new jean jacket, and $25. Charisma was now tearing back the wrapping paper on Haley and Aurora's present.

"Wow." Charisma said looking at the picture frame. "You got me a picture frame with a picture of a computer in it."

"Charisma do you really think we would be that mean?" Haley questioned. "The computer is in my car."

"Awesome." Charisma grinned.

"Yea." Aurora agreed. "Now you don't need to use mine. Wait... Haley I thought the computer wouldn't be here for another week."

"That's what I thought." Haley replied. "But I got a phone call saying it was in."

"Oh! That's where you went." Aurora stated. Haley nodded in response.

"When can we hook it up?" Charisma questioned.

"Later tonight." Haley laughed.

"Kay. Can we go upstairs and play now?" Charisma questioned.

Aurora was about to reply, when her dad jumped up from his seat beside Leo, and said, "Wait. You're forgetting about my present for you." Their father took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Charisma.

Charisma opened it, and grinned at what was inside, "You got tickets for a trip to Disney Land?" She questioned.

"That I did." Their father replied, almost getting knocked over by Charisma's hug.

"That will be quite the family adventure." Aurora smiled, "For once we'll get to do something as a family."

"Actually I only got three tickets."

"What?" Aurora questioned.

"You're not going to come with us?" Charisma asked at the same time, the happiness that had been on her face replaced with a sad expression.

"Work has become so hectic." He defended himself.

Aurora shook her head, "Should of known," she said standing up, and taking the pile of plates in front of her into the kitchen.

Their father looked at their guests and said, "Sorry, I'll be right back."

When he walked into the kitchen Aurora asked, "Why dad?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You bring up the hopes of us being a real family, and then bring those hopes crashing down."

"I don't do that Aurora."

"Yea right. When was the last time we ever did anything as a family?"

"I..."

"Exactly you don't know."

"Aurora I..."

"You what? I've heard everything you have to say before dad. And its all been lies." Turning away Aurora whispered, "Everything you've said to me the past eight years have been lies."

"I don't lie to you Aurora."

"Like hell you don't."

"Don't talk to me that way Aurora. I've let you get away with that too many times."

"Oh! So now you decide to play daddy dearest!" Aurora's voice drifted through the kitchen into the living room.

Haley looked at the group of younger kids in the living room, and as the yelling grew she decided it would be better to bring them upstairs. Looking at the group she said, "Do you guys want to see something cool?"

"Like what?" Preston questioned.

"An old game I have in my room." Haley replied.

"What game are you talking about?" Wyatt questioned.

"Balderdash." Haley replied, walking up the stairs, everyone following her. Including Wyatt, who followed because he was interested in the game and because he wanted to spend more time with Haley.

It was only Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Kyle, and Sean left downstairs, listening to the argument in the kitchen. "What is the matter with you Aurora?" They heard Aurora's dad question.

"Wrong with me? Everything! After mom died you stopped paying any attention to me and Haley. And we've had to remind you to spend time with Charisma."

"That's not true."

Aurora knew everyone in the living room could hear them, but she didn't care. "Not true? Yea right dad. I bet you cant' tell me when Haley dropped out of school. Or how many jobs she's had. You probably can't even tell me how many boyfriends I've had. I bet you can't tell me how many times I've cried myself to sleep because I want the love of a father that's never around."

"Aurora I..."

"You're going to say you're sorry Dad. Sorry doesn't cut it anymore."

"Aurora..." he tried again.

"Dad I've needed you so many times, but you're never here!" Aurora almost yelled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Aurora calm down." Was all her father said in reply.

"Why? So that you can tell me it will all get better? That would just be another lie from you, dad."

"Aurora I don't lie to you."

"You're lying to me right now. I know for a fact that those business trips of yours are only to visit all your women. You want to know how I know this? Me, Haley, and Charisma inherited mom's 'gifts'."

"Aurora..."

"Dad if you can't be there for us when we need you most, then maybe you shouldn't be here at all. Maybe it would be better for us. For you."

"Aurora that's not true."

Aurora said nothing else, she wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes and headed for the front door. "Aurora where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk." Aurora yelled over her shoulder.

"Aurora Theodora Cantora don't you walk out that door!"

"Try and stop me." Aurora growled walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Haley walked down the stairs as the door slammed shut. When her eyes connected with her father's she asked, "What did you do?"

"What did I do? Aurora was the one who yelled at me. She was the one who left."

"Dad you sound very mature right now." Haley's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Haley don't you start with me too." Her father threatened.

"I'm not starting anything dad." Haley replied. Rubbing her temples she said, "Dad take over here, and if you can't figure out what to do, I'm sure Phoebe or anyone else in this house can help you."

"Where are you going?" He questioned as she put on her coat and shoes.

"I'm going to go find Aurora. It tends to be a bad thing when she's this way."

Haley opened th door and was about to leave when Chris jumped up and said, "I'll help you look for her."

Turning Haley said,. "Fine just hurry up."

"Can I come?" Wyatt questioned walking down the stairs.

"Whatever." When the two brothers were ready, Haley dragged them out of the house, and told them where to look. Before they went their separate ways Haley gave them her cell number, so that if they found Aurora they could call and tell her.

* * *

Chris walked through the small park. He glanced around and saw a small form with wavy brown hair sitting on a bench. Chris walked over to the bench and sat down, "You ok?"

"I guess. It would be nice if he could spend some time with us, instead of finding someone half his age to sleep with."

"How do you know that's what he does?"

"I just do!"

"Mmm. Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Are you kidding me? There's a freezer full at my place."

"Then lets go eat some." Chris laughed.

"You're always hungry Halliwell." Aurora laughed.

"I've got a big stomach." Chris replied with a shrug.

"Sure you do."

"So we gonna go eat ice cream at your place?"

"I don't really want to go back there to face my father right now."

"What about Charisma? It's her birthday, I bet she'd like it if you were there for her."

"I know." Aurora sighed. "Can we just sit here for a bit, so that I can work up some courage to confront my dad?"

"No problem." Chris replied, "But I gotta call Haley and tell her you're no longer missing."

"You do that." Aurora responded, watching the world pass her by, while Chris talked on the phone with her older sister. She now sat trying to think of how to make things better, and right again. All she wanted to do was fix things between her and her father, and give Charisma a chance to actually get to know him. That was when it hit her.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.

Rory: I'm glad you love to story so far. And I'm glad you like Aurora!..lol.


	5. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Aurora walked into her house, with Chris behind her. "Aurora, come with me now." Was what Haley greeted her with.

"Sorry Haley." Aurora replied

"No, you're coming with me." Haley said as calmly as she could.

"Ok..." Aurora trailed off looking at her sister warily. Looking over at Chris she said, "You can go in the living room if you want, I have a feeling this may take awhile."

Chris said nothing in reply, he nodded and then walked into the living room. Aurora sighed and followed her sister up the stairs, "Should I be scared?" Aurora questioned.

"All we're going to do is have a nice little chat." Haley replied, walking into her room, closing the door behind Aurora. "Why did you pick a fight with him today Aurora?"

"I didn't pick a fight with him. I went into the kitchen so that I wouldn't start fighting with him. He was the one who followed me in. If he would of stayed out in the living room with everyone else, and I had time to cool off, I wouldn't of started to yell at him. You know when I'm pissed off, and I don't want to yell at anyone I need a chance to cool off. You should of told him to leave me alone."

"I should of, but I thought you would talk it over with dad, like you use to. I didn't expect you to spas at him."

"I'm tired of talking things over with dad. He doesn't know us anymore Haley."

"That may be true, but you know him Aurora. That's all that matters. Right now you have to help him get to know you again."

"Oh really? So now it's my job to let him know what he's missed out on? That doesn't make sense to me Haley. A parent is suppose to pay attention to their children. A parent is suppose to push their child until they tell them what's wrong, not brush it aside, like it's nothing. You can't tell me Haley that you're not pissed off at him for doing that to you last year."

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me Haley. You tried to tell him last year, the one thing that you hadn't even told me, and he just pushed you aside before you got the chance. You can't tell me that you're not pissed off at him for that. You came crying to me Haley, because of that, and you can't stand here right now telling me that I should make sure to tell him what's going on in my life. He won't listen, and you know that just as well as I do."

Haley shook her head, "I can't deal with you when you're like this Aurora."

Aurora laughed a cold laugh and then said through gritted teeth, "I was fine until you dragged me up here sis, and started talking about dad. I'm going to go downstairs and tell Charisma I'm sorry."

"You do that." Haley said, watching her sister walk out of the room. Haley collapsed on her bed as soon as Aurora disappeared. "You know better then that Haley." she muttered to herself. "Aurora's stubborn, and when she's pissed off you have to be careful of what you say. Because if you aren't she'll twist your words or turn around and bite you in the ass."

"Talking to yourself?" Wyatt questioned appearing in the doorway.

"I tend to." Haley sighed.

"Want to talk to me instead?" Wyatt asked walking into the room.

"Why not." Haley replied patting the bed beside her. "Come sit. Listen to the messed up life of Haley Cantora."

"Oh come on. Your life can't be that messed up." Wyatt said as he sat beside her.

"I wish. Aurora and our dad can't get along for more then an hour, without one of them getting annoyed with the other. I had to give up my life for my sisters because my dad's to busy for us. Sometimes I wish our family was like yours. Normal."

Wyatt snorted, "My family is anything but normal."

"Yea right." Haley replied, "Both your parents are there for you. None of your siblings fight with them. You guys have such a great relationship with your cousins, aunts, and uncles. I barley know my family. Last time I saw anyone was when I was eleven, eight years ago. You don't know how lucky you are to have the family you have Wyatt."

Wyatt didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how to help Haley. _'Phoebe would know exactly what to say,'_ he thought to himself. "You may not have a family like mine, but you have sisters who love you, and look up to you. There's some people in the world that don't even have that."

Haley looked at Wyatt. "That was quite insightful Wyatt."

"I know what can I say?" Wyatt replied.

Laughing Haley said, "We should probably head downstairs before those downstairs get the wrong idea."

"That might be a good idea."

* * *

As Aurora walked into the living room an uneasy feeling passed over her, but she pushed it aside and walked over to where Charisma was sitting on the floor with her friends playing Monopoly. "Charisma." Aurora said, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Charisma questioned in response, not looking away from the game.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for arguing with dad, and then running off." Aurora replied.

"That's ok. You and dad don't get along I understand that. But I wish you guys would try to get along for once. It would be nice." Charisma stated.

"I know, and I'll try." Aurora sighed.

"Thank you." Charisma said, turning and smiling at Aurora.

Aurora laughed, and ruffled Charisma's hair before walking over to the couch and sitting beside Chris. She looked at the adults in the room and said, "Sorry about my little outburst earlier."

"Hun, its ok. You needed to vent. We totally understand." Phoebe smiled.

"Well that's good to know." Aurora laughed. "But, by any chance do you know where my dad disappeared to? I gotta tell him I'm sorry I yelled at him."

"I think he went out back." Sean stated.

"Thank you." Aurora sighed, standing up. "I'll be back in a few."

Slowly Aurora made her way through the house to the back door, but before she went outside, she picked up the cordless from the kitchen counter and dialed a phone number she knew so well. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Rocky. It's one of Donald Cantora's daughters."

"Let me guess. Aurora?"

"You remember me?" Aurora questioned, the 'big boss' of the company her father worked for.

"That I do. It was only last summer you came here to help out. And remember its Allan not Mr. Rocky, I've known you way to long to be formal."

Laughing Aurora said, "Yea, you should be thankful, Allan. It took a lot of energy and money to get there from Portland."

"I'm sure it did. So what can I do for you?"

Aurora closed her eyes as she went into her long explanation. "Well my dad bought tickets for a trip to Disney Land for me and my sisters, and I was really hoping he could go with my sisters, because I feel he really needs to do something with them. Mainly because, I know Haley is hoping on moving out of the house in a year or two, and Charisma's already in the double digits. I just feel he needs to spend time with them. If not for a few days."

"And what about you Aurora?"

"Well I was hoping you could give him two weeks off. A week to spend in Disney Land with them. And a week to spend here with me, getting to know each other again. If you can't do that, I totally understand."

"You know what. I think I do that. Your dad is a great asset to this company. He's done a lot, and has barley been rewarded. Two weeks off is not a problem with me. Just got a couple questions for you though."

"Ok."

"When do you want these two weeks to be?"

"I think he got the tickets for the week before Christmas holidays. So probably that week, and the week after."

"That's in two weeks."

"I know."

There was silence before he said, " I guess that's not a problem at all. But why are you asking for this and not him?"

"Because if I would of asked him to do it. He wouldn't of listened. At least this way I can be sure it will happen."

"It's been awhile since your father has taken time off."

"He some what stopped after my mom died. I think working was his way of avoiding the fact he lost his wife, but in the process he somewhat lost his children. I'm trying to give him a chance before he loses us completely." Aurora sighed. "But I better go talk to him about this. Thank you Mr. Ro...Allan."

"Not a problem Aurora. Now you come back this summer to help with filing, you did an awesome job last time."

"You want me to go to Seattle for the summer? I think not." Aurora laughed.

"I tried. I'll make sure to tell his boss down there. I'm giving him those two weeks off. See it pays to work with the company your dad works with."

"Still trying to con me into working for you when I'm done school?"

"Yes I am."

"Who knows maybe one day I will. Thanks again. I better go."

"Take care Aurora."

"You too Allan."

Aurora clicked the off button and put the phone down, shaking her head. At the age of ten Aurora had started to help our at her fathers's job, mainly filing papers, for some extra cash in her pocket. It had all started when her father had worked in Seattle under the 'big boss', who in a way had become a second father to her, even though he was old enough to be her grandfather. With a sigh Aurora walked out the back door, and scanned the backyard for her father. She spotted him standing beside the water fountain her mother had once made.

"Dad." She said walking towards him.

"Your mom always loved the water. Reason we moved to California before you were born. So that we could have a house that faced the ocean. The house may of cost a lot but she loved it. We ran into money problems after awhile, I tried so hard to keep that house, your mom had to force me to forget about it. She was the one who chose to move. So I got a transfer from my job, again." Her father said softly.

"Dad..." Aurora trailed off.

Her father looked over at her, "You remind me so much of your mom. You look like a miniature version of her, except with my eyes. And you're thoughtful, kind, and have a horrible temper."

Aurora couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I guess you could say mom passed her temper to me. But what can you do? I came out here to say I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Just like your mom, you feel the need to apologize for something you don't necessarily have to apologize for."

"But I do have to apologize dad. It wasn't fair for me to yell at you like that. I had no right to do that."

"But you're wrong Aurora you did. You were trying to make a point to me, and you made me see that I don't spend enough time with you guys. The three of you have grown up so much, and I missed out on all that." Her father said shaking his head.

"And I've figured out a way to fix that." Her father gave her a confused look. "I called Allan and talked to him. You are going to go with Haley and Charisma to Disney Land, and the following week you're going to spend time with me. And we are all going to have a normal Christmas for once."

"What?" Her father questioned.

"Allan has decided you deserve a break. So you get two weeks off, come December. A week with them and a few days the week of Christmas with me. You can't get out of this."

"But don't you want to go to Disney Land?"

"Dad when I was five years old, you took me to Disney Land. It was just you and me, and I cherish that memory. I think Haley and Charisma deserve a chance to spend time with you in Disney Land. Plus Haley has things she needs to talk to you about. When you get back, I promise I'll sit with you and we'll talk things out. Who knows maybe we'll get back that older father/daughter bond we use to have."

Aurora watched as a smile came across her fathers face. "You're probably the only one in this family who would ever think of phoning Allan, and getting him to give me two weeks off."

"What can I say? Allan and me are good friends." Aurora laughed. "Now that I think about it. This is probably one of the most civil talks we've had in the past eight years."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not all your fault. Part of the blame should go to me. But come on, what are we doing standing out here. It's Charisma's birthday we should go in and party."

* * *

"Aurora remember back in Portland when you went on a date with what's his face and-"

"How about we don't play 'Let's Embarrass Aurora'." Aurora interrupted her older sister.

"But it's so much fun." Haley whined.

"No it's not." Aurora muttered.

"Yes it is." Haley replied.

"To you maybe. But not to me."

"That is the point Aurora. It's fun for us, but not for you."

Aurora shook her head, everyone in the room was laughing. Looking at the clock Aurora said, "Wow its getting late. You guys have practically been here the whole day. At least its Saturday, no school to worry about."

Paige looked over her shoulder, "Wow. You're right. And unlike you guys I have work tomorrow. Guess I should go get the kids." With a sigh Paige stood up and went upstairs to Charisma's room to get Drew and Preston. When Paige came downstairs with her two sons, Preston and Drew, the rest of the children came knowing they would have to go soon too.

"Bye everyone!" Paige yelled over her shoulder.

"See you guys later." Kyle said as he followed his family out the door.

"We should probably get going too." Phoebe said, after Paige's family had left.

"Mom do we have to go?" Patsy questioned.

"Sorry hun, but its getting late." Sean replied for Phoebe.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, and she wants to, she can spend the night here." Donald Cantora offered.

"Really? Can I mom, dad?" Patsy questioned.

Phoebe and Sean looked at each other. With a sigh Phoebe said, "I guess you can. I'll get your stuff together, and drop it off for you."

"Thank you mom." Patsy smiled, giving her mom a hug.

"No problem sweety." Phoebe replied.

"Porter go put your shoes on." Sean said from beside Phoebe. "Peyton and Patience already have theirs on."

"But you don't." Porter replied.

"Porter..." Sean started.

"Daddy..." Porter replied in the same tone.

Sean shook his head, "Come on. I'm going to go put my shoes on, that means you have to put yours on."

Phoebe laughed, "Nice reasoning there."

"I try." Sean replied, walking towards the entrance to get his shoes, Porter following him.

"I'll be back in a bit with Patsy's stuff." Phoebe said, as she put on her own shoes and coat, and followed her family out of the house.

"Bye." Everyone else said as Phoebe and her family left.

"Me and Patsy are going back upstairs." Charisma stated, before turning for the stairs.

"Hey Charisma, say goodbye to Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda before you go upstairs, I'm sure they are going to be going in a bit." Haley told her youngest sister.

Looking at the rest of the guests Charisma smiled and said, "Goodbye you guys. See you soon," before running up the stairs, Patsy following her.

"I think we're going to go now too." Piper said looking at her family. "Chris, Wyatt you two coming or are you going to stay here for a bit."

"Stay here." Chris and Wyatt said at the exact same time.

Shaking her head, Piper said, "Be home by 11:30."

"Will do mom." Wyatt replied.

"Stay out of trouble. Bye, Haley, Aurora, Donald." Leo said walking towards the door.

"It was great having you guys." Aurora smiled, as Leo, Piper, and Melinda left the house. "I'm gonna go out back. Chris you gonna come with me?"

"Yea." Chris replied, standing up.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Haley called after Aurora and Chris as they went out the backdoor.

"Whatever you say Haley!" Aurora yelled back, before closing the back door.

Aurora walked over, and sat down on one of the swings in her backyard. "You guys have a swing set?" Chris questioned sitting down beside Aurora on another swing.

"Yes we do. We've had one forever, kind of a memory of our mom. She loved swings and water."

"I see you're getting along better with your dad now." Chris mused.

"Yea. We had a nice talk, about what how we're going to fix our father/daughter relationship. He's going to go to Disney Land with Haley and Charisma. And then when he gets back me and him are going to spend a day together."

"You're not going to go to Disney Land?"

"No. I think it would be better for him to go with Haley and Charisma. Plus I went there once with him when I was five, and I remember every minute of that trip."

Chris nodded his head, "I just don't get the fact that you'd rather go to school then Disney Land."

Aurora laughed, "What can I say? I'm weird."

After a few minutes of silence Chris asked, "So you going to the school dance next week?"

"I don't know."Aurora replied. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"We'll see when the dance comes. If I feel like going, I'll go. If I don't feel like going, I won't go."

"If Kelsey asks, and you tell her that, she'll force you to go."

"She gets her way a lot doesn't she?"

"Yea. She's good at convincing people to do things."

"I noticed that." Aurora smiled. "How long have you known her?"

"Forever. Same with Adam and Eric. The four of us grew up together."

"And now Eric and Kelsey are together?"

"Yea."

"And Adam is the one who moved here from Newfoundland, Canada?"

"Yea, he moved here when he was five. The four of us met in Kindergarten."

"I see." Aurora sighed. "It's gotta be great to have friends that you've known forever."

"What are you trying to tell me we're your first actual friends?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Shaking her head Aurora said, "One of my closest friends stopped talking to me after I moved for the third time a couple years ago. She said that it was getting to hard to keep in touch. When truth is she was only my friend because she wanted to be friends with Haley so that she could be popular like Haley was."

"So she used you?"

"Pretty much. But what can you do, right? So, I was thinking we get Haley and Wyatt out here and play some truth or dare."

"You're kidding me right?"

"About truth or dare? Yea. I was more or less thinking hide and go seek." Aurora laughed at the look Chris gave her. "Oh come on it'll be fun. You and Wyatt have an hour and a half before you have to leave. Might as well have some childish fun. Don't you think?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh, "Why not."

"Kay. Stay here. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Haley and Wyatt."

"Yes ma'am." Chris saluted her as she got up and walked into the house.

A couple minutes later Aurora walked out with Haley and Wyatt following behind her. "I can't believe I agreed to this." Haley sighed.

"Sis you know you want to." Aurora smiled. "Ok so we're going by the rules me and Haley made up when we were little. Leaving a couple out, 'cause they're just stupid." Aurora looked at Haley, "Do you want to go over the rules or should I?"

"If you want to you can." Haley shrugged.

"Ok. Where should I begin? The person it, has to count to fifty while sitting on the swing, with their eyes closed of course. No one can hide inside. No one can hide outside of the property limits. When the person it finds someone they have to say who it is, if they guess wrong they have to give the person they found twenty seconds to hide again. Everyone else can move around, or you know, stay in one place. When you're found you have to sit off to the side you can't say anything that will help the person it, or those left hiding. First one to be found is it for the next round. I think that's all."

"You're forgetting something sis." Haley stated.

"What am I forgetting?"

"That the shortest person starts." Haley laughed.

"I am not the shortest person here." Aurora replied, looking around. "Ok... I am the shortest person here." With a sigh Aurora sat down on the swing, closed her eyes, and started to count. Chris, Wyatt, and Haley looked at each other and then ran off.

* * *

AN: Well hope you enjoyed Chapter Five. Chapter Six will hopefully be posted around the same time next week. Key word Hopefully. lol.

Charmed Clover: I'm so glad you like it. You're one of my best reviewers...well only reviewer for this chapter... but you've been reviewing since I started, and that I'm thankful for. :D The stuff between Aurora and her father in the last chapter took me forever to right, drove me nuts. lol. You think Chris and Aurora would be cute together? Wow we're thinking the same thing... now I wonder when they'll get together...


	6. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"Forty eight...forty nine...fifty." Aurora opened her eyes and scanned the backyard for all possible hiding places. She smirked as she stood up and walked over to the shed. Opening the door she spotted Haley hiding under a shelf, "You know Haley, you gotta find some new hiding places, you always hide in sheds."

"And here I thought you'd look somewhere else first." Haley replied.

"You know me Haley, I always look in places people are bound to hide. That is why I'm the queen at hide and go seek."

"We'll see about that." Haley replied, before walking over to the swings and sitting down.

Aurora walked out of the shed, and scanned the backyard again. A smile came to her face as she walked over to a bush that appeared to be moving, and that seemed to have feet. Walking closer Aurora said, "I see ya Chris. And don't say it's not you, 'cause I know it is. You gotta learn how to hide better."

Chris got up from his hiding place, "I'd like to see you do better."

Aurora grinned, "Two down, one to go."

As Chris went to join Haley at the swings Aurora walked towards the front of the house. Where she figured Wyatt was probably hiding, or most likely standing, waiting to found. As she turned the corner she saw him sitting on the stairs in front of the house. "I see you Wyatt."

"Took you long enough." Wyatt commented.

"You can't even call this a hiding place. You're sitting on the stairs, at least Haley and Chris made an attempt at hiding from me." Aurora stated, as she turned and headed to the backyard.

"You're just jealous, because it was the best hiding spot in the world." Wyatt replied falling her to the backyard.

"Oh you wish Wyatt. You haven't seen the best hiding place until I've hidden." Aurora laughed. Looking over at Haley she asked, "Why don't you start counting?"

* * *

"She is really good at hiding." Wyatt mused, from where he sat, beside Chris watching Haley look for Aurora.

"Aurora you suck." Haley mumbled, and the two brothers couldn't help but laugh at her frustration. She had been looking for Aurora for at least fifteen minutes, and hadn't had any luck so far.

"You know you don't mean that Haley." They heard Aurora's voice come from the shed.

"You made a mistake sis." Haley stated walking over to the shed. "You know to never talk when you're hiding. It makes it easier to find you."

Haley walked into the shed, when she got no response from Aurora. She looked under the shelves, and behind the barbeque and lawnmower, but saw no sign of her sister. Haley waked out of the shed, now pissed off at her sister. "Aurora come out. I give up."

"Aww, you're no fun Haley."

"Where are you Aurora?"

"One sec..." There was silence, except for the rustling that could be heard, and then, "Look up."

Haley looked up, and arched an eyebrow. "How did you get up there?" Chris asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Um... I'm not exactly sure how I managed to get up here." Aurora replied, lying on her stomach on the roof of the shed.

"How can you not be sure?" Haley questioned her sister.

"Well one minute I was hiding behind the shed, and then I was climbing up the tree behind the shed. Oh.. I know I got here now. The branch I was on broke..." Aurora trailed off.

"Did you hit your head?" Haley asked next.

"Possibly. But um... does someone think they can help me get down from here? I don't want to climb on that tree anymore. I kept cutting myself on it."

"And how do you propose we help you down Aurora?" Haley questioned.

"I dunno. But..." Aurora tried to sit up, "I think I'm stuck."

"What do you mean stuck?" Wyatt asked standing up.

"Meaning my pant leg is stuck on something, and I can't figure out what." Aurora responded.

"God Aurora. Only you could manage something like that." Haley mumbled. "I'll be up there in a sec." With a sigh Haley walked behind the shed, and climbed up the tree. Aurora smiled at her, when she got to the top of the shed. "So where exactly are your jeans stuck?"

"My knee.. I think." Aurora replied.

Haley pulled at Aurora's pants, a rip could be heard and then, "There you go."

Aurora sat up. "You ripped my pants." Aurora stated.

"Poor you. Now lets get down." Haley replied climbing off the roof and down the tree.

Aurora looked at the tree, and then down at the ground. "Do you think it'll hurt if I jump?"

"Most likely." Haley replied from the ground. "Just climb down."

With a sigh Aurora did as her sister told her, and climbed down. "I guess we're not going to play hide and go seek anymore." Aurora mused as she got to the ground.

"You betcha." Haley responded, as they walked over to join Wyatt and Chris.

Before anyone could say anything the back door opened and Donald said, "Aurora you have a phone call," holding the cordless out the door.

"Who would be calling me at this time?" Aurora questioned walking over to her father. "Never mind I think already know." She answered her question as she took the phone from her father, and he disappeared back inside. "Hey Reagan."

"Aurora, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Aurora replied looking over at Haley, who was trying to keep from laughing.

"I'm great."

"Um... how did you get this number Reagan? I haven't given it to anyone." Aurora asked uneasily.

"I have my sources Aurora." Aurora could almost see Reagan's grin.

"That makes it sound like your stalking me Reagan."

"Do you think I'm capable of stalking you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. So why did you call anyway?"

"Just wanted to see how you were."

"Uh huh. But I gotta go. It's ten thrity, and I got things to do in the morning. I'll...uh... talk to you later."

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You do that. Bye." Aurora hung up as Haley burst out laughing. "It's not funny Haley." Aurora said through gritted teeth.

"Are you kidding me Aurora? It's hilarious." Haley laughed. "He's obsessed with you."

"What?" Wyatt questioned, as Aurora put the phone down on one of the lawn chairs.

Haley smiled at Wyatt and Chris, and said, "One of Aurora's ex boyfriends is obsessed with her. When the two were going out he'd call constantly, and I mean constantly. He'd wake her up in the morning, and then call her back an hour and a half later. He'd call her right after school, then before and after dinner, and at ten at night before she went to bed. It was cute."

"Are you kidding me? It was flipping annoying." Aurora mumbled. "I have no clue how he keeps getting my phone number."

"It's called the internet, sis."

"Stalking is more like it." Aurora sighed. "Anyway, enough talking about that. What do you guys want to do since we're not going to play hide and go seek anymore, and Wyatt and Chris have like an hour left before they have to go home?"

"Could always sit and talk." Haley suggested.

"Are you going to turn it into one of your games that go by the name 'Lets Embarrass Aurora'?" Aurora questioned.

"No." Haley replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise Aurora."

Aurora looked over at her sister warily, "Ok. Why don't we go inside. It's getting kind of cold out here."

"Uh huh." Was all Haley said before pulling Wyatt inside.

"I think Haley and Wyatt are going to end up going out sooner or later." Aurora mused, looking at Chris.

"More likely sooner then later. I'll give them a week." Chris replied.

"I say fifty bucks they'll be together by Monday. Wyatt's already whipped." Aurora laughed.

"You're on. If they get together by Monday, I'll give you fifty bucks. If they aren't together until next Saturday you give me fifty bucks. Deal?" Chris said putting out his hand.

"Deal." Aurora smiled, shaking Chris's hand. "But we better get inside before Haley thinks I'm up to no good."

Chris nodded. "Sounds good."

Aurora's smile widened as she picked up the cordless and headed inside, Chris behind her. As they walked through the kitchen Aurora put the cordless down on the counter, and followed the sounds of laughter into the living room. "What are the two of you watching?" She questioned, when she saw the tv on.

Laughing Haley replied, "Home videos."

"Before or after mom died?" Aurora questioned sitting on the floor, with her back against the couch that Haley, Wyatt, and now Chris were sitting on.

"Before." Haley replied, "They are the best."

"True." Aurora sighed, "Which one."

"You'll see." Was all Haley said, before turning her complete attention back to the tv.

_"Aurora how old are you?" Their mother, Christine, questioned from behind the camera, as she zoomed in on her daughter._

_"I'm two." The two year old replied, grinning up at the camera._

_"How old's Haley?" Christine asked next._

_"Five."_

_"And where is your big sister right now Aurora?"_

_Aurora shrugged looking away from the camera._

_"Come on Aurora tell mommy." Christine sighed._

_Looking up at her mother Aurora pointed towards the bathroom. "Thank you sweetie." Christine said before walking down the hall towards the bathroom. Her hand could be seen as she pushed opened the door, and once it was open there stood Haley. "Haley, honey, what did you do?" Christine questioned, moving the camera around to see a very flooded bathroom._

_"I was trying something." Haley replied, a sweet smile of innocence on her face._

_"What exactly were you trying?"_

_"I wanted to see what would happen if I put daddy's tie in the toilet and flushed it." Haley replied sweetly._

_"Haley go keep an eye on your sister, I need to clean up in here."_

_"Ok, mommy."_

_Sighing Christine turned off the camera._

"Jeez Haley, quite the trouble maker you were." Wyatt mused.

"She still is. But up until her fifth birthday, she was highly amused with the toilet." Aurora laughed

"What a thing to share with the world Aurora." Haley commented.

"Shh... This is a funny part." Aurora told her sister.

_"What are you doing Aurora?" Christine questioned her daughter._

_"Nothing mommy." The three year old replied, going back to painting her father's face._

_"It doesn't look like anything." Christine commented._

_"Then what does it look like mommy?"_

_"It looks like your painting your daddy's face."_

_"Oh... then you caught me." Aurora sighed, moving away from her father. "Don't tell him. I want to see if he notices." Aurora smiled, walking away._

"You were both trouble makers." Chris commented, looking from Aurora to Haley and back again.

"It's all in the genetics." Haley laughed.

For the next forty-five minutes they all sat watching home videos, that were all but boring. Wyatt was the one who sighed and said, "Chris and I better head home. It's getting close to when our mom wants us, and its better to be early with her."

"Kay." Haley smiled at Wyatt. "We still on for dinner tomorrow right?"

"Of course." Wyatt replied.

Chris and Aurora said their goodbye's as well, and after Chris and Wyatt left Haley turned to Aurora who was grinning from ear to ear. "Mind telling me what you're grinning about?"

"I'm grinning about nothing." Aurora laughed walking up the stairs.

* * *

AN: So I'm going to end it there...I know it's been awhile. It's just I had a small case of writers block, and I went away for a week and a bit on a camping trip. Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review.

DrewFullerFanLife: I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) That makes my day.

Charmed Clover: I love your reviews! lol Chris and Aurora might not be together for awhile... I'm still pondering on how I'm going to get them together. Can you read my mind or something? First you figure Chris and Aurora would be a cute couple, which was my plan, and now Haley and Wyatt? Man on man I think you have me figured out. lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	7. First Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"So what are you doing Haley?" Aurora questioned sitting down on her older sisters bed.

"Getting ready for dinner with Wyatt." Haley replied

Aurora took in her sisters naturally straight hair, which was now curled to perfection, and said, "I haven't seen you dress up this much sine..." Aurora stopped herself. "Never mind."

"You can say his name Aurora." Haley turned from the mirror to look at her sister.

"No, I can't. Because if I do, you're memories of him will come back full swing and ruin your night." Aurora stated.

"Sis, I think of him every day. I remember him ever day. Saying his name won't kill me."

Aurora's eyes locked with her sister's and she quickly changed the subject. "So you and Wyatt gonna hook up anytime soon?"

Haley laughed. "Sis we're already 'hooked up'. We're going on our first date tonight. I thought you would of already figured that out."

"Well I'm just a little slow." Aurora smiled at Haley. "Glad to see you have finally moved on."

"I figured it would be what Jason would want. Jason hated seeing me upset, he'd want me to be happy right now, and Wyatt makes me happy."

"Now the question is are you going to scare Wyatt away?"

"Yea right. Only you can scare people away."

Aurora shook her head. "I'm going to let you finish getting ready for your date."

"Before you leave me be, what are your plans for tonight. Since dad's here and he can watch Charisma?" Haley questioned looking in her closet.

"Uh... sit on my ass and watch tv."

"Why don't you call Chris and see if he wants to come over and watch movies or something."

"Why?" Aurora questioned.

"I don't know the two of you seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Are you trying to imply something Haley?"

"Not at all."

"Uh huh. Well I'm going to go now. Go with the red shirt." With that Aurora stood up and left the room.

* * *

Aurora listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Melinda, can I talk to Chris?"

"Yea sure, one sec."

After a few seconds of silence, Aurora heard Chris say, "Hello?"

"You owe me fifty dollars."Aurora stated.

"What?"

"Haley and Wyatt are together, tonight is their first date."

"How would you know this?"

"I had a talk with Haley. So you going to give it to me anytime soon?"

"You're lucky I haven't spent the fifty Wyatt gave me."

"That's good. And I now repeat, you going to give it to me anytime soon?"

"You know that could sound wrong."

"You have a sick mind Halliwell."

"Sorry, can't help it."

Aurora laughed, "Do you want to come over tonight? Watch some movies, and you can give me my money."

"Sure why not. When do you want me over?"

"Just catch a ride with your brother when he comes to pick up my sister."

"I can walk."

"True. But aren't you lazy."

"Not as lazy as you tend to be."

"That's funny."

"I thought so too."

"So you gonna catch a ride with your brother?"

"Guess so."

"Kay. I'll see ya later."

"Yup. Bye Aurora."

"Bye Chris." Aurora hung up and sighed.

"You invited him over." Aurora heard Haley's voice say from behind her.

Aurora turned around and whistled, "Now don't you look all dolled up. Hope he's taking you somewhere fancy."

"You never know, and I'm not that dressed up. Just more dressed up then you usually are."

"What is it with everyone and picking on me?" Aurora whined.

"Hun, it's not picking on you, its pointing out things." Haley replied.

"Sure it is Haley."

Before either of them could say anything else the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the house. Haley bit her lip and looked at Aurora. "Do I look ok?"

"Haley, you look amazing."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No..."

"There you go. So are you going to answer the door or do you want me to?"

"Can you? Please."

Aurora laughed and shook her head. "Here I go, answering the door," she said as she headed for the front door. Opening up the door she saw Wyatt standing there, she took in his slicked back hair and dressy shirt and pants. "Aww, don't you look cute Wyatt." Aurora laughed, glancing over at Chris who was standing a little ways behind Wyatt.

"I am not cute." Wyatt simply stated.

"Ok. Aren't you handsome." Aurora rephrased, reaching up and pinching one of Wyatt's cheeks, getting a laugh out of Chris.

"You do that again, and I'm going to have to hurt you." Wyatt threatened.

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "You know Wyatt, threats don't work if you look like your trying not to laugh."

"Aurora leave Wyatt alone." Haley said, walking up beside her.

Wyatt's gaze drifted to Haley, "Wow. You look amazing Haley."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Haley replied, grinning at Wyatt. "Now shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." When Wyatt replied, the four standing there saw a flash of light. All their heads shot to behind Aurora and Haley, where there stood Charisma and Donald with camera in hand.

Charisma grinned, "We thought we should get a picture."

"Uh huh. Wyatt we better hurry, my dad can get camera trigger happy."

"Come on. One more picture Haley. You and Wyatt remind me so much of your mother and I on our first date."

"Who said it was our first date?" Haley questioned, with a raised eyebrow looking over at Aurora.

"Hey don't blame me." Aurora defended herself.

"I heard you guys talking." Charisma laughed. "Now let daddy take another picture."

Rolling her eyes Haley said, "Fine. You ok with that Wyatt?"

"It's fine with me. But my mom's going to want a copy, once she finds out."

"No problem with me." Donald laughed in reply.

Aurora glanced at Chris, "Chris want to get out of this pic-fest? Knowing my dad one picture, will turn into a hundred."

"Why not." Chris replied walking into the house. "Have fun you guys." He said looking over at Wyatt and Haley, before disappearing into the living room with Aurora.

* * *

"Aww, isn't this cute."

Aurora woke up to the sound of her sister's voice. Before she opened her eyes she realized her pillow was moving, and there was an arm wrapped around her. That was when the events of earlier came back to her. Chris and herself had decided to watch a movie, and they settled down on the couch. Both were at their own ends, but as the movie had progressed she had ended up curled up to Chris's side, with her head on his shoulder. She figured they must of fallen asleep.

Opening her eyes, Aurora saw Haley and Wyatt standing over them. "What time is it Haley?"

"Ten." Haley replied, a smile on her face.

As Aurora shifted to sit up, Chris began to wake up. "Have a nice nap?" Wyatt questioned his brother, as he opened his eyes.

"What?" Chris asked, sounding confused.

"We fell asleep while watching the movie." Aurora informed him, standing up and stretching.

"Oh." Chris said sitting up.

Wyatt shook his head, "Come on Chris, we better head home. You have school in the morning."

"Oh god, don't remind me." Chris mumbled.

"Shit." Aurora said, coming to a realization. "I have a Socials project due tomorrow that I haven't even started. I'll see you guys later."

Chris, Wyatt, and Haley watched as Aurora bolted up the stairs and to her room. "Well that was awfully smart of her." Haley commented, looking at Chris and Wyatt with a smile. "Guess she'll be pulling an all nighter."

"I think I will be too... because I completely forgot about that Socials project." Chris mumbled heading towards the door, putting his shoes and coat on in the process.

"Our siblings are a lot a like." Wyatt mused as Chris walked out the door.

"In some ways more then others." Haley replied, smiling at Wyatt. "So I guess I'll see ya at work tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Great." Haley grinned, pulling Wyatt's head closer to hers for a kiss.

Wyatt pulled away and smiled at Haley, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley nodded, as the sound of a car horn came from outside. "Guess your brother's getting impatient."

"He could walk home if he really wanted to." Wyatt replied.

"True. But you should probably get going."

"Probably." Wyatt replied, as Aurora walked back into the room, this time looking as though she was in a trance. "You ok Aurora?"

"Fine Wyatt. I.. I just need to talk to Haley." Aurora replied, shaking her head slightly.

"What's wrong Aurora?" Haley questioned looking over at her sister.

Aurora just closed her eyes and shook her head. Haley looked at Wyatt and he could see fear in here eyes. "You should probably go." Haley whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?" Wyatt questioned.

Haley nodded, giving Wyatt a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Wyatt said, before leaving the house, and heading towards the car and a very impatient Chris.

Haley looked at Aurora, and asked, "What's wrong with you Aurora?"

"I went upstairs to my room... and...and..."

"And what Aurora?" Haley questioned as she watched her sister's gaze drop to the ground.

Aurora's head shot up to look at her sister, tears glossing her eyes, "Charisma ran away."

* * *

Wyatt looked at Chris as he sat in the drivers seat, "You know honking the horn gets quite annoying."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get home."

"You could of walked home. You could of even orbed home." Wyatt stated as he started the engine, and pulled down the driveway.

"True, but annoying you is more fun." Chris smirked.

"You should call Aurora when we get in the house." Wyatt sighed.

"Why?" Chris questioned giving his older brother a weird look.

"When I left she was acting kind of weird." Wyatt replied.

"I thought she went to do her Socials project."

"She came back downstairs after you left."

"Ok. How exactly was she acting weird?"

"She was sort of dazed, and in away she looked confused too."

"Huh. I guess I'll give her a call when we get inside." Chris said, as Wyatt pulled to a stop on their driveway. Chris got out of the car and headed inside, picked up the phone, and dialed Aurora's phone number.

After a few rings he heard, "Hey you reached Donald, Haley, Aurora, and Charisma Cantora. We can't come to the phone right now, so if you'd like to leave a brief message, your name and number, we'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible."

Chris hung up and turned to Wyatt, who was standing behind him. "No one answered. I got the machine. I'll try later." Wyatt gave a slight nod, before orbing off. "I be I know where he's going." Chris mused to himself.

* * *

AN: I'm going to end it there 'cause I'm mean...lol. Last chapter got me four reviews, most reviews I've gotten for a chapter this whole fic. That makes me feel special... now lets see if you guys can beat that record! Leave a review! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

DrewFullerFanLife: Glad you thought so!

Charmed Clover: Another long review from one of my favorite reviewers. You're right. Chris lost his bet! Don't you feel sorry for him? lol. Chris and Aurora getting together might take a couple more chapters. I never flushed anything down the toilet as a kid, that was my two sisters. I was the painter in the family. Hope you liked the update!

kindme: Here's your update!

lostnumb: I'm glad you loved it!


	8. Finding Charisma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she ran away?" Haley yelled at her sister.

"I mean I went to my room and there was a note on the bed, saying she was taking off." Aurora replied.

"That doesn't sound like something Charisma would do though." Haley stated. "Where's dad?"

"Probably in bed, you know how he likes to go to bed early." Aurora replied. "We gotta go find her."

"I'm sure she couldn't of gotten far." Haley sighed, grabbing her coat and putting it on. "The question is where would she of gone, and why?"

"Why? I don't know. She's was all cheerful when you and Wyatt left for your dinner, and she started watching the movie with me and Chris before she took off upstairs to go on her computer. The only place that I think she could of gone is Phoebe's but Phoebe would of called or something, wouldn't she?" Aurora looked at the phone when it started ringing, and decided to let the machine pick it up, knowing Haley was thinking the same.

"I don't know." Haley replied to her sister's question."I'm going to go over there and ask, all go to Piper's and Paige's place to, you never know she could of gone there too. Once I'm done with that I'm going to drive around and see if I can find her. You check parks around here, and any where else you can think of, just quickly write up a note for dad."

Aurora nodded as she put on her coat and shoes, and walked into the kitchen to leave her father a note. Haley watched Aurora walk away, and turned to open the door. "Going some where?" Wyatt questioned as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here I thought you went home." Haley stated smiling weakly at her boyfriend.

"I did, but I came to check on you and Aurora. Aurora seemed kind of out of it after I left. And you guys didn't answer when Chris called here a couple minutes ago."

"Oh."

"You ok Haley?"

"Was Charisma at your house?"

"What?"

"Was Charisma at your house?" Haley repeated.

"No. Why would she be there?" Wyatt questioned.

"She ran away. Left a note in Aurora's room. God why would she do this to us? Why would she just run away? And what happens if we can't find her? It's not like we're in some small town where you don't need to worry about things. Anything could happen to her." Haley rambled on before letting the tears escape her eyes.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and rubbed her back. "Shh, we'll find her Haley. It'll all be ok. Nothing will happen to her. I promise you.

"She's never done anything like this Wyatt. I don't understand why she'd do this." Haley whispered pulling away and wiping at her eyes.

"Does your dad know she's gone?" Wyatt questioned. Haley shook her head. "You got to tell him."

"No. He's probably sleeping. I don't want to wake him, and get him all worked up unless I have to." Haley replied.

"You want me to help you look for her?" Wyatt asked next, Haley nodded as Aurora walked out of the kitchen.

"Notes written. I'll call your cell if I find her." Aurora said, before walking out the open door, not even noticing Wyatt standing there.

Haley walked out closing the door, and Wyatt followed her to her car. "While I go see if she's at your aunt Phoebe's do you think you can see if she's at your aunt Paige's?" She questioned sitting in the drivers seat.

"Sure thing. Do you want me to double check with my mom? Just in case she showed up there after I left?" Wyatt questioned sitting in the passenger's seat. Haley nodded pulling down the driveway. When Haley pulled into Phoebe's driveway Wyatt said, "Meet back here in five minutes."

Haley nodded and got out of the car heading to Phoebe's front door, as Wyatt got out of the car and headed a few houses down the street to his aunt Paige's house. As he got closer he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his home phone number. "Hello?"

"Chris let me talk to mom." Wyatt stated knocking on his aunts door.

"Why?"

"Just let me."

"Ok. One sec." Chris said.

Wyatt smiled at Kyle when the door opened, and as it opened his mom came on the phone. "What's wrong Wyatt?"

"I think aunt Phoebe's premonition from Charisma's birthday party's coming true."

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned her son.

"I mean Charisma ran away. And Aurora took off to look for her. So one can only guess where she's going to go look." Wyatt replied.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at aunt Paige's place. Promised Haley I'd see if Charisma was here, and that I'd check with you just in case she's there."

"Tell Paige to orb to Phoebe's and get her on her way here. You help Haley look for Charisma, and we'll find Aurora to prevent the premonition from coming true."

"Kay. See you later mom."

"Bye hun."

Wyatt hung up his cell phone and looked at Kyle. "Think you can give Paige the 411?"

"I still need to be filled in Wyatt. I did only hear one side of the conversation." Kyle commented.

"Right. Aunt Phoebe's premonition is slowly coming true. And my mom wants Paige to orb to Phoebe's and pick her up before orbing to our place." Wyatt replied quickly.

"Kay. I'll tell her."

"Thanks Kyle."

"Any time Wyatt." Kyle replied as Wyatt headed down the driveway and back to Phoebe's where Haley was waiting by the car.

"Any luck?" She questioned as he walked up to her.

Wyatt shook his head, "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"The park, school. I don't know." Haley muttered.

* * *

Aurora scanned the streets, all she could see were cars and the odd person walking out or into a building. As she walked down the street, a feeling that it was her fault Charisma ran away came over her. "I was the one who use to run away in the family." Aurora mused out loud to herself. "She's probably trying to do the same thing I did when I was her age. What a role model I turned out to be. If I was her trying to be me, where would I go?"

After a couple minutes Aurora came up with an answer to her question. "Somewhere dark and secluded." She muttered. That was when she started to look down dark alleyways.

Looking down at her watch she noticed the time. Eleven. She had been looking for her younger sister for about forty minutes. She was beginning to get desperate now, and started to run down the streets looking in any alley she passed.

She was slowly running out of breath from running for so long, but at the moment she didn't care, she wanted to find her younger sister. Turning down an alley she yelled, "Charisma! Charisma where are you?" Aurora could feel the tears burning at her eyes, but she tried not to cry.

* * *

Piper watched as the blue and white light formed two figures she knew very well. "About time the two of you got here."

"My fault." Phoebe stated. "Porter wouldn't go to bed."

Piper shook her head, "Do we have any idea where we're going to look for Aurora?"

"Dark alleys." Paige suggested.

Rolling her eyes Piper said, "Yea but which one is the question."

"Mom can I come with you guys?" Chris questioned walking into the room.

"Sure hun. She is your friend after all." Piper replied, smiling at her middle child.

"I think I might know where she is." He informed her next.

"Really? How?" Phoebe questioned her nephew.

"Every once in awhile I can sense her, like I can anyone in this family." Chris replied. "And well... right now is one of those times."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go kick some demon butt." Paige smiled. With that the four orbed out of the house, to help Aurora.

* * *

Wyatt looked over at his girlfriend, "Want me to drive?" he questioned.

"No, I'm fine." Haley replied, scanning the streets for any sign of her baby sister.

"Are you sure? It might be easier if I'm driving. You won't have to concentrate on two things at once."

"You got a point there." Haley sighed, stopping the car and getting out to switch spots with Wyatt. When they switched spots and the car was once again driving along Haley said, "I'm sorry to drag you into our problems."

"You didn't drag me into anything." Wyatt replied. "I asked to help you Haley, you didn't ask me to help you. Now, can you think of anywhere she could of gone other then places we've looked already?"

"No where she could of gotten to walking. If she hitchhiked she could be at the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Kay then lets look there, call your house see if she ended up going back there." Wyatt said, as he headed for the Golden Gate Bridge.

Haley nodded and pulled out her cell phone, dialing her home phone number, only to get the answering machine. The hopes Haley had of finding Charisma, were slowly dying.

* * *

Aurora closed her eyes and counted to five, she needed to calm down if she hoped to find Charisma. Opening her eyes again, she turned around only to be face to face with a hideous looking creature. She saw a ball form in one of his hands, and as he threw it at her, she managed to duck. "What the hell do you want?" she questioned.

"You dead." The demon replied throwing another energy ball at Aurora, which she again managed to dodge.

"Don't you guys ever have any other way to respond to that question? I swear I've heard it a million times now." Aurora growled, flicking her wrist to the left, slamming into the wall that stood there.

She grinned as the demon slid down the wall, and then flicked her wrist to the right, and watched as the demon flew in front of her to hit the wall on the other side of the alley. "So now we're even. You threw two energy balls at me, I threw you into two walls. Now tell me why you're really here. 'Cause I know its not to kill me, otherwise you wouldn't of chit chatted with me."

"Charisma" Was the only word the demon got out before he found himself hanging in mid-air being choked.

"Where the hell is she?" Aurora growled, her right arm extended, and her right hand clenched into a fist.

"I'll never tell you." The demon got out as he choked.

"Oh I think you will." Aurora replied, clenching her fist even tighter. She could feel her nails cutting into her hand, but she ignored the small bit of pain, she had bigger matters on her hands right now.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris heard as they orbed into the alleyway. They looked ahead of themselves where Aurora stood with her right arm extended, and fist clenched. A demon hanging in mid air.

"I'll never tell you." They heard the demon reply.

"Oh I think you will." Aurora replied, and they watched as she clenched her fist even tighter.

They watched as the demon's face began to turn blue, "I take it she's a witch." Paige whispered.

"Well that wasn't obvious at all." Phoebe whispered back.

"Now tell me where the hell my sister is." Aurora growled, slowly relaxing her fist. The demon just looked at her in response. "Fine then we'll take it the hard way." Aurora let her arm drop fast, but before the demon had a chance to hit the ground she spun her right index finger around once and flicked it towards the left wall. She laughed as the demon spun around her and into the wall, just above the Haillwell's heads.

Aurora gasped at the sight of them, but before she said anything to them she turned to the demon. 'Get the answers you need from the demon and then ask them what the hell their doing there.' Aurora could see the demon's fear of death in his eyes, and she could sense it in the air. "Why are you a demon if you're afraid of death?" She questioned.

The demon said nothing in response. Shaking her head Aurora said, "If you tell me...well show me... where my sister is... I'll let you live. If you don't you'll be a pile of dust that rat's play in. Hurry up and decide I don't have all night."

"She's at the same place you watched your mother die." The demon sneered. Aurora felt sick to her stomach, where her mother died? Did her sister now have the same fate as their mother, or would she be able to get there before it was to late? Aurora could feel the anger begin to boil inside of her, and if looks could kill the demon would be dead by now.

Aurora quickly glanced around the alley for a weapon that would do her good, and then she saw it, a jagged piece of pipe lying on the ground not to far away from her. She extended her hand towards it, and it flew into her hand, she looked at it lying in her open hand and then towards the demon who looked about ready to shimmer away. Without having to make a gesture the pipe flew at the demon with extreme speed, stabbing him in the chest. She nodded her head in satisfaction as the demon burst into flames, and disappeared.

Looking over at Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris, she asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Was Piper's response.

Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "If you don't mind I've got places to go and a sister to save. I'd also really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you saw here. I'd really hate to have to erase your memories."

"We can help you." Phoebe stated.

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude or anything. But I highly doubt you can help me." Aurora replied rather impatiently.

"Just let us help you." Phoebe said. "Do you know where Charisma is?"

Aurora looked at them warily, "How could I ever forget the place I watched my mother die?" Shaking her head Aurora added, "If you really want to help you better tell me how right now, because I highly doubt Charisma has much time."

* * *

Haley stared out the window, watching for her baby sister. She jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. Flipping it open she said, "Hello?"

"Any sign of her?" She heard her father question.

"No. Not yet." Haley whispered her response.

"I'm going to go check a few places you haven't yet."

"No dad, don't we're heading back that way. Stay home, just incase she shows up there. K?"

There was silence on the other end before her father said, "OK."

"I'm going to get off the phone, just in case Aurora's trying to call me. I'll call you once I know something." Haley sighed.

"I'll talk to you later." Her father said before hanging up.

As soon as Haley put her cell phone down it rang again. "Hello?" she said picking it up.

"Haley."

"Aurora?" Wyatt glanced at Haley as he drove, she smiled at him.

"Yea Haley its me."

"Did you find Charisma?"

"No...but I know where she is."

"And that is..."

There was silence on the other end, before Haley heard Aurora's soft reply. "I ran into a demon in an alley way." Aurora was silent for a few seconds before she continued. "He told me she's at the same place mom died. And to top it all off someone saw me."

"What do you mean Aurora?"

"Chris, his mom, and aunts saw me." Aurora sighed. "They say they can help me, well us. And told me to tell you to get Wyatt to orb you where we need to be to save Charisma. I'll talk to you in a few." Aurora hung up before Haley could say anything else.

Haley bit her lip and turned to her boyfriend, knowing full well he had heard the entire conversation. Her voice a mere whisper Haley said, "I need you to orb me to the underworld, and after that we're going to have a long talk."

Wyatt nodded, "Anywhere specific?"

"Just orb me there and I'll take care of the rest." Haley replied.

"Ok." Wyatt said as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

* * *

Aurora felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked around. She remembered this place way to well, it was the place that had haunted her dreams ever since she was a little girl. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and smiled at Chris, before closing her eyes. Fear. She could feel a strong sensation of fear.

Opening her eyes Aurora saw a demon shimmer in, and felt someone pull her behind a rock. "Like that's going to hide us from him." Aurora mumbled.

"You never know." Chris whispered in her ear. "These guys can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"What do you want with me?" They group heard Charisma question the demon.

"Nothing." The demon replied. "It's your sister that I want."

"Which one?"

"The powerful one."

"But they're both powerful." Charisma replied.

"Do you not know your family history? The middle child is always the most powerful."

Aurora could feel four sets of eyes staring at her, as she walked out of her hiding spot. She felt someone pull her back and then her oldest sister say, "Where do you think you're going?"

"He wants me he's going to get me." Aurora replied.

"I don't think so." Haley stated.

"I know what I'm doing." Aurora snapped, shaking the hand off her arm and walking forward. "Are you going to let my baby sister go?"

The demon whipped around to look at Aurora and she gasped when she came face to face with the demon who killed her mother. "But we... you should be..." Aurora was at a loss of words.

"Glad you could join us." The demon grinned at her. Aurora had thought that it was the demon who killed her mother, but she could now tell that it wasn't. Something about the way he was told her that.

Shaking her head Aurora said with much authority, "Let my baby sister go."

The demon ignored her and said, "You've grown up a lot since the last time you were down here. How old were you? Right eight. Such a pity for an eight year old to see her mother die."

Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat before repeating, "Let my baby sister go."

"Why?"

"It's me that you want isn't it? You let my sister go, and you can have me. No strings attached."

"No strings attached?" The demon questioned. Aurora nodded, and watched as the demon snapped his fingers, and the cage around Charisma disappeared. Charisma immediately ran to Aurora, and attached herself to her.

"Go to Haley. I'll get rid of him quickly." Aurora whispered in her sisters ear. "Now what do you want from me?"Aurora questioned the demon as Charisma ran off.

"Oh you know."

"My powers?"

The demon nodded. "I know the history of your family like the back of my hand, I won't make the same mistake my brother made with your mother. Because unlike your mother, you have no children. Meaning you can't pass on your powers." The demon ranted.

Shaking her head Aurora shot her hand out, sending the demon flying into a wall. "You talk to much."

"You said no strings attached." the demon growled standing up.

"A girl is allowed to lie every once in awhile." Aurora replied. The demon threw an energy ball at Aurora, and she watched as it froze in midair a mere centimeter before her. She looked over her shoulder to see Piper standing there, and grinned.

Aurora lightly blew on the energy ball, and watched as it went flying for the demon, hitting him in the shoulder. "Now its time to say goodbye." Aurora said, before reciting something she remember reading in one of her mom's books.

"_I call upon my ancestors_

_To help rid me of this face_

_That has done my family wrong_

_And send him to his rightful place_

_His dream to steal the family power_

_Will not be granted_

_The seed of his death _

_Will be forever planted"_

Aurora watched as the demon went up in flames. "Now lets hope this time he'll stay gone." Aurora whispered before turning to the group.

"Guess you didn't need our help." Paige commented.

"Piper did help me." Aurora pointed out. "And I thank you for that Piper. Now can we get out of here?"

No one said anything in reply, instead those who could orbed themselves and others back to the manor. There they just looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Aurora was the one to break the ice. "Thanks for the help you guys gave us. But we better getting going. Charisma needs some sleep, I have a socials project I need to work on, and Haley has work in the morning. I promise I'll give you the 411 on everything tomorrow night."

"Sounds good to me." Piper sighed. "If you don't I'll hunt you down to get the answers I want out of you."

"I wouldn't put it against you." Aurora smiled, as she pulled her younger sister closer to her.

"Wyatt do you think you could...uh... orb me to my car?" Haley questioned.

"Sure," Wyatt sighed. "Do you want me to orb your sisters home?"

"That would be nice." Haley smiled.

"Home." Wyatt said, gesturing his hand towards Aurora and Charisma.

"You know that's pretty cool." Haley mused as her sisters disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

* * *

"I'm never going to get use to that." Aurora mused, once she could feel the ground beneath her feet. She looked down at her sister and said, "You think you can tell me what happened?"

Charisma bit her lip, and Aurora made a mental note that she must of picked that up from Haley. "Well I was in my room after saying goodnight to dad, and getting a picture of you and Chris asleep on the couch, and the demon shimmered in. He forced me to write a note saying I ran away and leave it in your room. He said if I didn't he was going to kill you, Haley, and daddy, and I didn't want that to happen. Then he grabbed hold of my arm, and I found myself in that cage. I was so scared Aurora."

"I know you were hun." Aurora said, bending down and hugging her sister. "You did a very brave thing."

"Thank god Charisma you're back." Their father's voice was heard from behind them. Aurora stood up, and moved out of her fathers way allowing him to hug his youngest daughter. "Don't' you ever run away again. You scared me."

"Dad I didn't run away." Charisma stated hugging her father back.

Donald looked at his middle child for the answers he wanted. "Charisma go up to bed." Aurora sighed, "I need to talk to dad, I'll be up in a bit to say goodnight. K?"

Charisma nodded, and kissed her father on the cheek. "Night daddy."

"Night baby." Donald said as his youngest run up the stairs. Turning to his middle child he asked, "What happened?"

"A demon took Charisma. He wanted me so he took her. God dad she could of died because of me." Aurora said, feeling the tears leave her eyes. "We were in the same place mom died dad, now I can't get that memory out of my head, and instead of mom, I see Charisma. First grandma, then mom, then Gina and Robert. Before I know it you, Haley, and Charisma will be dead because of me. I'm poison daddy."

Donald's heart broke, how could his daughter think she was poison? That wasn't right. He pulled his middle child into a hug. "You're not poison Aurora." He whispered in her ear. "Your grandma and mom didn't die because of you. And it was Gina and Roberts time to go. I promise you I'll be here for a long time. I plan on sticking around until all the of you have married and have kids of your own." Pulling away he looked at her. "You look tired, why don't you go to bed."

Aurora shook her head. "I can't I have homework to do."

"No. Go to bed. I'll call the school in the morning and tell them you won't be there." Aurora opened her mouth to protest. "Go to bed or I'll ground you."

"Night dad." Aurora whispered giving her father a hug goodnight, before heading upstairs to say goodnight to her younger sister, and go to bed.

* * *

AN: Wow this turned out to be a long chapter. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review.

DrewFullerFanLife: I'm glad you liked it, and there's the answer to why Charisma left. Hope it made sense.

melissa-p: Thank you for reviewing my story. :) Nope Halliwells weren't responsible for Aurora's mom's death. Feel free to jump into my story and smack them upside the head. lol

lostnumb: Sorry had to end it there. lol .I'm glad you're loving it :D

actress19: I'm glad you liked it. Was it that obvious Haley and Wyatt would end up together?lol


	9. Where To Start?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Aurora woke up to find both Charisma and Haley in her bed. As Aurora shifted slightly Haley began to wake up. "Morning sis." Aurora whispered.

"Morning."

"We're getting to old for this." Aurora sighed playing with Charisma's hair while she slept.

"For what?"

"Sleeping in the same bed after a run in with a demon." Aurora replied. "We're not as small as we use to be."

"But its tradition." Haley laughed, sitting up.

"Are we going to carry this tradition on till we're fifty?" Aurora questioned.

"Up until one of us has moved out." Haley smiled as she stood up and stretched.

Aurora shook her head, "In that case this is never gonna end." Haley picked up a pillow and hit Aurora in the face with it. "You do realize you could of hit Charisma with that right?" Aurora questioned.

"Yea right, I was careful."

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. You and Charisma are lucky you don't have to go to school today. But I have to go to work."

"We're just special." Aurora grinned.

"Sure you are." Haley sighed.

Silence filled the room before Aurora said, "I'm going to erase their memory."

"What?" Haley questioned sitting down on the bed.

"It would be so much easier for us Haley if they didn't know."

"Are you kidding me?" Haley questioned. "Being able to tell Wyatt everything would be so much easier."

"Haley, if you haven't noticed everyone who knows about it ends up dead." Aurora pointed out to her sister.

"That's not true Aurora."

"Sure it isn't. I don't care what you say. I'm going to erase their memories of what happened last night."

"But they're witches Aurora. They can protect themselves if they have to."

"I'm doing it Haley, and if you want to tell Wyatt. Go ahead and risk his life."

"There's going to be no reasoning with you is there?"

"Haley you know it has to be done."

Haley closed her eyes and shook her head. "No it doesn't. Who cares if they know."

"I care." Aurora whispered. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"Aurora, I highly doubt they'll get hurt." Haley said opening her eyes.

"I'd just feel better if they didn't remember we were witches. I'd feel better if I didn't have to explain our family history to them."

"Oh! So this is about you telling people about our family?"

"No its about them being in danger because of our family secrets. So many people have been hurt because of them. Grandma and mom. Gina and Robert. Jason and your-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Haley muttered cutting off her sister.

"Do you understand why I want to do this now?"

"You do realize it's not going to make a difference, right? They are going to find out sooner or later."

"I'd prefer it to be later." Aurora said, looking down at her younger sister.

"Fine do what you want. I got to go get ready for work. I'll talk to you later."

Aurora looked up at her older sister, and watched as she left the room. She could tell her sister was angry, pissed might of been a better word though. "It's not my fault I worry to much for my own good." Aurora mumbled, getting out of bed, making sure she didn't wake Charisma up.

Aurora walked over to her computer and sat down in the chair, closing her eyes and thinking of all of Chris's family she whispered,

"_Please help conceal_

_What I want hidden_

_Make them feel_

_It wasn't real_

_Replace the events_

_Of last night_

_With remnants_

_Of another night"_

Opening her eyes Aurora prayed that it had worked, and picked up her cell phone which sat beside her computer. She dialed Chris's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?"

"Good morning Chris. Get your socials project done?"

"Almost. You?"

"Nope." Aurora laughed. "I was just calling to ask if you could get my homework for me."

"Why?"

"Charisma's sick. Haley and my dad have to work, so I'm going to stay home with her."

"So I'm guessing you want me to tell the teachers that for you?"

"Just tell them I'm lying in my death bed." Aurora sighed. "But I gotta go. Thanks for getting my homework for me."

"Yea. No problem. I'll drop it off after school."

"Bye Chris."

"Bye Aurora."

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief the spell had worked.

"Aurora?"

Aurora turned to look at her younger sister. "Yea Charisma?"

"Why did you cast that spell? I thought you said we weren't going to use that spell anymore."

"I thought you were asleep." Aurora stated.

"I woke up while you were saying it." Charisma replied. "So why did you use it? And who on?"

"I used it on Chris and his family, because I feel it's the only way to keep them from getting hurt."

"Does Haley know you did that?"

"Yea."

"Is she mad at you about it?"

"Most likely yes."

"You do realize she could reverse it on you right Aurora?" Charisma questioned.

"Yes I do." Aurora sighed, deciding to change the topic. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"You want me to make you pancakes?"

"Oh, your making breakfast. Um... how about cereal."

Aurora laughed, "Cereal sounds good to me."

* * *

Haley walked up to the door, and found it locked. With a sigh she dug through her purse finding the key, and unlocked the door. Once inside she shut off the alarm, and headed to the back to put her stuff away. The only thing that kept running though her mind was what Aurora had told her earlier that morning. Did they really put people at risk by telling them their family secrets?

"Haley?" Haley was pulled out of her thoughts by a very familiar voice.

She turned and smiled, "You're late Wyatt, boss lady wouldn't be to happy about that."

"I'm a minute late." Wyatt replied, a smile on his face.

"But still, you know her. She's on your case even if you're only a minute late."

"Guess I'm lucky she's not here." Wyatt said, leaning down and giving Haley a kiss.

"Would the two of you stop sucking face and get back to work!" A voice shouted from the entrance.

Wyatt and Haley pulled apart to see there boss walking in. "Look who's late." Haley smiled.

"Hey I figured that since my employees are always late I deserved to be late for once."

"So in other words your car broke down again." Wyatt stated.

"Exactly." Their boss sighed. "And since when have the two of you been together?"

"Since this weekend." Haley smiled. "Aren't you happy for us Mary? After all you were the one yelling at us, and telling us we should just hurry up and get together."

"I don't think those were my exact words." Mary laughed.

"No they weren't." Haley smiled. "Just thought I'd put it in nicer terms."

Shaking her head Mary said, "Enough chit chat let's get to work."

"But there aren't any customers yet." Haley complained.

"Who cares go stock shelves." Mary sighed.

"Fine." Haley mumbled walking into the back to get a box of DVD's to start putting on the shelves.

* * *

"Charisma give it back!" Aurora yelled chasing her sister around the house.

"Why do you want it back so bad? It's just a notebook!" Charisma yelled in response taking off into the kitchen.

"It's not just a notebook Charisma. It's my notebook!" Aurora growled chasing after her.

"And what's so bad about me reading it?" Charisma questioned looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing." Aurora mumbled, as she lifted her sister off the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're using your powers." Charisma complained.

"Well I wouldn't use them if you left my stuff alone." Aurora shot back. "Now drop the notebook, or I won't let you down."

Once the notebook fell from Charisma's hand, Aurora gently let her sister down. With a small smile Aurora picked up the notebook, and left the kitchen.

"Uh...Aurora!" Aurora heard Charisma call after her.

"I could use some help."

"What?" Aurora turned, and walked back into the kitchen to see Charisma in the air again. "I didn't do that."

"I know you didn't. I levitated... but now I can't get down."

"You what?" Aurora questioned using her telekinesis to bring her sister back down to the ground.

"Levitated. You mean Haley didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Last week I found out I could levitate."

"And you guys didn't think of telling me?" Aurora questioned, her arms folded across her chest.

"I thought Haley would of told you."

* * *

Haley watched Wyatt from behind the counter, and bit her lip. She couldn't lie to him anymore it was eating her up inside. As Wyatt turned and smiled at her, she made her decision. "Mary I'm going to take a five minute break."

"Five minutes that's it Haley. Understand?"

Rolling her eyes Haley said, "Yes Mary I understand."

"Good." Mary said as Haley disappeared into the back.

Haley walked into the employee bathroom and locked the door. "God I hope I'm doing the right thing." she whispered before reciting a reversal spell to the one her sister had used that morning.

"_Mistakes were made_

_By a spell cast._

_Let the memories fade,_

_From forgotten to known. _

_Do not conceal, _

_What was wanted hidden._

_Let it be real, _

_To those who must know."_

Haley sighed, hoping it worked. She opened the bathroom door to see Wyatt standing there. "We need to talk." Wyatt stated.

"I know, but first you gotta tell your family not to go to Aurora for answers, and I'll explain everything to them, when we are done work. K?" Haley questioned.

Wyatt nodded, before orbing away. "Ok I thought you'd call them. Not orb away." Haley sighed, heading for the front. 'Might as well do some work.'

* * *

Aurora groaned at the sound of the doorbell. She slowly got off the couch and headed for the door. Opening the door she muttered, "What do you want?"

"Nice way to greet someone." Chris replied.

"Sorry. I was sleeping." Aurora sighed, smiling at him.

"Well I'm sorry to wake you." Chris handed her a bag. "Here's your homework. Everything you need to know about it is written down, courtesy of Kelsey. But I better get going. I have homework I need to get done. I'll talk to you later."

Aurora just nodded and said, "Bye Halliwell," before closing the door. As Aurora put the bag of homework down she heard the phone ring. "I'll get it Charisma!" she yelled up the stairs. Picking up the cordless she said, "Hello?"

"Hey Aurora."

"You on your way home Haley?"

"No, I'm going to be eating dinner with Wyatt tonight."

"Again?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for free food. Aside from that, there's spaghetti sauce in the fridge, just warm it up, cook some noodles, and there's supper for you, dad, and Charisma."

"Sounds good. What time are you going to be home?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. If you guys plan on doing the naughty. Don't do it here. I'd really like to sleep tonight."

"My god Aurora. Who do you think I am?"

"Hey! You're nineteen I highly doubt those thoughts haven't crossed your mind. Plus it was meant as a joke."

"I'm going to hang up on you now."

"Bye Haley." Aurora laughed, before Haley hung up on her. Shaking her head Aurora put down the phone and yelled up the stairs, "Haley's not going to be making dinner tonight!"

Charisma appeared at the top of the stairs, "What do you mean by that?"

"Haley is going out to dinner with Wyatt tonight. So I'm making supper."

"Uh... can't we wait till dad gets home? I'm sure he won't mind cooking tonight."

"Are you implying that I can't cook?"

"Sorry to break it to you sis, but you can't."

Glaring at her younger sister Aurora muttered, "Fine."

* * *

Haley looked at the questioning glances she was getting from everyone. She smiled weakly and said, "The easiest way of doing this that I can think of is you ask a question and I'll answer."

"Oh, me first!" Paige said jumping up. "Why, in the middle of a meeting, did I get hit with memories that I didn't have when I woke up this morning?"

"That's an easy one." Haley smiled. "Aurora cast a spell to erase your guys' memories of last nigh. And I cast a reversal spell a few hours later."

"Why exactly would Aurora cast a spell to erase our memories?" Phoebe asked.

"Um... fear I guess is an easy way to explain it." Haley replied, biting her lip.

"Uh huh and why did you wait so long to cast the reversal spell?" Phoebe asked next.

"First I was trying to go over the reasons Aurora gave me, and I was sort of agreeing with it in my head. As I thought about it harder... I just... I needed to tell someone... and I broke and reversed the spell."

"Why did you let Aurora go through with it in the first place?" Piper questioned.

"It was because of the look and speech Aurora gave me. Aurora has a way of getting what she wants with her famous looks. And on top of that something my dad told me when I got home last night." Haley replied.

"What was it that you're dad told you?" Wyatt asked, from his seat beside Haley.

"Basically that after you orbed Aurora and Charisma home last night, Aurora broke down. My dad told me that he'd never seen Aurora so beat up about something like that before. He said it broke his heart. When I asked him what exactly she said he told me the gist of it. Aurora feels like poison."

"Why would she feel like that?" Phoebe questioned.

Haley swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Aurora feels responsible for things that have happened in our family, and to friends of the family. Things like that. Last night was her braking point. I guess being down there again, as the same place she watched our mom die, got to her, especially with Charisma being the one in trouble.

The room fell silent, as they let the information they received so far sink in.

"My turn to ask something." Chris stated, breaking the silence that had filled the room. "What was the demon talking about last night?"

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask that question." Haley sighed. "And to tell you the truth, right now I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place." Paige suggested.

"See it's not that simple. There are 'beginnings' in the story." Haley tried to explain. "I could start with my great, great, great, great, great, grandmother's story. Or I could start with where the family history goes weird. Or just with my mom's story. It's just complicated."

Piper looked at Haley and smiled, "Just start where ever it will be easier to start."

Haley bit her lip, "Well Aurora, Charisma, and I come from a long line of witches. And when I say long, I mean long. But somewhere in the line the magic went funny to the point where the strongest of the powers went to the middle, or second child born, but only at the death of the mother, unless the mother decides to give up all her powers and hands them over to her child, risking her life.

"The middle, or second child has minor powers to begin with, but at the death of their mother their powers advance gradually, and sometimes uncontrollably. You can only guess the strongest line of magic in our family by that fact. To say the least, Aurora at the moment is the strongest witch in our entire family as of right now."

Haley paused and looked around. With a sigh she continues, "But there was a curse placed on our family..."

* * *

AN: Ha! I'll stop it there, only because I'm tired and want to get this posted. Thanks for the reviews guys! Now if only I got as many reviews as I do hits..lol. Anyway keep reviewing! The more I get the faster I try to update.

DrewFullFanLife: Glad you liked it:)

StargateAngel101: Thanks for the review! Here's the update.

lostnumb: I'm glad you think so. Hope you liked this chapter.

CharmedClover: I was wondering where you went! Had me scared for a bit, thought I lost one of my best reviewers. lol. Yea Aurora has Chris.. .now if she'd only come to realization of her own feelings, or if only Chris would make a move...lol. Hope you liked this chapter. :)

Angelnanoo: I'm glad you adore the fic:) Magical, eh? Hope you thought this chapter was magical too!


	10. Our Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Haley paused and looked around. With a sigh she continued, "But there was a curse placed on our family by a demon that was either jealous or pissed off. My four times great grandmother was the middle child, and jealous because her older and younger siblings both had fallen in love and were married, while she sat on the side lines and watched them live the life she had always wanted. And then one day she met a guy who turned her world upside down. She had no clue what she was getting herself into, but then again she didn't care, because she had finally found love. 

"The day he proposed she decided to tell him she was a witch. When the words left her mouth, he grinned and said 'I know'. The story from what I've been told is he gave her a big long speech that the witches in our line have passed down. It's actually the way my mom told my dad she loved him. I'm slowly getting side tracked, sorry. Anyway after his long speech he told her something she never expected to hear, he was a demon. When her family found out they went crazy, and turned their back on her, because they didn't know how to deal with something like this.

"My five times great grandmother was happy for her daughter, but she was scared at the same time. She had the biggest fear that her daughter was going to get her heart broken by this demon, and not have any children. But she was proven wrong. Her daughter had two girls and one boy, the first boy to be born into the family. And she lived happily with her husband until she died at the age of sixty-five.

"But that's not where that story ends. Her husband was destined to take over the underworld sooner or later, but because he married a witch he had to give up all his demonic abilities, and what not. To get him back for turning his back on the underworld a spell, or curse, or whatever you want to call it was cast on the family. It was to take effect on the sixth generation of his family, to the most powerful. Now do the math, while I go to the bathroom." Haley said standing up, and heading off in the direction of the bathroom, as she let this information sink in.

When Haley walked back into the room, she could tell they were all deep in thought, she bit her lip, something she'd been doing a lot lately, and asked, "Any more questions for me?"

"What exactly is this curse?" Wyatt questioned, as Haley sat down beside him.

"The demonic powers and rights given up would come back and take over, and slowly at that. The descendent would have no clue it was happening until it was to late, and the evil had taken over." Haley looked down at the ground. "There's no known way of preventing it from happening. At first everyone thought it was a joke, but as time progressed they could feel the evil everyone has inside themselves somewhere growing slowly. And once it fully takes over, who knows what's going to happen. My four times great grandfather packed a hell of a lot of power on his own, and add that to the power Aurora packs right now, and god only knows what can happen."

Haley closed her eyes, '_Here comes the hard part_,' she thought to herself before she took a deep breath and said, "For all I know, I'm going to have to kill one of my sisters, and I can't do that. I can't go through the pain of losing someone else." As the tears fell from Haley's eyes she felt Wyatt wrap his arms around her.

"We won't let that happen." Wyatt whispered in her ear.

"I'd like to see you try to stop it." Haley replied.

"This is the twenty first century." Piper said getting up and walking over to Haley. She crouched in front of her and looked her in the eyes, "We'll figure something out. There will be no evil siblings in this neighborhood."

Piper's mind drifted back to when Wyatt was one and Chris had shown up from the future to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. Chris had managed it, only to loose his own life. Piper was pulled out of her thoughts by Haley's voice, "It's not going to be as easy as you think it is. Our mom and grandmother tried everything imaginable to prevent it from happening. They even tried to bind Aurora's powers, but when our grandmother died, and her powers went to our mom, the binding spell broke. Then a week later our mom was killed and all hopes of preventing it disappeared. I've tried everything they did and then some."

"We'll have a talk with the Elders, see if they can help at all." Piper stated.

Haley snorted. "They won't help. They turned their back on our family a long time ago. I highly doubt they'll be willing to help at all."

"Oh believe me hun. They'll be willing to help once I'm threw with them." Piper stated, standing up. "Do we know how long we have until the evil talks control?"

"I hope forever. I'm hoping Aurora has enough good in her to fight it." Haley sighed. "But we have until her twentieth birthday. Her birthday marks the anniversary of the day the demon got married and left the underworld and his rights. And we figure her twentieth birthday, because that's how old our four times great grandmother was when they got married."

"Then look on the bright side," Paige smiled, "We have around four years to figure out what to do."

Haley nodded, "So I told you our story. You going to tell me yours?"

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked at each other. "You better get comfortable," Phoebe started.

"This is going to be a long story." Paige finished, and the two turned to Piper, giving her a look as though to say, 'Go ahead tell the story.'

With a small sigh Piper started, "It all started with Melinda Warren..."

* * *

Aurora smirked at her dad, "Glad to know I'm not the only one who can't cook in this house." 

"I can cook." Her father protested, while putting the pot of spaghetti sauce into the sink.

"Dad you burnt the spaghetti sauce, so far I have been the only one to do that in this family." Aurora laughed.

"Then lets hope you find a guy that can cook, 'cause otherwise you'll either starve, or get fat off of fast food." Donald replied..

"I'm glad you're so confident that I'll get better at cooking." Aurora said sarcastically.

"All part of my job." Donald joked. "Look I'm going to go get some Chinese Food, anything specific you want?"

"How about dry garlic?" Aurora replied.

"Don't forget the rice!" Charisma yelled from the living room.

Donald shook his head. "I'll be back in a half hour or so."

"You better hurry. I'm getting hungry." Aurora replied, before walking into the living room, and sitting down beside Charisma.

"I'll go as fast as I can." Donald said as he walked out the front door.

Aurora laughed and shook her head. "Aren't you glad you gave him a second chance?" Charisma questioned her.

Aurora smiled at her younger sister, "I'm very glad I gave him a second chance."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did Charisma." Aurora replied.

"You know what I mean Aurora."

"Ask away." Aurora said, closing her eyes, as she curled up on the one side of the couch.

"What was the demon talking about last night?"

Aurora's eyes shot open, "Nothing Charisma. You know those demons they all have a few screws loose in those heads of theirs."

"Don't lie to me Aurora."

"What makes you think I'm lying to you Charisma?"

"Your eyes." Charisma simply stated. "I can tell by your eyes. I'm surprised you haven't noticed, your eyes always give you away."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't Charisma."

"Yes they do Aurora." Charisma replied before saying, "Can you please tell me what he was talking about?"

"Basically I pack a lot of power." Aurora sighed. "Because the most power goes to the middle, or second child in the family."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it is with our family."

"Do you think it's the same with Chris's family?" Charisma questioned.

"Probably not."Aurora replied. "And if you ask why I'll use my telekinesis on you again."

"Fine. I'm going to go up to my room. Call me when dad comes home with the food." Charisma said standing up and leaving the room.

Aurora sighed, 'If only Haley was here to take on that question.' she thought to herself, as she picked up the cordless.

* * *

"Wow." Haley whispered when Piper finished the story."Wonder why we never heard of you guys. You'd think every magical being would of heard about you." 

"Almost everyone has." Paige replied.

"Guess we live a more magical sheltered life the I thought." Haley sighed. "Now if only Aurora heard that, maybe then she wouldn't care about you knowing our family secret."

"Are you going to tell her we know everything?" Chris questioned.

"Are you kidding me? Aurora would kill me." Haley laughed.

"I can't believe you're scared of your sisters." Wyatt stated.

Haley looked at him with a smile on her face, "Hey you'd be scared too, if you had a sibling that could send you five feet in the air and keep you there for awhile."

"Who said I didn't?" Wyatt questioned. At Haley's raised eyebrow Wyatt said, "Chris has telekinesis too."

"Wow, our siblings are a lot alike." Haley mused, at the same time Haley's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Haley." Aurora's voice drifted through the phone a little too cheerily.

"Hey Aurora what's up?" She questioned in the same cheery tone, which earned her a few looks.

"Not much really. What about you?"

"Just talking here."

"That's awesome, Haley."

"Always is." Haley paused and sighed. "Enough of this what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh, sure you didn't. Why else would you be acting perky? Are you possessed again?" At the looks she got from Wyatt's family she mouthed, 'I'll explain later.'

"I didn't. And no I'm not possessed again. It's just...I could of really used you here Haley."

"What happened?"

"Charisma asked me about what the demon was talking about last night., and I didn't know what to say. So I told her that the most power goes to the middle child. And then she started to ask questions, so I threatened to send her flying. And by the way why didn't you tell me about Charisma being able to levitate?"

"First, tell Charisma I'll talk to her later about it all. Second, stop threatening her with your telekinesis, that is not nice. And third, it slipped my mind. Now is all you called for?"

"And to tell you dad burnt the spaghetti sauce."

"Dad burnt the spaghetti sauce? You're kidding me right?" Haley laughed.

"Nope. He went to get Chinese food so that we don't starve."

"Well at least now we know where you get your horrible cooking skills from."

"I'm not that bad."

"Sure your not sis. But I gotta go. I'll see you in an hour or two."

"Kay, bye Haley."

"Bye Aurora." Haley said, putting her cell away.

"So what was this about being possessed again?" Phoebe questioned.

"Oh last year Aurora was taken over by some blonde bimbo's spirit. It was quite comical, really. I've never seen Aurora giggle and act all girly girl like that before." Haley laughed at the memory.

"So you guys run into a lot of demon's, and things like that I take it?" Paige asked

"A fair amount of demons." Haley replied. "When we were younger, our mom made a game out of it. Who ever vanquished the most demons in a month, got a present. It was my moms way of making sure we didn't get scared. 'Cause you know there are some pretty nasty looking demons out there."

* * *

"Supper was good." Aurora stated. "You're an awesome chef, dad." 

"I know, it's just so hard to drive to the restaurant, order the food, wait for it, drive it home when you get it, and put it on the plates." Donald replied.

"It takes pure talent. Talent I hope I inherited." Aurora laughed.

"I bet you did. If you can't cook, I'm pretty sure you can do that." Donald said, as he cleared the table.

"Aurora do you think you can help with the computer? It was beeping at me earlier." Charisma said, getting up from the table.

"Maybe the reason why it was beeping at you was because it doesn't like you." Aurora replied.

"Oh yea, the computer just hates me." Charisma said rather sarcastically.

"Wow you turn ten, and your sarcasm increases." Aurora sighed. "I'll be up in a sec."

"Ok." Charisma said leaving the room.

Shaking her head Aurora asked, "Need any help in here?"

"No I think I got it.." Donald replied.

"Kay. Call me if you need anything." Aurora said, before leaving the room, and heading upstairs. As she walked into her younger sister's room she said, "So let me see this beeping computer of yours."

"Oh don't worry about it." Charisma said smiling at Aurora, "I fixed it."

"So I walked up those stairs for nothing?"

"I guess so. Unless you go into your room and use your computer." Charisma replied.

"I should, I wonder if anyone I know's online." Aurora said, as she turned and left Charisma's room.

When Aurora got into her room she closed her door, and sat down at the computer, signing in she was surprised by a message.

_Reagman: Hey there!_

_ATC: Hey, how are ya?_

_Reagman: I'm good. U?_

_ATC: Fine._

_Reagman: So what are you up to?_

_ATC: Just waiting for Haley to get home._

_Reagman: Where is she?_

_ATC: Out with a friend of hers._

_Reagman: Boyfriend?_

_ATC: Reagan you ask a lot of questions. Look I'm going to go. Talk to you later._

_Reagman: Bye._

Aurora signed off, Reagan just didn't get the hint. With a sigh she lied down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Her homework was done, she was already bored of the computer, Charisma was on her own computer, and Haley wasn't home. Aurora was bored out of her mind. Rolling over on her bed, Aurora picked up her stereo remote from the floor, and turned the stereo on. As she rolled back onto her back, dropping the remote beside her, older music drifted through her room.

A smile came to her face as she closed her eyes and listened to the music. Her mother's music. The music she remembered hearing when she was younger. As the music played, Aurora curled up, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Wow, kinda sucky, but o well. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, but I got the feeling you guys don't like cliffhangers...sorry. lol 

CharmedClover: Cliffhangers are great, especially when it comes to big bad curses. Yea I know, I was fighting with myself. Part of me wanted Haley to just leave it, and another part of me wanted Haley to reverse it. You know what part I went with. I'm glad I can't get rid of you that easy. lol. I'm still pondering who's going to make the first move, I'm kinda leaning towards Aurora, but we'll see.

DrewFullerFanLife: Thanks :)

csi-fan88: It's great to have people hooked, means more reviews. lol

Rachel: Sorry had to stop it there. :P Aurora and Chris, will be together sooner or later.

Silver A-san -88: Here's an update!

lostnumb: There's the type of cure... if you can call it that...lol

Angelnanoo: I like the word magical, it describes it so well. Keep reviewing!


	11. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"Come on Aurora, get up. You don't want to be late for school." Aurora heard Haley whisper, as she shook her.

"Mmmm." was all Aurora said in reply.

"Don't make me get ice cold water." Haley threatened.

"I'm getting up." Aurora mumbled.

"You better." Haley sighed before leaving the room.

Aurora opened her eyes, and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked at the clock on her wall and figured she had enough time for a shower, and breakfast if she was fast. Getting out of bed, Aurora walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. Sighing she left her room, and walked into the bathroom, for a nice, warm shower.

When she was done, there was a knock on the door. "Yea?"

"Aurora you have ten minutes, or you're walking." Haley's voice drifted through the door.

"I'm almost done, just hold your horses Haley." Aurora replied as she quickly dried and brushed her hair.

"I don't have any horses." Haley said from the other side of the door.

Aurora shook her head before opening the bathroom door. "There I'm done."

"You're hair is still wet." Haley pointed out.

"I know Haley." Aurora sighed.

"Well aren't you going to blow dry it?"

"No, it would take me ten minutes to do that, and I'm hungry. So I want to go eat something before we go." Aurora replied, before walking past her sister.

In ten minutes, Aurora managed to wolf down two pieces of toast and a cup of orange juice. Picking up her bag, she followed her two sisters out the front door, locking it behind her, and to Haley's car.

"Dad's going to be picking you up from school today, Charisma." Haley sighed, as she started the car.

"OK." Charisma replied.

"Aurora, Wyatt said he could pick you up, when he picks up Chris and Melinda." Haley stated, pulling out of the driveway.

"I thought he worked the same shift as you." Aurora noted.

"He does, but he takes his break when you guys finish school, so that he can pick up his siblings for his mom." Haley replied.

"Why don't you do that?" Aurora questioned.

"Cause I'm not that nice." Haley laughed.

"Obviously." Aurora sighed, when Haley pulled to a stop. "I'm surprised you didn't just slow down, and kick me out the door."

"I could if you wanted me too." Haley replied.

"No that's ok." Aurora said getting out of the car. "Bye you guys. See you later."

Aurora closed the car door, and turned towards the school. As Haley pulled away, to drop Charisma off at school, Aurora walked into the school. Before she got to her locker she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Aurora. How are you feeling?"

Aurora stopped walking and turned, "I'm feeling pretty good. What about you Kelsey?"

"I'm good." Kelsey said, linking arms with Aurora and pulling her along. "Going to your locker?"

"That I am." Aurora replied.

"Kay, good." Kelsey smiled. "And before I forget I bought you a ticket to the dance."

"Why did you do that?" Aurora questioned, as they came to a stop at her locker.

"Well you weren't here yesterday, and dance tickets here sell out fast, so I bought you one." Kelsey replied.

"How much did it cost you?"

"Oh, ten dollars."

"I'll pay you back tomorrow, Kelsey."

"Don't worry about it." Kelsey replied. "It's your first dance here."

"I'm going to pay you back." Aurora stated. "So who else is going?"

"The guys."

"So Eric, Adam, and Chris?"

"Yea."

"Guess I'm stuck going to this dance." Aurora sighed, closing her locker door.

"Oh, don't make it sound so bad Aurora. It'll be fun." Kelsey smiled.

"Uh huh. So where are the guys?"

"I don't know." Kelsey replied.

Aurora gasped, "You don't know where your boyfriend is? That's a first."

"Oh, be quiet Aurora." Kelsey mumbled.

"I'm just bugging you Kelsey." Aurora laughed.

At the sound of the bell, they said goodbye, and Kelsey left to her locker, while Aurora opened hers. Aurora took her math stuff out, closed her locker, and headed towards the class. Once she got into the classroom she took her seat beside Chris and said, "So I'm stuck going to the dance."

"I heard." Chris replied.

"You ok? You seem kind of lost in thought." Aurora noted.

"I'm fine."

"And I'm the queen of the world."

"Really. I'm fine Aurora."

"Whatever you say Chris." Aurora sighed, looking at Chris. He was mad, she could feel it, "Ok, what did I do?"

"What makes you think you did anything?"

"You're pissed off at me, I can tell."

"I'm not pissed off at you Aurora."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not."

Aurora shook her head, deciding to leave the conversation there.

* * *

Aurora slammed her locker shut. The day had started out fine, and then drastically went down hill. She could tell Chris was mad at her for some bizarre reason, he hadn't been his normal, talkative self all day. She was also on the verge of failing Socials, the project she had spent all day on, hadn't brought her up enough marks to keep her safe. To top it all off she could feel a headache coming on.

Once she was outside she scanned the area for Wyatt's car. When she saw it she headed over to it and walked over to Wyatt's door. "Hey Wyatt. Haley told me you were gonna give me a ride home."

"Yup." Was all Wyatt said in reply.

"Um... I think I'm going to walk home, I need to clear my head." Aurora sighed.

"You sure Aurora?"

"I'm positive Wyatt." Aurora smiled.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Wyatt said.

"That you will." Aurora said, before heading in the direction of her house. As she walked she went through everything that had happened the past couple of months. It was definitely different from everything she remembered going through. Then there was Chris, he definitely wasn't your average sixteen-year-old male.

Aurora shook her head, Chris always seemed to be on her mind lately, and she really didn't know why. Sighing she came to a stop in front of her house, adjusting the messenger bag thrown over her shoulder she walked up the pathway and into her house. Walking inside she found it eerily quiet, and dark.

"Hello, anyone here?" She asked, walking further into the house.

When she got no reply, she began to get worried. She headed into the kitchen where she saw a piece of paper sitting on the counter. Picking it up she read, '_I took Charisma out to get ice cream. Be back in a bit. Dad._'

"Ok, now I'm not worried." Aurora whispered putting the piece of paper down.

As she put her messenger bag down on the counter, she got the sudden feeling that someone, or something was watching her. Quickly turning around she scanned the room but so nothing there. "You're just being paranoid." Aurora mumbled, leaving the kitchen

She jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, she turned and headed back to the kitchen picking it up off the counter, "Hello?"

"Hey Aurora, it's Kelsey."

"Hey Kelsey. What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall, to go shopping for the dance."

"Tonight?"

"No. Tomorrow night."

"I guess I could."

"Good. I didn't want to go alone, and I'm pretty sure Eric wouldn't of come with me."

"Yea, guys usually don't like going to the mall."

"Yea. But I gotta go. My mom wants to use the phone."

"Ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye."

At the sound of the click on the other end, Aurora sighed and put the phone down. "And why did I agree to go to the mall?" She wondered out loud, as she headed upstairs. Aurora walked into her room, and lied down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling memories of her mother came to her.

_**Flashback**_

_A three year old Aurora tossed and turned in her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come on baby wake up. It's ok. Mommy's here now." The whisper she heard woke Aurora up._

"_Mommy?" She questioned, sitting up._

"_I'm right here kiddo." Her mother replied, crawling in the bed beside her. "Wanna tell me about your dream?"_

"_You, daddy, and Haley left me." Aurora whispered, curling closer into her mother._

"_Aww, baby, we'll never leave you. And if we ever get hurt badly and have to go for awhile, we'll always be with you. We'll always be watching you." Christine comforted her daughter._

"_Promise, mommy?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Mommy sing to me. Please."_

"_Do you think it'll help you sleep?"_

_Aurora nodded in response._

"_Kay what do you want me to sing to you?"_

"_Um... 'I'm With You'." _

"_You sure you want that one?"_

"_I like it."_

"_Ok." Christine looked down at her three year old daughter before she started singing softly._

_I'm Standing on a bridge _

_I'm waitin' in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_but I... I'm with you _

_Im looking for a place _

_Searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_cause nothings going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_but I... I'm with you_

_Christine smiled at Aurora, "Now you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Stay here mommy. I don't want the dream to come back."_

_**End Flashback**_

Aurora smiled, her mother had, had such a beautiful voice. When she sang all your troubles went away, and Aurora missed that, she wished her mother could be there to help her get through life. She wished her mother could be there to talk to, not that she didn't like talking to Haley, she just wanted her mother there to talk to.

_**Flashback**_

_An eleven year old Haley walked passed her sisters, as she went to find their mother. _

"_Where are you going?" An eight year old Aurora questioned her older sister._

"_To find mom."_

"_But she said we had to wait here."_

"_But I wanna know what she's doing."_

"_She's talking to Grandma in her room, about what you saw." Aurora sighed._

"_But its not going to happen." Haley said. "What I see, never happens."_

"_You don't know that Haley." Aurora replied. "One of these days what you see could really happen."_

"_When pigs fly."_

"_See I could make that happen." Aurora grinned, using her telekinesis to float Charisma's toy pig into the air. "Ha, a pig flew." _

"_Give back, Aurora." Charisma cried._

"_Sorry sis," Aurora sighed, putting the toy back down. But as she did so the room shook, Aurora's head snapped up to look at Haley. "Charisma stay here and play with Mr. Piggy. We'll be right back."_

"_Kay." Charisma replied distractedly._

_Aurora and Charisma left the room and walked down the hallway to their grandmother's room. Where they saw a large demon ready to throw another fire ball in the direction of their mother and grandmother. Aurora shot her hand out, just as he threw the fire ball, changing its direction. The demon spun around to face Aurora and Charisma, giving their mother and grandmother enough time to say a spell to get rid of the demon._

"_That's what I saw." Haley whispered. "That's what I saw happen."_

"_Grandma, mom you guys ok?" Aurora questioned._

"_We're fine, hun." Their grandmother said._

"_You're lying," Aurora stated. "Look at your arm Grandma, you're bleeding."_

_Christine looked at her children, "Go to Charisma. I don't want her in a room alone."_

"_But..." Haley tried to protest._

"_NOW!" _

_Aurora and Haley jumped at their mother's harshness, and quickly left the room._

_**End Flashback**_

That had been the day Aurora's grandmother had died, leaving her powers to their mother. But their mother's time with those powers were short lived, because it was only months later that their mother was killed, and the powers were past to Aurora.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you want with me?" An eight year old Aurora heard her mother say. _

"_I want the power you possess." The demon sneered. _

"_Why do you want it? It's nothing special." Christine replied. _

"_That's a lie. I can feel the power. It's stronger then anything I felt before and I want it." _

"_There's only one way you can get it..."_

"_Kill you. I know."_

_Christine bit her tongue, he didn't know the truth, which kept her children safe. "Then what's taking you so long? Kill me already!"_

_Aurora wanted to call out from her hiding spot, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk being seen, or heard. As the demon threw an energy ball at Christine, Aurora tried to use her telekinesis to change it's direction, but was stopped by strong hands grabbing her. "Let me go." She said threw gritted teeth, squirming and watching as the energy ball hit her mother square in the chest._

"_MOMMY!" Aurora cried out, kicking behind her, and managing to get away from the demon who had taken hold of her. Aurora ran to her mother, ignoring the demon, ignoring everything. "Mommy, say something. Please." _

_But the only reply Aurora got was a demon holding her in the air. She glared down at his face, before she managed to kick him, and use her telekinesis to send him flying into the other demon that had shown up. As she did this Haley appeared beside her. "How did you get here?"_

"_Same way you did." Haley replied, her eyes drifting towards their mothers body. "Mom." she whispered._

"_Did you get the spell?" Aurora questioned._

"_Yea." Haley replied shaking her head, hoping what she saw was just her imagination. _

_**End Flashback**_

Aurora could feel the tears now running down her cheeks. She had let her mother die, if she hadn't waited so long to do something, her mother could of still been alive. If she hadn't waited for the demon to make the first move, her mother would be here with her right now.

Sitting up Aurora wiped the tears away, and walked towards the bathroom. Once she was inside she turned on the taps, and put her hands under the flowing water, letting it collect in her palms before bringing it to her face. Aurora did this a few more times before drying her face, and heading downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened, and Haley walked in. "You ok Aurora?" Haley questioned as she closed the door.

"I'm fine." Aurora smiled. "Why?"

"Your eyes are red an puffy." Haley stated walking over to her sister.

"I...I was thinking."

"About mom?"

"About mom." Aurora sighed, sitting down on the stairs. "I miss her so much Haley."

"We all do Aurora." Haley replied sitting down beside her. "None of us will ever stop missing her. But she'd hate it if she knew we were still sitting here dwelling on the fact that she's dead eight years later. It would drive her insane, not that she doesn't want us to remember her, she'd just want us to keep going with our life, and keep her in our heart and mind."

"I know, but I can't help it."

Deciding to change the subject Haley asked, "So where's dad and Charisma?"

"They went to get ice cream."

"So they'll be gone for awhile."

"You know dad. Ice cream means a walk through the park, and sitting and talking. One reason I loved getting ice cream with him when I was younger. Something that was suppose to take fifteen minutes, turned into a two hour event."

"Yea, but you should get started on your homework. And don't say you don't have any, I know you do. I'm gonna go have a nice long bath. I've been needing one all day." Haley said standing up.

"I'd say, you're starting to smell." Aurora joked, earning herself a slap upside the head. "Why do you always insist on hitting me?"

"Because you're mean to me." Haley laughed.

"No I'm not." Aurora said innocently, as Haley walked upstairs laughing.

Aurora watched Haley walk up the stairs, before heading to the kitchen to do her homework, an attempt to push her thoughts of their mother back just a little bit.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the feedback so far you guys! Lets see I have 1115 hits, which made my day, but I only have 33 reviews so far, which doesn't seem right to me. So review you guys! Make my day and leave one, and tell me if you have anything you'd like to see happen, I'm sure I could write it in.

CharmedClover: Yes I could skip ahead... or I could bring it sooner then was thought...like the next chapter... hmm... you'll just have to wait and see. Don't know when I'm going to get them together, possibly the school dance.

Angelnanoo: Yes they are MAGICAL. lol. Great stuff. Glad you like it. :D

AlexisHaliwell89: I'm glad you love it, and are addicted. The more reviews I get, the faster I try to update... just remember that. And I'm glad you think Chris and Aurora are perfect for each other.

ilovedrew88: Glad you love the story, and think that the couples I have chosen to go with work. :)


	12. School Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Aurora groaned as she sat down in the food court across from Kelsey. "I was wondering when you'd get here." Kelsey laughed.

"Yea, sorry about taking so long. I've had a rough day today. And my dad wouldn't give me a ride here, so I had to walk all the way here." Aurora complained.

"I feel so sorry for you."

"You should." Aurora sighed. "So where to first?"

"Clothes stores. 'Cause we gotta find outfits before we get accessories." Kelsey smiled.

"I want to make it clear that there is no way I'm gonna wear a dress or skirt." Aurora stated.

"Ok." Kelsey said, "Then we gotta find you a nice pair of jeans, and a sexy shirt to go with it. You want something that'll make the guys drool. Or at least Chris."

"Chris?"

Kelsey pulled Aurora out of her seat, and through the food court, to the first of many stores, as she said, "Oh come on. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. Plus you guys would look so cute together."

"Me and Chris? That's a laugh and a half." Aurora replied, as Kelsey pulled random shirts off of racks and shelves.

"No its not." Kelsey stated, walking to the change rooms. She walked over to one of the employees and asked, "Could my friend try these on?"

"Sure." He replied, taking the shirts and opening one of the change rooms. "There you go. Call me if you need anything."

Kelsey smiled at him, "Thank you." Turning to Aurora she said, "Hurry up, we don't have all night."

"How do you even know what size I am?" Aurora questioned.

"You look like you're a small possibly a medium. So I grabbed one of each in a few kinds of shirts. If you didn't notice I'm pretty good at going through a store quickly. Now go try the shirts on."

"Fine." Aurora sighed, going into the change room. As she changed she said, "About the me and Chris thing, I highly doubt that's going to happen?"

"And why do you say that?" Kelsey questioned in response.

"I just don't see it." Aurora replied walking out of the change room. "What do you think?" she questioned turning around.

"Shirts cute, but I don't know. Try on the other one." Kelsey replied. "The question is though, do you like Chris?"

"Ye...no...I don't know." Aurora sighed, from inside the change room.

"You sound like I did about Eric, before we were going out." Kelsey mused.

"Well how did you know you liked him?" Aurora questioned walking out of the change room.

"I don't like Eric." Kelsey stated. At Aurora's questioning glance Kelsey laughed, and said, "I love Eric. I don't know where I'd be without him."

Aurora smiled, and looked down at the shirt she was wearing, a tank top, that flowed out at he bottom. "Anyway what do you think about this shirt? I like it."

"I like that one. You should get it."

"I think I will. I'll meet you out front in a few."

"Ok."

Aurora quickly changed, and grabbed the shirt she was going to buy. Heading to the cashier, all that was running through her head was what Kelsey said about her and Chris. Shaking her head she paid for the shirt, and met Kelsey in front of the store. "I guess I need jeans and then I'm done."

"Yea, and then you can help me find something."

"Sounds good to me." Aurora smiled.

The two of them spent the next two hours spending money, on this they didn't necessarily need. The friendship between the two had grown, and both learnt things about the other that they didn't know before. Kelsey smiled at Aurora, "You need a ride home?"

"That would be great."

"Kay, just follow me. Hopefully my moms outside already." Kelsey said, as they left the mall. "You know that was fun."

"We gotta do that again sometime."

"I agree with you there." Kelsey laughed, "There's my mom. You live on Chris's street right?"

"Yup."

* * *

Aurora looked at herself in the mirror, after the trip to the mall she had finished her homework, and crawled into bed. The day had gone by surprisingly really fast, it was already Thursday night, the night of the dance. There was a knock on her door, and it opened to reveal Charisma and Haley standing there.

"What do you guys think?" Aurora questioned turning to face them.

"You look great." Haley smiled, sitting down on Aurora's bed.

"Is that what you bought yesterday?" Charisma questioned.

"Yea." Aurora sighed, looking down at the dark colored blue jeans, and the tank top that flowed out.

"You ready for your first dance in San Francisco?" Haley smiled.

"Sure. It should be entertaining." Aurora replied.

"How are you going to get there exactly?" Was Haley's next question.

"Kelsey's mom is picking up everyone, and she's going to be giving us all rides home too. But I don't know how that's going to go. Chris still seems pissed off at me for some bizarre reason."

"I'm sure he has gotten over whatever he was mad about." Haley stated, knowing in a way it was her fault he was mad at Aurora. After all she did reverse the spell, and tell his family everything Aurora didn't want to.

"Hope so. Otherwise tonight's gonna suck big time."

"Why? Because you like him, and it kills you to have him mad at you?" Haley questioned.

Aurora bit her cheek. Was it that obvious. "I... I just don't know what I did."

"Aww... my little sister has a crush." Haley laughed. "And don't worry Aurora, I'm sure after he sees you it'll be all forgotten."

"Have the two of you done your shopping for Disney Land yet? You guys leave Monday." Aurora asked changing the subject as she sat down beside Haley.

"We're doing that tonight." Charisma replied.

"Have fun."

"Oh we will." Haley laughed.

"Aurora your rides here!" They heard their father yell up the stairs.

"You have fun at the dance, and fill me in on everything when you get back." Haley ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Aurora laughed before leaving her room.

* * *

"Wow." Was the first word that left Aurora's mouth when she walked into the school gym. There were two big screens, a platform, streamers and balloons, smoke machine, and people everywhere. "You guys go all out here for dances don't you?"

"You should see the proms." Kelsey laughed.

"So who wants to dance?" Aurora questioned turning to face the three guys. None of them said anything in reply. Shaking her head Aurora turned to Kelsey, "Do they usually make you sit on the side lines?"

"Usually half way through a dance I can get Eric on the dance floor." Kelsey replied.

"Oh, that's sad. Very sad." Aurora sighed. "You're supposed to dance at a dance. Not sit around on your butts watching everyone else dance."

"Oh like you've never done that at a dance." Adam replied.

"At all the dances I've been to, I've never sat down, or stood around doing nothing before. The whole reason to go to a dance is to have fun. Now who wants to dance?" Aurora smiled. No one said anything in reply. "Fine, I'm gonna go find myself someone to dance with."

"Chris will dance with you." Kelsey offered before Aurora walked away.

"I don't know... he doesn't look like much of a dancer." Aurora laughed.

"I resent that."Chris stated. "I can dance."

"Then prove it." Aurora said dragging him away. Once they were a safe distance away Aurora asked, "You still mad at me?"

"No." Chris stated.

"Well why were you mad at me in the first place? 'Cause I couldn't figure it out."

"I'll tell you later." Chris sighed. "So we gonna dance, or just stand around talking?"

"I thought you'd never ask me to dance Halliwell." Aurora smiled, as the two danced.

* * *

"Told the two of you they'd get together." Kelsey grinned.

"But there not together yet." Adam pointed out.

"But by the end of the night they'll be together." Kelsey replied.

"And how are you going to arrange that?" Eric asked his girlfriend.

"Well I know for a fact that Aurora likes Chris, and from what you guys told me Chris likes Aurora. So it's only a matter of time before the two get together. Why not the night of the school dance?"

"Come on this is Chris we're talking about Kelsey." Adam sighed. "He'll never make a move tonight."

"I"m not counting on him to." Kelsey laughed. "It's Aurora who's going to make the first move."

"How can you be sure about that?" Adam asked, giving Kelsey a questioning look.

"It's a girl thing." Kelsey smiled at him.

"You always use that as an excuse in some way, shape, or form." Adam complained.

"What can I say? I'm not good with excuses." Kelsey replied.

"Ok, so it's betting time." Eric jumped into the conversation.

"Fifty bucks says they'll be together within an hour." Kelsey stated.

"Ten says they won't be together till Friday night." Adam said.

"Not so sure of your self there bud?" Kelsey questioned.

"Not entirely, no." Adam replied.

Shaking his head Eric said, "Thirty they won't be together till the end of the night."

"The two of you are going down." Kelsey grinned. "And I'm gonna be rich."

* * *

"You're a pretty good dancer Halliwell." Aurora commented a half hour later, as they headed over to their friends.

"Thanks for the compliment." Chris smiled at her.

"So you guys have fun?" Kelsey questioned.

"Yea. I was amazed, Chris is really good at dancing." Aurora laughed.

"I did teach him." Kelsey replied. 'Did you ask him?' she mouthed in Aurora's direction.

'No.' Aurora mouthed back.

"You didn't teach me." Chris laughed. "You wish you taught me."

"Ok. So I taught Adam and Eric, with your help." Kelsey laughed.

"That's right." Chris nodded.

Aurora laughed and shook her head, "I'll be right back you guys. I gotta go to the little girls room."

"I'll go with you." Kelsey jumped at the chance of talking to Aurora privately, about her asking Chris out.

The two friends left the guys behind, as they walked to the women's bathroom. Once inside Kelsey asked, "So you gonna ask Chris out?"

"I dunno." Aurora sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You like him right?" Kelsey questioned.

"Yes... I like him." Aurora sighed. "But I highly doubt he likes me."

"Oh he likes you." Kelsey grinned.

"And how would you know this?" Aurora asked, giving Kelsey a questioning look.

"Eric and Adam." Kelsey smiled. "So you gonna ask Chris out?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just wait for him to ask me out."

"Girl you'll be waiting a long time." Kelsey stated. "Chris has had some horrible relationships, and as cute as he is, he's been turned down a few times, kinda crushed his ego. So I think you gotta make the first move."

Aurora laughed, "And what do you propose I do? Kiss him?"

"Why not. It'll get his attention, before you ask him out on a date. If you liked him Aurora you'd do it."

Aurora was silent for a few minutes before saying, "I think I will."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kelsey asked with a small smile.

"Well I actually have to go pee, so if you'd excuse me."Aurora said disappearing into one of the stalls.

"Sorry." Kelsey sighed.

A few minutes later Aurora walked out of the stall, and to the sink. Washing her hands she looked at Kelsey, "So you really think I should do this?"

"Yes." Kelsey replied, "And you should do it soon."

"I dunno." Aurora sighed, doubting she'd be able to go, 'Hey Chris! Wanna go out with me.'

"You can do it Aurora." Kelsey said, pulling Aurora out of the bathroom.

"I don't think I can."

"You can, and you will." Kelsey whispered as they made their way to the group.

"Chris can I talk to you?"

"Uh...sure."

Aurora grabbed onto Chris's arm and pulled him a little ways away from the group. She looked at him and said, "I don't know what I'm doing," before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him. She felt Chris deepen the kiss, before she pulled away. Looking up at him, and biting her lip she asked, "Chris will you go out with me?"

After a minute of silence Chris replied, "Yes Aurora I'll go out with you."

Aurora smiled at Chris and kissed him again. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. But I guess we should get back to our friends."

* * *

Aurora waved goodbye, before heading inside her house, where she was met by Haley. "So, how was the dance?" Haley asked right away.

"It was amazing." Aurora smiled taking off her shoes and coat.

"Care to explain?"

"I dunno." Aurora replied walking up the stairs and to her room.

"Oh come on you gotta tell me." Haley informed Aurora as she followed her.

"Me and Chris are going out." Aurora smiled.

"Really? So who asked who?"

"I asked im, after being pressured by Kelsey to do so."

"So you've got a boyfriend now." Haley grinned. "That's so cute."

"If you don't mind Haley, I'd like to get some shut eye now."

"Oh, no problem." Haley said, leaving Aurora's room.

As soon as the door closed behind Haley, Aurora collapsed onto her bed, soon falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys. I just got a job, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, the job might get in my way a little.

AlexisHalliwell89: Yea I can be a hopeless romantic too...lol. Glad you're still addicted :)

DrewFullerFanLife: Thank you

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: Glad you think so.

CharmedClover: Chris will explain himself soon...lol. But what will Aurora think when she finds out Haley reversed the spell...hmm... Hope you liked this chapter!

ilovedrew88: Yea Haley's very responsible for her two younger sisters, kinda like I am for mine..lol. Hope you liked the chapter. ;)


	13. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Haley sighed as she lied down on her bed, Aurora was growing up fast. It seemed like everyday Aurora grew up a little more. Haley closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Haley opened her eyes to find herself standing in their living room, but it looked different. The coffee table was turned over, there were black marks on the furniture, stains on the floor. She gasped when she saw herself walk into the room, with tear stained cheeks. _

_And she almost collapsed when she saw Aurora appear before the image of herself, her brown hair looked darker, and instead of her usual jeans and tank top she was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a black halter top. Aurora didn't look any older then she did now, but she had an evil gleam in her eyes. _

"_Come with me Haley." Haley heard her sister say. _

"_No, Aurora I can't." She heard the image of herself reply. "Have you seen what you've done? Have you seen what you've become Aurora?"_

"_Haley, being evil isn't so bad." Aurora grinned. "I can get anything I want at the snap of my fingers, even Charisma's enjoying her time with me. If you wanted you could bring Wyatt with you, He has quite the power. I wouldn't mind having him helping me out."_

"_You don't get it do you Aurora? Being evil isn't good at all, you hurt the people you love. God Aurora dad and Chris both died because of you. Don't you feel any remorse?" _

_Aurora glared, "I feel remorse. I wish Chris could be there with me, helping me. A girl needs help sometimes."_

"_What's happened to you Aurora?" Haley could see fresh tears fall from her image's eyes._

"_I followed my destiny Haley."_

"_It wasn't destiny Aurora. It was a curse, and it happened way to soon."_

"_Believe what you want Haley. And I'll let you think it over, I'll be back tomorrow." Aurora sighed. "I don't want to have to kill you big sister." With that said Aurora disappeared._

_Haley watched her image collapse onto the couch, and drop her head in her hands. "WYATT!" she heard herself yell. As his name came out of her mouth, blue and white sparkly light appeared, quickly forming Wyatt. _

"_Did she come back?" Wyatt questioned immediately sitting down beside her form. At her nod Wyatt said, "We'll fix things Haley."_

"_How Wyatt? People are already dead because of her. People we love and care about are dead because of her." Was the reply he got. "What a Christmas present I got, an evil sister. And all I gave her was a souvenir from Disney Land."_

Haley shot up in bed, her breathing heavy, and sweat on her forehead. "Please let that have been a dream, and not a premonition." she whispered, as she jumped out of bed.

She walked to her door, and opened it, looking it to the hallway, noting that all the lights were off, and everything was silent. Haley then walked out of her room, and to Aurora's. Looking in she saw Aurora roll onto her side, and then out of the bed, hitting the ground with a loud 'thump'. She watched Aurora sit up, and mumble something about how no one wanted her to sleep, not even herself, before she climbed back into bed, and tried to fall asleep again.

Haley shook her head and quietly closed the door before going to Charisma's door and looking in to see Charisma lying on her back sound asleep, with a small smile on her face.

Sighing Haley closed the door, and headed back to her room, where she lied down on her bed awake for the next five hours. Waiting for the sounds of movement in her siblings and father's rooms before she got out of bed, and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

She was almost done breakfast when Aurora walked into the kitchen, "Well you're up early."

"My nose told me there was good food down here, so I got cleaned up and all that stuff." Aurora replied, sitting down.

"Well now I know how to get you up in the morning." Haley laughed.

"The question is, why didn't you realize it sooner?" Aurora said.

"Guess I'm a little slow." Haley sighed.

"Guess so."

Haley put some pancakes on a plate and handed it to Aurora, biting her lip as she did so. Aurora raised an eyebrow and asked, "So sis what's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're biting your lip." Aurora stated, pouring syrup on top of her pancakes. "When you're nervous, or scared, or wanna say something you bite your lip, so does Charisma, mom use to do it every once in awhile too."

"Well...uh..."

"What is it Haley? You can tell me anything."

"But one of the things I have to tell you, you might not like. Well actually both things you might not like."

"Just spill it Haley. Don't make me hold you up against the roof again." Aurora grinned.

Sighing Haley said, "I had a dream last night a-."

"So did I." Aurora said cutting off her sister. "But it was rudely interrupted when I fell out of bed."

"It would be great if you didn't interrupt me."

"Oh...sorry."

"As I was saying, I had a dream last nigh, but at the same time it could of been a premonition. You were... you were..."

"Haley... I was what?"

"You were evil."

"Come on Haley, we both no sooner or later I will be."

"No it's just... you didn't look any older then you do now. And I made the comment that it was my Christmas present, while I got you a souvenir from Disney Land."

"It was probably just a dream sis."

"Let's hope."

"What else did you have to tell me."

"IreversedthespellyouputontheHalliwells." Haley said as fast as she could.

"Say it slower Haley."

"I reversed the spell you put on the Halliwells. Want some orange juice? I think you'd like some orange juice with your pancakes."

Aurora sat there in silence, trying to process what Haley just told her. "When did you do that Haley?"

"The day you cast it."

"Why would you do that Haley?" Aurora questioned standing up.

"Because I looked at Wyatt and couldn't lie to him Aurora. I just couldn't."

"But you'd lie to me?" Aurora asked next.

"Aurora it's not like that." Haley tried to defend herself.

"Whatever Haley, call me when you're ready to leave for work." Aurora said leaving the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" Haley asked after her.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Aurora replied, before heading up the stairs and back to her room. She just couldn't believe her sister would so something like that to her. As Aurora collapsed onto her bed something hit her. Chris knew everything.

* * *

Aurora closed the car door, and headed towards the doors to the school. Not a single word had been shared between her and Haley, since the incident that morning. Sighing as she entered the school, she pondered on how she was going to confront Chris. Should she wait for him to say something about knowing? Or should she just tell him she knew he knew?

Aurora shook her head once she got to her locker. She had to get it over with and confront him about it. As she put her things in her locker she realized something, Chris had to have been mad at her because she had erased his families memory of what they saw. Now it all made sense to Aurora, and it hit her that she shouldn't be mad. Chris hadn't told her, because he was trying to keep her from being mad at Haley.

After closing her locker door, Aurora went in search of Chris, they really needed to talk before first class. She knew she had to say sorry, and tell Chris why she had done what she did. She scanned the groups of people scattered here and there for a few minutes before she saw him talking to Adam and Eric. Walking over to them, she forced a smile to her face and asked, "Adam, Eric, mind if I steal your friend from you for a bit before first class starts?"

"I don't mind." Adam smiled.

"Go right ahead. Take him." Eric added.

Aurora winked at them before pulling Chris out the front doors of the school, and off to a quieter area. She looked at Chris and said, "I know why you're mad at me. Or at least why you were mad at me."

"And why is that?" Chris questioned.

Aurora looked around to make sure only Chris would hear what she had to say. "You were mad because of the spell I cast to erase your memory. Which was reversed by Haley."

"How did you find out she reversed it?" Chris questioned.

"She told me this morning." Aurora looked down at the ground. "I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I erased your guys's memories of that night. It's just...I was afraid." Aurora looked up at Chris, and whispered. "I was afraid that if you knew I was going to loose you."

"How would you of lost me Aurora?"

"Almost everyone that's ever known about Haley, Charisma, and me, has ended up dead. And I don't want to see you, and your family dead, or in harms way because of us Chris."

"I got news for you Aurora. You're going to be stuck with me and my family for a very long time." Chris stated, glad Aurora wasn't mad at him for not telling her that he knew what she did.

"You promise Chris?" Aurora questioned, staring into Chris's green eyes.

"I promise Aurora." Chris replied

"Lets just hope that promise stays in tact." Aurora whispered, before pulling Chris towards her, and giving him a small kiss.

* * *

"The two of you are late." Mrs. King stated, as Chris and Aurora walked into the classroom.

"Sorry my fault." Aurora replied. "He was helping me with the math homework from last night."

"Uh huh." Mrs. King replied looking at the two skeptically. "Sit down and don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry Mrs. King, we won't." Chris replied as the two walked over to their desks and sat down. "Did you finish the homework from last night?" Chris questioned.

"Yes, thank god. So my little lie can't get me into trouble." Aurora whispered in response. "Just please tell me you finished it."

"I finished it."

"Good."

* * *

The two sat in silence the rest of the class. Getting the notes copied down and the work done, to prevent homework for the weekend. At the sound of the bell the entire class shot up and left, after all it was a Friday and everyone wanted to finish the day, fast.

As Chris and Aurora walked out of the class Adam asked them, "So what's the real reason the two of you were late for class?"

Aurora grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would." Adam replied.

"Maybe next time I'll tell ya." Aurora laughed, before turning to Chris. "I'm gonna go throw my stuff in my locker, catch you in a few."

"Ok." Chris smiled at her, as she gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the crowed.

"You got it bad." Adam commented.

"What can I say? There's just something about her."

The day had gone by fast for Aurora, one moment she was taking notes in Socials, the next she was walking with Chris to Wyatt's car. "You know part of me wants to be mad at you." Aurora mused, as they got closer.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me you knew. But then another part of me is telling me that I can't be mad at you, because I erased your memory, and didn't tell you myself."

"And you're going with the part that says you can't be mad?"

"Yea."

"Well in all reality you can't be mad. 'Cause after all you erased our memories. Not the other way around."

"You got a point there. And I'm going to say once again, I'm sorry." Aurora sighed as she opened the back door to Wyatt's car.

"So I'm giving you a ride today?" Wyatt questioned, as Aurora sat down in the backseat, and Chris sat down in the passenger seat.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Wyatt replied. "We just gotta wait for Melinda."

"You giving Peyton and Patience a ride home?" Chris questioned.

"No, Aunt Phoebe's picking them up." Wyatt replied.

"Okay." Chris sighed, as Melinda ran over to the car and got in beside Aurora. "Bought time you got here sis."

"Give me a break Chris, I highly doubt you and Aurora were waiting long here with Wyatt." Melinda replied.

"Having a bad day?" Aurora questioned, looking beside her at Melinda, as Wyatt started driving.

"The worse." Melinda mumbled.

"You wanna talk about it?" Aurora questioned.

Melinda looked up at the front of her car, towards her brothers. "Not with them here."

"I see... girl talk?" Aurora questioned. At Melinda's nod Aurora said, "Well if you want you could always hang at my place if you want... we could talk there."

Melinda smiled at Aurora, "I think I'd like that."

"Kay. I'm sure Chris or Wyatt could tell your mom you'll be at my place. Right you guys?"

"Um... sure." Chris trailed off, turning to look at them.

"Thank you Chris." Melinda said.

Wyatt pulled into Aurora's driveway, "Oh, for once you actually drive me home." Aurora smiled.

"Thought since my baby sister was going to be hanging out with you, I might as well." Wyatt replied.

"Thanks for the ride Wyatt." Aurora laughed.

"Any time Aurora." Wyatt smiled at her. "Melinda you can just leave your bag in the car, I'll bring it inside when I drop Chris off at home."

"Kay, thanks Wyatt." Melinda said as she got out of the car.

Aurora shook her head and leaned forward, "Talk to you later Chris," she said turning his head to her's and giving him a kiss.

"Please, not in my car." Wyatt groaned.

Aurora pulled away and smiled at Wyatt, "Sorry." She turned back to Chris, "I'll call you later."

"You better." Chris smiled.

"Well, what are you gonna do if I forget and don't call you?" Aurora questioned.

"I might have to come here and pay you a little visit." Chris replied.

"I think I like that idea." Aurora smiled, giving Chris another kiss. "Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Aurora." Chris said, as Aurora climbed out of the car, and closed the door.

She smiled at him as she walked towards the front door, Melinda following her. "You got it bad Chris." Wyatt commented pulling down the driveway.

"Adam said the same thing to me earlier today." Chris mused. "Plus you're not one to talk Wyatt." Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Come one Wyatt, you know Haley's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Whatever you say Chris."

"You know it's true..." Chris trailed off.

"Whatever." Wyatt sighed. "That is the end of that discussion.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked. I'm gonna start doing what alot of writers out there are doing, even though I have a feeling it won't be a big deal. I'm not going to review until I get at least five reviews, the past two chapters I've gotten five and six, so really it's no big deal. But more then five would make me write faster. I'm hinting here if you hadn't noticed...lol

DrewFullerFanLife: Thank you :P

csi-sam-sanders: I know, the saying just popped into my head, and I thought I'd use it.

ilovedrew88: I was in a situation something like that. My friends pressured me to go out with this guy, I just met, it didn't work out. lol

AlexisHaliwell89: Hehe, glad you're still addicted.

Angelnanoo: I'm glad I can make you smile, and such a bad time. And I'm glad you still think its Magical, lol. Was this chapter Magical too?

CharmedClover: So there's her reaction, two completely different responses, eh? Hope you liked it. My new job is ok, kinda boring though, and long, torturous too, but the money is good.


	14. Guy Troubles and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" Aurora yelled as Melinda and herself walked into the house.

"Good," Donald said, coming down the stairs. "I got to run into work for a bit. I promise I'll be home by six."

"You better be dad." Aurora replied.

"Don't worry I will. Charisma is upstairs in her room, on the computer." Donald sighed, throwing on his shoes. "Bye stay out of trouble."

"I will." Aurora said as Donald disappeared out the door. She turned to Melinda, "Go make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'm going to go quickly check on Charisma."

"Ok.." Melinda sighed wandering into the living room as Aurora headed up the stairs.

Aurora walked to Charisma's room, she knocked on the door and opened it. "Whatcha doin'?" she questioned as she walked into the room.

"Playing games." Charisma replied, not looking away from the computer.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Aurora sighed leaving Charisma's room. Walking down the stairs, she once again got the eerie feeling someone was watching her. Shrugging it off she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She sat in one corner, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees, while her arms were wrapped around her legs. "So what's bugging you Melinda?"

"I don't know where to start." Melinda mumbled.

"The beginning is always an awesome place."

"But I don't really know where the beginning is."

"Ok." Aurora thought for a moment, "Well what's bugging you the most right now?"

"Well, there's this guy..." Melinda trailed off.

"Oh, guy troubles. I've had a lot of experience with this topic." Aurora stated, "Well, anyway, go on."

"It's just... he's a complete asshole."

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "Did you just swear Melinda? Now what would your brothers say about that? Wait... what would your parents say about that?"

"I don't care what they have to say about me swearing. Because that's all I can say about that guy. He is a complete asshole."

"And let me guess...you are confused 'cause you have feelings for him?" Aurora questioned.

"How did you know?" Was Melinda's reply.

"'Cause I've been there and done that." Aurora stated. "Is he only an asshole to you? Or is he one to everyone?"

"Me mostly. More to me then he is to Peyton, and everyone else."

"Could be that he likes you, and doesn't know how to show it. Some guys are like that. They are complete asses to those they like." Aurora stated. "For instance I was probably your age when I went out with this guy named Brody. But before we started going out he was a complete ass to me. You know always bugging me about something or other, and never giving me a break. Then out of the blue he asked me out. I was pretty hesitant but I said yes. I thought why not get it over with. And he turned out to be one of the sweetest guys."

"What happened between the two of you?" Melinda questioned.

"I moved. He didn't like the idea of a long distance relationship, so we broke up." Aurora sighed, "But what can you do? In a way it helped me meet your brother."

Melinda laughed, "So you think this guy likes me then?"

"I'm betting he does." Aurora smiled. "And if you like him, why don't you make the first move? Ask him to the movies or something."

"I can't do that Aurora."

"And why not?"

"Because I'd freeze up, or get so embarrassed asking him."

"Hey, sometimes a girls gotta make the first move. I did with your brother."

"But you're you Aurora. You have no problems with talking to the opposite sex."

Aurora laughed, "Kay I find that funny, 'cause you grew up with two brothers. How can you have problems talking to the opposite sex. You have no problems talking to your brothers or cousins."

"But that's different. Their family."

"Do you talk to Adam and Eric? Chris's friends?"

"Yea."

"Well they're not family."

"True."

"It's mind over matter hun. Just keep telling yourself you can do it, and you will. You might not believe this, but I was quite the shy kid when I was younger."

"You're right. I don't believe it." Melinda replied. "I don't see you as the shy type."

"I was, I use to get others to say things for me. I was horrible."

"Well...what changed?"

"Haley forced me to open up around people. Told me that if I didn't she wouldn't talk to me anymore. And since she was pretty much my best friend I had to. So slowly I became less shy, and more outgoing."

Melinda nodded and was quiet for a few minutes before asking, "How do you deal with everything?"

"What do you mean?"

Melinda bit her lip, "How do you deal with life and magic?"

"So you know about me being a witch, huh?" Aurora questioned.

"The whole family does."

"Oh..." Aurora trailed off.

"You going to answer my question?"

"I deal with it one step at a time. Sometimes its hard, but you know it's my life, you learn to live with everything."

"But don't you ever wish you had nothing to do with magic?"

"All the time Melinda, all the time. But at the same time I know that it's brought me to where I am today. If it wasn't for magic, I might of not met Chris, Wyatt, you, and the rest of your guys's family. And meeting you guys was awesome."

"Oh yea, 'cause we're just that great."

"Hey, you guys are. Don't sell yourself short." Aurora smiled.

The two sat there for a couple more hours, only stopping when the phone rang. "Hello?" Aurora answered.

"Hey Aurora, it's Piper. Can you send Melinda home?"

"Sure Piper."

"Thanks Aurora"

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye." Aurora said hanging up the phone. Looking at Melinda she smiled and said, "It was awesome talking to you but by the sounds of it you gotta go home."

"Oh, well thanks for talking with me."

"It was no problem Melinda, anytime you need to talk again, I'll be here."

"Sounds good to me." Melinda smiled as she walked towards the door, putting on her shoes and coat as she got closer. "But I'll talk to you later."

"Yup. Have fun at home." Aurora smiled.

"I'll have as much as I can." Melinda replied before walking out of the house.

Aurora shook her head and headed upstairs. As she headed towards her room, she glanced in Charisma's room to make sure she was alright. When Aurora got to her room she sat on her bed and started at the wall. What was she going to say to Haley? She had been so cruel to her about reversing the spell on the Halliwell's, and didn't know how to say she overreacted.

Aurora's ears perked up when she heard the front door open. Standing up, Aurora stretched and left her room. Walking down the stairs she passed Haley who was walking up them. "Done work already?"

"Yea." Was all Haley said, before quickly finishing her walk up the stairs and to her room.

Aurora shook her head, she could tell Haley was mad, or upset. Sighing she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and to the living room. She collapsed on the couch, unsure of whether or not she should go to Haley and say she was sorry for overreacting, or wait for Haley to come downstairs

After a while Aurora gave up waiting for Haley to come back downstairs. She stood up and left the living room and headed up the stairs. She walked to Haley's bedroom door and knocked. "Yea?" she heard Haley question from the other side of the door.

"Can we talk Haley?"

"If you want to. Door's unlocked."

Aurora sighed and opened the door, walking in she saw Haley sitting at her desk writing something. Closing the door she asked, "What are you writing?"

"Nothing." Haley replied, "What can I do for you?

"Like I said I want to talk." Aurora replied sitting down on Haley's bed.

"About what?"

"About this morning." Aurora stated.

Haley turned around, "What about this morning?"

"I overreacted." Aurora sighed.

"Ya think?" Haley replied.

Aurora flinched at the tone of Haley's voice. "I'm sorry Haley. I really am. It's just... I don't know. I was mad because you reversed the spell, and didn't even think of telling me you were going to."

"Would have let me if I told you?"

"No."

"Exactly Aurora. Why do you think I didn't tell you? You would of gotten pissed off at me like you did this morning. Aurora you overreact and worry way to much. You need to learn how to relax every once in awhile."

"I know Haley, and one of these days I will learn to relax but until then your stuck with the same old me."

"But I love you none the less." Haley sighed. "Just promise me you'll think things over a bit more before you do it."

"I will." Aurora smiled. "So you forgive me for snapping at you this morning?"

"Only if you forgive me for reversing the spell."

"Of course I do." Aurora smiled.

"Then I do too."

"Good." Aurora said, giving Haley a hug.

* * *

Aurora looked at the clock as she sat down at the table. "So what did ya cook Haley?"

"Grilled Cheese Sandwiches." Haley replied putting a plate in front of Aurora.

"My favorite." Charisma grinned.

Aurora laughed as Haley sat down. "You like everything our big sister cooks."

"I can't help that she's a brilliant cook." Charisma replied. "So when's dad coming home?"

"An hour ago." Aurora replied, taking a bite of one of the grilled cheese sandwiches on her plate.

"That doesn't make sense." Charisma stated.

"Yes it does." Aurora sighed. "It means he was suppose to be home an hour ago."

"Oh..." Charisma trailed off.

"He's probably just getting work done, because he has the next two weeks off." Haley suggested.

"Lets hope." Aurora mumbled.

The three sisters sat and ate in silence for a while before Aurora asked, "So you guys excited about going to Disney Land with daddy dearest?"

"Of course." Haley smiled. "You won't be there."

"Oh, that hurts. That hurts deeply." Aurora stated, placing her right hand over her chest.

"You know I'm joking around with you." Haley laughed.

"Don't worry. I know." Aurora grinned. "What about you Charisma?"

"I can't wait. It's going to be so cool!"

"Yea, and I can't wait to have the house to myself. Oh I'll be in heaven." Aurora said, before finishing off her supper.

"I thought you hated being home alone." Haley said looking at Aurora. "I thought it creeped you out being in a house alone for a long period of time, because it's to quiet for you."

"True, but a girls gotta get over the things that bug her sooner or later." Aurora smiled.

"I'm done eating, can I go back upstairs?" Charisma questioned.

"Sure sis." Haley smiled at Charisma, as she left the table, and ran out of the room.

"So you going to tell dad?" Aurora questioned.

"Tell dad what?"Haley asked in reply.

"Tell dad about you know..."

"Oh..." Haley trailed off. "I guess I should."

"You going to tell Wyatt?"

Haley was silence for a few minutes. "When the time is right. I'll tell him. It's just... I don't know how to tell him. It's one of those things that you have over a hundred ways to say it play in your head, and you can't decide on one."

Aurora nodded, "Well when you decide to tell him, I can help you out with it. Even if I'm just sitting beside you as moral support."

"I'll remember that offer." Haley smiled, getting up, and clearing the table, bringing everything over to the sink.

"Need help with the dishes Haley?" Aurora questioned.

"Nah, I'm good here. But it'd be nice if you cleaned up the living room." Haley replied.

"Sure." Aurora sighed standing up, and heading towards the living room. She plugged in the vacuum cleaner and was about to start vacuuming when the phone rang. "I got it!" she yelled picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hi is Aurora there?"

"Speaking."

"Hey it's Eric."

"Oh! Hey ,what can I do for you?"

"Well... Kelsey's birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to get her."

"So you thought you'd ask me?"

"Yea, any ideas for me?"

"Hmm... you could get chocolates and roses, but that's kinda cliche. You could get her a necklace she was looking at when me and her were shopping. It's at the jewelry store beside the food court. Gold chain, with a little heart pendent on it. But the thing is it costs about one hundred and fifty dollars, so I don't know if it's what you want to get her."

"Oh, it doesn't matter how much it costs. I just didn't know what she wanted, she's always changing her mind."

"Well she won't change her mind about the necklace, she fell in love with it when she saw it, so don't worry about it."

"Ok, well thank you Aurora."

"No problem Eric. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yea, see ya Monday."

"Bye."

"Bye Eric." Aurora hung up and sighed. Kelsey and Eric made a cute couple, and she was happy for them. With a small smile on her face she picked up the vacuum and started to vacuum, thinking about what she was going to do the next week without her sisters and father around.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys! They always put a smile on my face. Remember five reviews will get the next chapter posted in at least a week, and more then five will make me try to get it posted in less then a week... possibly... Hope you liked the chapter, leave a review.

DrewFullerFanLife: I know isn't it cute? Their in love. But yea I got seven reviews, hehe it made my week.

ilovedrew88: Well there's what Melinda wanted to talk about. Girl stuff gotta love it. lol.

Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Oh a new reviewer! Yea I know their dad is kinda annoying, eh? lol

AlexisHaliwell89: Glad you're still addicted. Hehe I'm addicted to reviews, so I guess we both kinda feed each others addictions... if that made sense...lol. Hope you liked the chapter.

The Great and Powerful Oz: ... are you threatening me? lol, kidding. Thanks for the review:) It's always great to see new reviewers. Don't worry... I don't think I have it in me to kill Chris.

Hippie Jade: Another new reviewer. Awesome! Here is the next chapter.

CharmedClover: Yea I know. Like really, who could ever be mad at a cutie like Chris? That's just to hard to do. lol Yes they are, they are both whipped, but that's what love does to ya, right?


	15. Have fun in Disney Land

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Aurora looked out the window, it was already Sunday afternoon, her weekend had just flew by. Her sisters and father were going to be leaving in the morning. Sighing she stood up and stretched, it was going to be a long week without them around.

"Aurora can I talk to you?" She heard her father yell up the stairs.

"Yea dad! One sec!" Aurora yelled back, leaving her room. Walking down the stairs she asked, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you to pack some stuff up, 'cause you'll be staying at Piper's place for the week."

"Can't I just stay here?" Aurora questioned.

"I'd let you, but it's a week, and you'd probably starve, since your cooking abilities are as good as mine." Donald commented.

"Good point, but are you sure me staying at Piper's place is such a good idea? Considering I'm going out with one of her sons."

"Well I just you not to do something stupid. And plus, it's not like you'll be sharing a room with him." Donald stated. "Now go upstairs and pack up your stuff, I'm going to be dropping you off there, before we go to the airport in the morning."

"Doesn't that mean I have to be up around six?"

"Yes it does."

Aurora groaned, "You're kidding me right? Six in the morning is way to early for me."

"So you weren't planning on saying goodbye to me and your sisters in the morning before we left?"

"No, I was planning on saying goodbye to you guys tonight, before I went to bed." Aurora replied, she turned to go back upstairs and pack up some stuff for the week, but stopped and turned around, "Are we still going out for dinner tonight?"

"Of course."

"Kay." Aurora smiled heading back to her room. Once inside she closed the door and pulled a duffel bag out from under her bed, on her way to her dresser she picked up the cordless that was sitting beside her computer.

Dialing a familiar phone number she waited for someone to pick up as she dug through her dresser for clothes to pack. "Hello?"

"Hey Wyatt, it's Aurora. Can I talk to Chris?"

"Sure just a minute."

Aurora walked over to the duffle bag and threw some of her clothes into it, while she waited for Chris. "Hello?"

"Hey Chris."

"I was going to call you."

"Great minds think alike." Aurora laughed.

"Yes they do. So what are you up to?"

"I'm packing. What about you?"

"Why are you packing?"

"Well by the sounds of it I will be spending the week at your place while my family is in Disney Land."

"Really?"

"Yuppers."

"Huh, that'll be interesting."

"Yes it will. But I just thought I'd call and tell you that. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Sounds good. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Aurora sighed hanging up and looking at the duffel bag. It was going to take her forever to pack.

* * *

"And three hours later Aurora decides to grace us with her presence." Haley joked from where she was standing by the door.

"Well I'm sorry that it takes me forever to pack." Aurora replied.

"Whatever you say sis." Haley smiled.

"The three of you ready to go out for dinner?" Donald questioned walking into the room.

"Yup." Aurora, Haley, and Charisma replied in unison.

"So where are we going exactly?" Aurora questioned.

"The Italian restaurant that just opened." Donald replied, following his family out of the house, locking and closing the door behind him.

"I heard that the food was good there." Haley mused. "I've been dying to see if what people have told me is true."

"Glad that you're excited to be going." Donald laughed.

"Oh, can I drive?" Haley questioned.

"Sure." Donald sighed. He handed the keys over to Haley and walked over to the passenger side.

The four got into the car and had a silent ride to the restaurant. Once Haley parked the car they all got out and walked up to the front doors. "You sure you want to eat here?" Aurora questioned. "It looks kinda fancy from out here."

"Come on Aurora, you can't tell me you're scared of something fancy." Haley laughed.

Aurora stuck her tongue out at Haley, "Leave me alone."

"Mature sis. Very mature." Haley grinned.

"Would the two of you stop it." Donald sighed walking in, his daughters following him. "Hi, we have a reservation for four, under the name Cantora."

The hostess looked down at a list. "Right this way sir." she smiled.

Aurora snorted as they were shown to their table, '_These people are way to polite_.' she thought to herself.

"The waiter will be right with you." the hostess said, putting a menu in front of each of them.

The four of them sat in silence, before and after they got their food, and Aurora found it unsettling in a way. "Tomorrow this time the three of you will be in Disney Land partying." Aurora mused.

"Yup." Haley smiled. "And this time tomorrow you'll be doing homework."

"Don't need to rub it in Haley.' Aurora replied.

"Sorry." Haley sighed. "At least you won't be at home alone."

"Yea. But I have to be up at like six in the morning. That's supreme torture on its own." Aurora complained.

"Aww, poor baby." Haley laughed. "I'll bring you back something nice from Disney Land to make it all better."

"You better." Aurora muttered. "I want something nice. I also want lots of autographs."

* * *

"Come on Aurora get up." Aurora heard Haley's voice whisper in her ear.

"Another hour please." Aurora mumbled in response.

"Hun I wish I could give you another hour but we gotta get going pretty quick." Haley sighed.

Aurora groaned, "Don't remind me."

Haley shook her head knowing her sister wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon. "Get up." Haley said pulling Aurora's blanket off of her, and throwing it on the floor.

"That was cruel." Aurora mumbled curling into a ball.

"Aurora don't make me say it again." Haley threatened.

"Let me sleep." Aurora yawned.

"No. Get. Up. Now." Haley said punctuating each word.

"No." Aurora mumbled.

"Fine." Haley muttered leaving the room.

Aurora couldn't help but smile, she had won that battle, and now she could finally get back to sleep. But as the world of sleep finally consumed her, she was hit by ice cold water. Aurora jumped out of bed and glared at Haley, "Why the hell did you do that?" she growled.

"I had to get you up some how." Haley laughed. "Now go have your shower and get dressed, we're leaving in a half hour."

"That was an evil, evil thing to do Haley." Aurora mumbled as she pulled clothes out of drawers to wear.

"And I'm sorry that I had to do that. But I don't think you would of woken up otherwise." Haley sighed.

Aurora mumbled some incoherent words, before leaving the room, and walking into the bathroom. Haley laughed to herself before leaving Aurora's room and walking into Charisma's. "Charisma, time to get up. We got to get going soon."

"Is breakfast ready?" Charisma asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Yea." Haley smiled.

"What are we having?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Haley replied, "So get changed fast and come downstairs."

"Kay." Charisma said as Haley disappeared out the door.

Haley walked down the stairs and smiled at her dad. "Your sisters up?" Donald asked her.

"Yea. Aurora's having a shower, and Charisma's changing. Breakfast is ready by the way." Haley stated.

"Oh. Ok. I'll just finish loading the stuff into the car, and then I'll be in the kitchen, to eat." Donald smiled.

"You better, or you'll be the one washing the dishes." Haley jokingly threatened as her dad disappeared out the door with two bags. Haley sighed and walked into the kitchen, it was going to be a long week not knowing what Aurora was up to. She had always known what Aurora was up to, after their mother had died, Haley had taken over that role in both Aurora, and Charisma's lives. Going a week without knowing what exactly Aurora was up to was going to be weird for Haley.

"Hal? Haley! Hello! Haley!" Haley snapped out of her thoughts to see Aurora standing in front of her.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"You were in a trance or something. I've been saying your name for the past five minutes." Aurora laughed.

"You're out of the shower already?" Haley asked.

"I beat my record. Took me five minutes, and I even blow dried my hair." Aurora grinned.

"Aurora, something's not right in that head of yours." Haley stated shaking her head.

"I think you've told me that before."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Haley sighed. "So is Charisma still in her room?"

"No, she's helping dad with the stuff in the car." Aurora yawned. "Now where's my breakfast?"

"It's coming." Haley replied as she grabbed a plate for Aurora, and put some pancakes on it.

"Oh, so you're playing miss waitress this morning?" Aurora questioned sitting down.

"When am I not your waitress?" Haley asked putting the plate in front of Aurora.

"Um..."

"Exactly you can't answer me can you?" Haley laughed.

"Guess not." Aurora replied stuffing her face.

"Wow sis, that's really attractive."

"I know."

"Aurora don't talk with your mouth full." Donald said as he entered the kitchen with Charisma.

Aurora swallowed the food and said, "Sorry dad."

Silence filled the room as they all finished their breakfast. As Haley started to clear the table Aurora said., "Hal, I got it."

"You sure Aurora?"

"Positive." Aurora smiled.

Aurora quickly cleared the table and washed the dishes, Charisma taking it upon herself to dry them and put away what she could. When the two had finished Donald said, "We should probably get going you guys."

Aurora looked at her father, "Does Piper know I'm coming this early?"

"Yes she does." Donald replied.

"And she's fine with me being there this early?"

"She was perfectly fine with it." Donald laughed.

"If you say so." Aurora sighed heading for the door, picking up her messenger bag on the way. Once everyone was in the car, and Donald had pulled down the driveway Aurora said, "You know I could of walked there."

"I know that." Donald said. "But it's early and I thought I'd give you a ride there."

"That was thoughtful." Aurora sighed as they came to a stop in front of the house. Aurora smiled at her siblings, "Guess this is see ya until Saturday."

"I'll be calling later tonight." Haley smiled, as Aurora got out of the car.

"And I'll be looking forward to that call, I'm sure Wyatt will be too." Aurora said returning the smile. "Now are you guys going to get out of the car and give me a hug?"

Haley and Charisma looked at each other and got out of the car, both giving Aurora a bear hug, as their father got out of the car and went around to the trunk to pull out Aurora's duffel bag.

"Stay out of trouble Aurora." Haley said as she stepped back.

"I'll try, but you know how trouble follows me around." Aurora laughed before looking down at Charisma. "Charisma you keep an eye on Haley and dad. Make sure they don't spend to much money on ya."

"Kay." Charisma smiled. "Don't have to much fun without me."

"I'll try not to." Aurora replied.

Donald gave Aurora a hug as he put her duffle bag down beside her. "Listen to Piper and Leo, ok? If I hear you weren't listening I'm going to ground you. Understand?"

"I understand dad. Now you guys better get going. You don't want to miss your flight."

Donald nodded, as he walked back over to the car and got it. "Bye Aurora." Charisma and Haley said in unison before giving their sister another hug.

"Bye you guys. I'll miss you." Aurora replied as they got into the car.

Not wanting to watch them drive away Aurora turned and picked up her duffel bag, her messenger bag already draped across her shoulder. With a sigh she walked up to the door, and knocked.. A few moments later the door opened to reveal Piper standing there with a smile. "Good morning Aurora. Come on in."

Aurora smiled at Piper, "Thanks for letting me stay here while my family's gone. I really appreciate not being stuck in a house alone for almost a week."

"It's no problem." Piper replied closing the door behind Aurora as she walked in. "You'll be sharing a room with Melinda, there's already an extra bed in there, from when Phoebe was still living here. We had to do a lot of doubling up in the kids rooms."

Aurora nodded, "I bet, you guys have a pretty big family."

Piper laughed, as she led Aurora up to Melinda's room. "Melinda's still asleep so you can just put your stuff down, and make yourself at home. I'll be driving you guys to school around eight."

"Sounds good." Aurora smiled dropping her bags down inside the room, and walking into the hallway to talk with Piper. "So what time does everyone get up around here?"

"Well, Leo and myself tend to be up early. Melinda and Wyatt tend to be up around seven, and Chris...well...Chris is always up at the last minute."

"Sounds like me." Aurora grinned. "I was forced out of bed this morning by a cup of ice cold water.

Piper shook her head, "Why sleep in when you have the day ahead of you?"

"'Cause sleep is good." Aurora laughed.

After a few seconds Piper asked, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yea, Haley made chocolate chip pancakes this morning." Aurora replied. "Man, I'm going to miss her cooking."

"Why she's a good cook?" Piper questioned as they walked down the stairs.

"One of the best." Aurora smiled. "Don't know what me and my dad would do without her, the two of us can't cook a single thing. I'm quite glad she picked up cooking skills from my mom. I'm only hoping Charisma picks up some cooking abilities from Haley."

"If you want I can teach you some tricks in the cooking department." Piper offered.

"Sure. If you're not scared of me burning down you're beautiful house."

"Oh, come on you can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised."

"Tonight I'll give you your first lesson. Ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Aurora smiled, as Piper disappeared into the kitchen.

Spending a week with her boyfriend's family would definitely be interesting. If the two of them were still at the 'friends' status maybe she wouldn't feel so awkward. Oh well, Aurora knew she had to get over it, and look at the bright side. She was going to get to know the Halliwell's better, and she was going to have fun here, after all Melinda was going to be around, and Piper was an awesome person to be around. Aurora was sure Piper was one of those mothers who had her children's friends saying "Your mom's the coolest." But then again Phoebe and Paige were the same way.

Aurora felt somewhat jealous, the way the family got along was amazing. At her grandmother and mother's funerals all there had been was bickering between the relatives, and then she'd never seen them again. Shaking her head Aurora walked into the kitchen and smiled at Piper, "Do you guys have any orange juice?"

"Yea, there should be a jug of it in the fridge somewhere. Glasses are in the top cupboard beside the fridge."

"Thanks Piper."

"No problem."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys. Just a reminder five reviews will get you an update in at least a week... more then five will get you an update hopefully in less then seven days. And, less then five, well that gives me a chance to procrastinate. So read and review!

Hippie Jade: Glad you thought so. :D

Paige fan: Loved the ideas you gave me:) Hope you liked this chapter.

DrewFullerFanLife: Glad you liked the chapter. I got more reviews! lol

The Great and Powerful Oz: Yes Chris will stay alive, I just can't bear to kill him. But you never know right? Part of me one day might be cruel enough to kill him... or at least almost kill him. lol. I don't know... Wyatt could turn evil. :P It's easy to misspell cool, I've done it a lot.

ilovedrew88: Hehe, glad you thought so. Hope you liked this chapter!

Angelnanoo: I'm glad you think so:) And I'm happy to write something that can make someone's day.

CharmedClover: I had to throw in a conversation between Melinda and Aurora. Yea I never really understood that fact too. Why pick on a girl when you like her? One of my first boyfriends was a bully, in a way, to me for awhile, then I found out he liked me. Oh the way the world works. You'll find out what Haley was mad about, and what she was writing, soon, very soon. I have a month till school starts back up here, and I don't know what I'm gonna do.


	16. Day One: What a start

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"You're staying at Chris's place?" Kelsey questioned Aurora at her locker.

"Yup."

"Isn't that awkward?"

"A little." Aurora sighed. "I'm going to be around him and his family basically 24/7 this week. Not that I mind, he is my boyfriend after all."

"Well you're going to have to tell me what it's like spending a week with the Halliwells. I've always been curious about what it's like there."

"I'm not really there for a whole week, my family comes home Saturday." Aurora mused. "I was wondering when your birthday was."

"It's Wednesday." Kelsey simply stated with a shrug.

"Wednesday? This Wednesday?" Kelsey nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Kelsey?"

"It's just a birthday. It's going to be like any other day of the week."

"This coming from you? The one who got all excited about a dance? The one who gave me a hard time about not having a lunch when we first hung out? How can you look at your birthday as another day of the week Kelsey?"

Kelsey sighed, "My birthday has never been the lucky day for me. It's kind of a cursed day with my family."

"What do you mean by that? How can a birthday be a cursed day?" Aurora questioned.

"Can we talk about this later Aurora?" Kelsey questioned.

"I think we need to talk about it now." Aurora stated looking at Kelsey. "You look like you need to talk. So we're going to talk."

"But we've got class in five minutes."

"If we're late, we're late. I know many excuses."

"Kay then lets sit down in the library and talk." Kelsey said with a sigh.

"Lead the way." Aurora replied. As they walked down the hall towards the library Aurora could sense all the pain Kelsey felt. Kelsey hurt a lot, and it was tearing her up inside keeping it to herself.

As soon as they sat down at a table Kelsey looked around and said, "I was born premature, my mom went into labor after her, my father, and sister got into a car accident. When I was born my dad lost his life. On my third birthday my mom lost her job. It took her a year to get it back. On my fifth birthday our house was robbed. On my seventh birthday I broke my leg. On my eighth birthday I got the chicken pox. On my tenth birthday my grandma died. On my fifteenth birthday my big sister, the biggest influence on my life went to my mom and told her she had an eating disorder. Then she was shipped off to get better, and I haven't heard from her since."

Aurora looked at Kelsey and saw the tears in her eyes. "Aw, hun I'm so sorry." she whispered getting up and hugging Kelsey. "I'm guessing you think everything's your fault."

"In a way I do." Kelsey whispered. "It is my birthday that everything seems to happen."

"I know how you feel in a way. I've lost so many people I love. There's times I feel it's all my fault." Aurora said pulling back from the hug. "And then I think of what my mom use to tell me. The universe is right on schedule. Everything happens when it's suppose to. You can't stop it no matter how hard you try. And it's no ones fault."

As Aurora said that she let the words sink in herself. Her mom was right, everything happens the way it's suppose to, you can't stop it. But then a part of Aurora was screaming out saying she could of prevented her mother's death. Shaking her head Aurora looked up at Kelsey. What her mother had told her before was right for Kelsey. There was no way Kelsey could of prevented any of it from happening. It wasn't like she had the gift of knowing the future, or any other type of gift for that matter.

Kelsey wiped at the tears in her eyes, "Thank you Aurora. Thank you for prying and getting me to talk to you. I needed it. I just didn't know how much I did. And your mom sounds like she was a very smart women."

"No problem Kelsey. I hate seeing friends struggling with things. My mom was smart, one of the smartest people I've ever known. She always knew the right thing to say."

"Kind of like you. Guess you inherited that gene." Kelsey smiled.

"I guess I did. And remember, I'm always here if you need to talk Kelsey."

"I'll remember that. I'm glad we became friends, it means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too Kelsey, I've never really had a friend like you other then my sisters."

Tears now forgotten Kelsey asked, "So... you got an excuse for me to use?"

"Female problems." Aurora grinned. "It works all the time. Just say you didn't have anything with you for your 'female problems' and had to go home. Or if you don't feel comfortable saying that, just say you lived closer to the school then a friend, and ran to your place to get something for their 'female problems'."

Kelsey laughed. "You're quite the clever one when it comes to excuses."

"I try." Aurora grinned. "Oh, and about your birthday. This one's going to one of the best. After all it will be your sixteenth birthday."

Kelsey looked at Aurora wearily, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because of your past birthday's maybe? Don't worry it'll be perfectly fine. I'll make sure to keep all sharp objects, and other dangerous things away from you." Aurora said trying to lighten the conversation up a bit.

"Funny Aurora. Very funny."

"You're not laughing though." Aurora tilted her head to the right.

Kelsey smiled. "That's 'cause you're not that funny Aurora."

"Aw that hurts. But you gotta give me some credit at least I tried."

"Maybe you tried a bit to hard." Kelsey laughed.

"And now you laugh. But it's not with me it's at me." Aurora sighed.

"I can't help it."

"Sure you can't." Aurora laughed. "But I guess we should get heading to class, before we miss the whole period."

* * *

"Um... Piper..." Aurora trailed off.

"Yea Aurora?" Piper questioned turning around.

"Are those cookies suppose to look like that?" Aurora questioned.

"Like what?" Piper asked in response.

Aurora was silent for a few minutes. She had gotten home from school a few hours ago, and Piper had offered to teach her how to make cookies. Aurora had been all for it, and now she was having some regrets. "Well...they look kinda green."

Piper looked into the oven, "You put everything I told you to put in it right?"

"Yup."

"And nothing else?

"Nothing else." Aurora confirmed.

"Are you sure you didn't put anything else in them?"

"I'm positive Piper."

"Then how did they turn green. I don't see how it's possible."

"Anything is possible when you put me in a kitchen." Aurora sighed, opening the oven and taking out the green cookies.

"Wow, what happened to those?" Chris questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Me." Aurora sighed. "I can't cook."

"I can see that." Chris laughed. Aurora glared at Chris and punched him in the arm. "Ow. What did you do that for?"

"You were laughing at my cooking abilities." Aurora stated.

"Sorry?" Chris replied.

"Sure you are." Aurora said sticking out her tongue.

"I am." Chris replied with a laugh.

Shaking her head Aurora looked at Piper, "Sorry about ruining those cookies."

"That's ok Aurora." Piper smiled. "I'm just curious as to how you managed to turn them green."

"I must just have a green thumb when it comes to baking cookies." Aurora joked. When neither Chris or Piper laughed, Aurora said. "Green thumb, green cookies... get it?"

"Not that funny." Piper sighed.

Aurora shook her head, "You guys are impossible."

"No you're just not funny." Chris smiled.

"And you're just not nice." Aurora replied, a small smile on her face. "You know Kelsey told me today that I wasn't that funny either."

"Yea humor is definitely not your thing." Chris stated.

"But you love me anyway." Aurora grinned.

"No denying that." Chris replied.

"Well, see that just means you have to laugh at my jokes, no matter how crummy they are."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. It's only the right thing to do. I laugh at your crummy jokes, you laugh at mine."

"My jokes are never crummy."

"I wouldn't say that Chris."

"Well at least people laugh at my jokes."

"That's 'cause they know and love you, and don't want to make you feel bad."

Piper stood with a small smile on her face, Aurora and Chris were perfect for each other. What one was lacking the other made up for.

* * *

Aurora lay on her stomach on the bed, flipping through pages of homework. She glanced up to see Melinda looking at her, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Melinda sighed.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Melinda was silent for a couple minutes before saying, "You know that talk we had a while ago?"

"Yea..." Aurora trailed off.

"Well you were right, he does like me." Melinda stated.

Aurora grinned, "Oh, how it feels to be right. And how exactly did you find out that he did?"

"A friend of a friend." Melinda replied.

"Uh huh. And what are you going to do about the news you got?"

"I don't know. I think I'll wait and see what happens."

"Well why don't you make the first move and ask him out?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Oh come on, you can do it Melinda. Like I said before it's mind over matter."

Melinda nodded, "I'll try."

"If you need me to ask him for you I will. I have no problems with doing that for you."

"I don't doubt that at all."

Silence filled the room, and the two went about their own things. Melinda reading a book, and Aurora doing her homework, as well as making plans for Kelsey's sixteenth birthday. But their heads shot up, and their eyes connected at the sound of something hitting the ground above them. Melinda bit her lip before disappearing into a swirl of blue and white lights.

Aurora sighed she wanted to know what was going on. Why hadn't Melinda offered taking her up there with her? "There was no time to ask that question." Aurora said to herself. She got up from the bed and hurried to the attic, where she was sure the noises had been coming from.

Opening the attic door she saw five demons surrounding Piper, Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda. All demons stood about six feet tall, and had a weird symbol on their left shoulders. "Aww, now this isn't fair. Five against four? That's wrong, just plain wrong."

All heads turned towards Aurora, who smiled weakly. "Why don't we make this a little more fair?" She questioned, extending her arms to either side of her and bringing them together, which caused two demons to crash into each other. Aurora grinned, "That's better." One of the demons stood up and glared at her, raising his hand a ball of fire formed and suddenly went hurling towards her.

With a mere blink Aurora sent the fire ball right back at the demon, who burst into flames. At that moment the Halliwell's burst into action themselves, but as soon as they thought they had the situation under control when a demon shimmered in behind Aurora.

"Aurora demon behind you!" Chris shouted.

At the same time Aurora felt hands grip onto her arms, leaning over she used as much of her strength as she could to send the demon over her, and free her arms. As soon as she did so Piper blew the demon up.

"Well that was entertaining." Aurora stated, standing up.

"You're just a thrill seeker." Chris mused.

"I can't help it. It's a genetic thing." Aurora smiled. "So do we know what those demons were exactly? Or who they were working for? Want they wanted?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Wyatt stated as he flipped through the Book of Shadows.

"I'm gonna go see if there's anything on them in the books at Magic School." Melinda said before disappearing once again in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"Magic School?" Aurora questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To make a long story short, it's a school for witches to practice magic, and what not. Also a safe haven in a way." Chris replied.

"Oh..." Aurora trailed off. "I guess it does make sense to have one."

"Found something!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"So tell us what you found." Aurora said walking over to him.

"They're called Inpental demons. Lower level. They like to work independently." Wyatt said skimming over the page.

"Well that doesn't seem right, considering there were at least five maybe six, if you count the one that shimmered in late for the party, here at once." Aurora mused.

"Sometimes Upper level demons can convince those that like to work independently to work together." Wyatt explained. "Now we just have to figure out who they're working for."

"Levers demon." Melinda said as she orbed into the room.

"Sis, we already figured out the demon, and that wasn't it." Chris stated.

"I figured that much." Melinda replied. "The Levers demon is who they're working for."

"And you know this how?" Chris questioned.

"One of the books up at Magic School mentioned both demons." Melinda stated. "The Levers demon is kind of an advanced form of the Inpental demon. They come from the same line of demons, to put it simply. They can do the exact same things, conjure fire balls and shimmer. But the Levers demon can mimic others powers, which is what the difference is between the two demons. And only the Levers demon can make Inpental demons work together."

Wyatt glanced over at Aurora, she looked pale and lost in thought. "You ok Aurora?"

"I'm fine." Aurora whispered.

"Are you sure hun? You look kind of pale." Piper stated.

Aurora looked at Melinda, ignoring Piper's comment she asked, "How many Levers demons are out there? Do they look anything like the Inpental demons?"

"From what I understand there's only one, when he or she dies, an Inpental demon takes their place. Levers demons do look like Inpental demons, but they also have a human form. Why?"

"Oh, its just... god this going to sound stupid." Aurora sighed. "One of my ex-boyfriend's last name was Levers, and he had a tattoo on his left shoulder, kind of like the Inpental demons had."

"Evil boyfriends, well ex-boyfriends isn't an uncommon thing around here." Piper sighed.

Aurora shook her head, "Great. So not only is he obsessed with me, but he's a demon."

"Took you awhile to figure that out." A voice said from the attic door. All heads turned to see a guy standing there with jet black hair, and grey crystal like eyes, a grin plastered on his face. "I thought you were smarter Aurora. You proved me wrong."

Aurora couldn't find her voice, it seemed it wanted to fail her for now. She looked at the guy standing in the attic doorway in shock. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

"What cat got your tongue Aurora?" he questioned.

"No." Aurora said, her voice finally coming back to her. "An asshole is just really pissing me off at the moment."

"Ah, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your temper." The guy watched Aurora closely, he knew what she was planning and couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't do anything if I was you Aurora." Looking up he said, "I wouldn't do anything if I was any of you."

"What are you talking about?" Chris questioned.

"You already forget? I can mimic your guys's powers."

"We'll see about that, after I blow you up." Chris stated.

"You don't want to do that Chris, that could get you in a lot of trouble. Considering as soon as I die, someone will take my place. That and anything happens to me, and Aurora won't be seeing the ones she loves for awhile." The grin on his face made Aurora pale again. That grin had always meant trouble in the past, and it was worse now that Aurora knew he was a demon.

Aurora glared and said through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you talking about Reagan?"

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun... cliffhanger...hehe. Don't kill me! lol. Sorry about the wait. I've been kind of busy with work, and what not. Hope you liked the chapter.

ilovedrew88: I think a lot of people are that way in the morning. I know I am...lol. So how did you like the first cooking lesson?

Hippie Jade: That's for sure. There's always action around the charmed ones.

Angelnanoo: Glad you liked it. lol

DrewFullerFanLife: Yes, staying at your boyfriends house for a week would be rather awkward, but entertaining at the same time. lol

Paige fan: Glad you thought so. Here's the update.

CharmedClover: I'm the same way in the morning...worst I've ever gotten was an ice cube down the shirt. It tends to be very cold and effective. lol. Yes I'm going to definitely try to update as much as I can in the next few weeks before school starts.


	17. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Aurora glared and said through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you talking about Reagan?"

"What do you think Aurora?" Reagan replied walking up to her.

"I think you have a few screws loose in that pretty little head of yours." Aurora replied, taking a step back, closer to Chris.

"Glad you think my heads pretty." Reagan stated.

"You're as full of yourself as you've always been." Aurora muttered.

Reagan grinned and stopped walking. "Why don't you do that little spell your mom taught you when you were younger Aurora?"

"My mom taught me a lot of spells, you'll have to be a bit more specific than that." Aurora said, glancing at Chris.

"The spell she used to keep an eye on you and your sisters." Reagan replied. "The spell you still use to keep an eye on Charisma."

"And why should I do the spell exactly?"

"Because it'll be a good idea for you to do the spell before Wyatt carries through with the plan he's thinking of. Even though I highly doubt it would work. " Reagan replied.

Aurora felt her stomach turn, this couldn't be good. The look in Reagan's eyes was that of humor and enjoyment, and Aurora didn't like it at all. It set chills up her spine. Taking a deep breath Aurora whispered,

"_Show me now_

_Those I love_

_Show me now_

_Those I think of._

_Bring them to me,_

_Show me what I seek._

_In the form of a movie_

_As I speak."_

As the last word left her mouth, a picture formed on the wall in front of her. Reagan turned on his heels and looked at it. Aurora felt her anger begin to rise as the picture became clearer and began to play. Her father lay on the ground bruised and bleeding, Haley was bent over him, her hair covering her face, and Charisma was sitting beside her crying.

"_Please tell me daddy's alright." Charisma cried._

"_Daddy's going to be fine kiddo. He's just a little unconscious at the moment." Haley replied, looking up at Charisma, 'causing her hair to fall back from her face, and reveal a large cut on her right cheek._

"_Haley you're bleeding." Charisma whispered, making Haley touch her cheek._

_Haley pulled her hand from her cheek and looked at it. She wiped the blood that was on it onto her pants. "I'm fine Charisma. Can you go get the first aid kit from my bag?"_

_Charisma nodded and disappeared from the image. Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "God Aurora I hope you're alright."_

"What the hell did you do?" Aurora growled through gritted teeth.

"I did nothing." Reagan replied his back still to Aurora, as he watched the screen.

"Like hell you didn't. What did you do to my dad?" Reagan said nothing in reply.

"_Haley we're not in the hotel anymore." Charisma's voice floated around the room._

"_Of course we are." Haley looked over at Charisma as she walked back over to her with the first aid kit._

"_No we're not. We're still in the hotel room but we're not in the hotel anymore." Charisma stated. "I went to the next room, but the view from the window wasn't the same. It was dark out there, it looked like the underworld."_

_Haley paled and stood up. "Clean up dad's cuts I'll be right back."_

"_Ok." Charisma said sitting down beside her father._

Aurora took another step back and felt her back collide with Chris's chest. "What did you do Reagan? Tell me now. Or I'll swear I'll.."

"You'll what? Kill me? That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do Aurora."

_Charisma jumped at the sound of a bang. "What... What's wrong Haley?"_

"_We're stuck in here Charisma. The door and windows won't open, hell they won't even smash." Haley said sitting down beside Charisma and taking over cleaning up their father, when she was done she asked, "Can you help me get him to the bed?"_

"_Sure." Charisma whispered, helping Haley, the best she could, lift their father to the bed. Charisma sat beside their father's lifeless body as Haley started pacing the room. "Aurora's going to help us right?"_

"_Of course she will." Haley smiled weakly. "She'll find us soon. Very soon. She'll help us get out of here, and everything will be back to normal. Everything will be like it use to. We can rely on Aurora. She's smart when it comes to these types of things."_

"_You sound like you're trying to convince yourself Haley."_

"_I think I am."_

Aurora couldn't control her anger anymore, she charged at Reagan, pushing him up against the wall, and as she did so the image quickly disappeared from the wall. With her arm was now pressed against his throat, she asked, "Tell me Reagan. What the hell did you do?"

"Ah ah ah, control that anger of yours Aurora. You don't want anything to happen to them do you?" Reagan replied quietly.

Aurora glared and took a step back, letting Reagan fall to the ground. "Don't make me repeat myself. Now answer my question Reagan, what did you do?"

Reagan stood up, "I took your family hostage to get what I want."

"And what might that be?" Aurora questioned, though she thought she might already know the answer.

"You." Reagan stated simply.

"That's sick Reagan. Taking my family hostage so you can have me? That's not right." Aurora growled, her heart beginning to race.

"But it helps." Reagan laughed. "Oh and just so you all know, anything happens to me, and the three of them die. Not that you can really kill me. I've been a Levers demon for quite the long time, I have quite a few powers built up."

"But the book that I read didn't say you could take witches or demons powers." Melinda protested.

"Oh, but I can imitate, and I have imitated just the right demon's powers."

Aurora couldn't believe what was happening. In a mere couple of hours her world had gone upside down. But what did she expect? When she was finally settled down, finally happy something always happened. "What is it going to take for you to leave them alone?" Aurora whispered.

"You to come with me." Reagan replied.

"Why?" Aurora questioned. "Why do you want me?"

"Are you that naive Aurora? You have a lot of power just waiting to surface."

"If you mean you want me to help you with your evil plans you got another thing coming to you." Aurora stated.

"What a pity, I guess you don't want to see your family again." Reagan paused. "Since I'm a nice guy I'll give you a day to think it over. And think it over carefully, because remember it's your family that's at steak."

Aurora opened her mouth to say something but Reagan shimmered out, she turned to face Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, and Piper. "God please tell me this isn't happening. Please tell me this is some messed up dream I'm having."

"I wish I could." Piper whispered.

Aurora felt her legs give out on her as she fell to the ground. She shook her head, "What am I going to do? I can't give in, but I can't risk losing them."

"We'll figure something out," Chris said crouching beside Aurora.

"In a day? I highly doubt we'll figure something out in a day Chris." Aurora sighed, closing her eyes, everything running through her mind. Do what Reagan wants and save her family? Or not do what Reagan wants and risk losing her family? Both options didn't sit well with her. Aurora opened her eyes, and slowly stood up, "I... I got to go think about this."

Aurora turned and headed out the room, ignoring everyone's comments. The only thing that had reached her ears as she left the room was Piper saying, "Wyatt can you get your dad from P3, he might know what we can do."

Aurora knew what she had to do, she had to do what Reagan wanted. She had to make sure her family was alright, and then she'd have to figure out what she could do afterward. Shaking her head Aurora walked down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Dialing in a number, she hoped was right. "Hello?"

"Hi. Can I talk to Kelsey please?"

"Speaking."

"Hey Kelsey, it's Aurora."

"Oh, hey Aurora."

"Some family thing came up, and I'm not going to be here for the rest of the week. So I just wanted to tell you that when I get back me and you are going to party, like we've never partied before."

Kelsey laughed, "Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

"Yea, but I better go. I'll call you later."

"Ok Aurora, bye."

"Bye Kelsey."

Aurora hung up and took a deep breath. "Please let me be doing the right thing." She whispered turning around, only to face Chris.

"Should I take that as you're going to go with Reagan?" Chris questioned, his arms crossed at his chest.

"Chris, I'm sorry. It's the only way I can make sure they're safe." Aurora defended her choice. "It's the only way I can make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone I love."

"But we'll figure something out. We'll save them, and you won't have to go with him." Chris stated.

"Chris if I go with him, you guys will have a longer time to find out how to get rid of him and the Inpental demons." Aurora replied. "It will be easier this way, and I'll be at ease knowing my family's safe."

"Aurora you can't do this." Chris said looking her in the eye.

"And why can't I Chris?"

"Because I'm scared that if you do this we won't be able to get you back." Chris replied.

"Chris I'll be coming back, you can't get rid of me that easy." Aurora sighed. "You guys will find a way to get rid of him. I'm positive you will. Right now the right thing to do, for me anyway, is make sure my family's safe. To make sure you're safe. So I have to do this Chris."

"You don't have to." Chris whispered.

"Chris you can't tell me that you wouldn't if you were in my position."

"I wouldn't." Chris stated.

Aurora sighed, "So you're telling me that if it was your brother, sister, mom, and dad, you'd wait until you guys figured something out. Even if you only had one day?"

Chris opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't. Aurora was right. If he was in her place, he'd do exactly the same thing. "See Chris? You can't judge my choice, because you'd do the exact same thing."

"They're not going to let you do it." Chris sighed looking down at the floor.

"Who?"

"Everyone else. They're going to try to talk you out of it."

"I'll just have to tell them my reasons." Aurora sighed. "But first I want to make sure you understand my reasons Chris."

Chris was silent for a few minutes before saying, "I do understand Aurora, I just wish you wouldn't go. I wish you'd wait for us to find a way to help you get your family back, without you having to go with that demon."

"I know Chris. Don't get me wrong, I know you guys can find a way, but in a day? I don't think you guys will be able to do it. It's easier for me to go with Reagan, make sure my family's safe, and wait for you guys to find a way of getting rid of them."

Chris nodded but stayed silent. Aurora closed her eyes, questions bombarding her head now. Could they find something in a day? What would happen if Reagan stabbed her in the back and didn't let her family go? She had to stop thinking about this, she had to go with her gut feeling. "I guess I should go tell the others, what I'm going to do before I change my mind." Aurora said, opening her eyes, and walking away.

As she walked past Chris, he grabbed her arm. Aurora took a step back and looked at him with a questioning glance. When he looked up from the ground their eyes connected, Chris pulled her closer, and closed the gap between them with a kiss that made Aurora light in the head. It wasn't like any the two had shared before, and part of Aurora was screaming out, saying it was a goodbye kiss.

Aurora broke the kiss and looked up at Chris. "This isn't goodbye Chris. Your family is awesome, and you'll have a plan to get rid of Reagan and the Inpental demon within a week. I know you will, and I'll be cooking up plans of my own."

* * *

"Are you insane Aurora?" Phoebe questioned. It had only been a matter of hours before the whole Halliwell clan had shown up All of them trying to convince Aurora to wait till they figured something out.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Aurora asked. "I don't want to risk losing my family, and you guys will have a spell written, and a potion made in a matter of days. Plus I know a way we can keep in contact until you do."

"Really? What's that?" Piper sighed.

"The spell Reagan got me to use. The one that showed us my family. If we worked it at the same time, it would kind of act like a phone... well video conference type thing." Aurora replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"You know... that's not a bad idea." Peyton mused. "That way if we need you to do something you'll be able to."

The room feel silent, as everyone started thinking about what was going on. "I can't believe there's nothing else about Inpental or Levers demons in this book." Chris growled from where he stood going to the Book of Shadows.

"Christopher calm down." Piper said. "We'll find something. Paige and Melinda are up at Magic School looking threw the books again, and asking around. And Wyatt's 'up there' asking questions. It won't be long till we have the answers we need."

Aurora collapsed onto the couch and started tapping her fingers on the arm of the couch as she stared at the wall. This was definitely going to be interesting, and she just hoped it all worked out for the better.

A few hours passed when she heard his voice float threw the room, "So you make up your mind?"

"I take it you're Reagan." Leo mused from where he stood beside Piper.

"Yup, and you're Leo." Reagan replied turning to Aurora. "You make up your mind?"

"Yes I did." Aurora sighed. "But it hasn't exactly been a day."

"I'm impatient. What can I say?" Reagan responded. "So what are you going to do Aurora?"

"I'm going to go with you." Aurora sighed. "But you have to take me to my family, and you have to let them go. And you have to promise me you will never go near them or the Halliwells again."

"I can do that." Reagan grinned.

"Good. I'm just going to go grab some stuff." Aurora whispered, glancing at Chris. "Chris can you help me? And Reagan come back in ten minutes."

Reagan shimmered out and Aurora let out the breath she hadn't realized she had held. "Come on Chris." Chris nodded and followed Aurora out of the room and to Melinda's room.

"I can't believe you're going through with this." Chris mused as Aurora threw her things back into the bag.

"I won't be gone for that long." Aurora smiled at Chris. "I don't think anything can keep me away from you." she added in a whisper. "We've only known each other for a couple months, and yet I feel like I've known you forever."

"I know what you mean." Chris sighed.

"I'll be back in a couple days tops." Aurora stated. "I have faith in you and your family. Plus you'll have my family helping you, Haley might know something, she's the smartest demon wise."

Chris nodded. "Just be careful Aurora."

"I always am." Aurora smiled., zipping up her bag. "Don't let yourself get to stressed out, and remember at ten tomorrow night do the video spell thing. If you don't remember the spell then you have Haley, she knows it."

"I won't forget."

"Ready to go?" Reagan questioned shimmering into the room.

Aurora glared at Reagan and turned to Chris pulling him into a hug. Chris could see the tears glazing over Aurora's eyes. He could hear the pain in her voice as she whispered into his ear, "I love you Chris," before letting go. Aurora turned to Reagan and said, "Let's go Reagan."

Reagan touched Aurora's shoulder, and grinned at Chris before shimmering them out. Chris sat down on the bed. '_Did she say what I think she said?_' he asked himself. '_Or am I hearing things? No, she said it. I'm sure she said it. She had to of. But she left before I could say anything in reply. This is so screwed up. We have to figure out a way to get rid of Reagan, and get Aurora back. I need to tell her I feel the same way.' _

* * *

AN: Crap. This chapter was crap. But I had to write it 'cause I needed to get my idea to work. So if you don't leave a review I understand.

ilovedrew88: Yes the last chapter, I tried to write as funny as I could, just to make up for what I was planning.

DrewFullerFanLife: Thank you!

Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Horrible? Lol... Here's your update!

Angelnanoo: September 6th school starts for me. My ideas? Well that comes from a small part of my brain that decides to show sometimes. That and great reviewers like you. :)

The Great and Powerful Oz: Yes Reagan was meant to seem nice, but that was just a show.

CharmedClover: Reagan's story will come out next chapter. Well I took the green cookies idea from a friend of mine. My school offers cooking classes(I took one two years ago) and in her cooking class there was a group of people that managed to turn muffins green, so I took that and made it cookies...lol.


	18. A Step Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Aurora looked around her surroundings, it was the hotel room she had seen Haley, Charisma, and their father in. Stepping away from Reagan, and putting down her bag, she walked into the other room, "Haley." she whispered.

Haley's head shot up, from where she sat on the bed with Charisma curled up beside her. "Aurora?"

"Yea, it's me Haley." Aurora replied.

Haley got up from the bed and walked over to Aurora pulling her into a hug, "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that question." Aurora stated.

"What are you doing here Aurora?" Haley questioned.

"I can answer that one." Reagan replied as he walked into the room. "She traded herself for you guys."

"Reagan, just go away for a few minutes. Please. I want to talk to my sister." Aurora mumbled.

"I'll be back in three to let your family go back to their lives." Reagan stated before shimmering out.

"Why? Why the hell would you do something like that? Are you insane?"

"Haley stop yelling. You're gonna wake up Charisma. How's dad doing?"

"Don't, change the subject Aurora. Now tell me why you would do something like that."

"I didn't want to loose you guys." Aurora whispered. "Plus the Halliwells' and myself formed a well needed plan after I made my decision."

Haley was silent for a few seconds before asking, "What's the plan?"

"Reagan's going to be sending you back to where you were, Disney Land. I know he will. Wyatt's going to orb there and heal dad, and you. Then he's going to orb back to the Manor with you guys. All of you are going to work together to find a way of getting rid of Reagan, and the rest of the Inpental demons, while I gather information here."

Haley studied her younger sister. "If anything happens to you, because you were stupid enough to trade yourself for us, I'll kill you."

"There's the big sister I know." Aurora grinned. "I'll be fine Haley, just use the spell mom used to keep an eye on us. I talked to Chris already about it, that's how we're going to stay in touch."

Haley nodded, "Just stay out of trouble."

"Haley that'll be kinda hard considering I'm gonna be stuck somewhere here in the underworld." Aurora replied.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Haley rephrased.

"I won't, 'cause I know if I do you'll resurrect me so that you can kill me yourself as punishment for getting myself killed."

"Jeez your smart." Haley mused.

"I've learnt from the best." Aurora sighed. "So how's dad?"

"He's doing fine. Just sleeping it off." Haley replied.

"Aurora?" they heard Charisma question from the bed.

"Yea, I'm here Charisma." Aurora replied, walking over.

"Are you here to bring us all home?" Charisma asked as she got up and hugged Aurora.

"I'm here to get you guys home, but I'm not going to be going with you guys."

"What? Why not Aurora?"

"I have a few things to take care of first, but I promise I'll be home soon." Aurora replied.

"You promise?"

"Mm hm. You just have to help Haley and Halliwells get rid of a few demons while I'm gone." Aurora paused, and let out a small laugh. "Haley and the Halliwells, that kinda sounds like a rock band."

"I'm glad you can make a joke out of a situation like this." Haley muttered.

"Sorry." Aurora whispered, as Reagan shimmered in front of her. "You got horrible timing you know that Reagan?" she mused.

"So I've been told." Reagan replied. "Now say goodbye Aurora."

"Goodbye Aurora." Aurora smirked, before turning so that she could see both her sisters. "I love you guys and I'll see ya around. And tell dad I love him when he conscious again."

Haley nodded, "I will. And I love you too."

"See you later Aurora." Charisma said, still unsure of what was really going on.

Aurora gave Charisma a hug, "Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Charisma whispered.

Aurora then walked up to Haley and gave her hug, whispering in her ear, "Keep an eye on Chris for me. OK?"

Haley nodded, "I'll do my best."

When Aurora took a step back Reagan said, "Now that you said your goodbyes, it's time for them to go back to Disney Land." Reagan then waved his arm and everything disappeared. Aurora was no longer standing in the hotel room with her siblings and father. She was now definitely in the underworld.

"How do I know you sent them back and their alright?" Aurora questioned.

"Aurora would I lie to you?" Regan asked in response.

"Well ya never did tell me you were a demon." Aurora stated.

"You never told me you were a witch." Reagan counteracted.

Aurora glared at Reagan and asked, "Am I gonna be sleeping on the hard ground during my stay with you? Or do you have a place down here hidden amongst the rocks?"

Reagan didn't say anything, just picked up Aurora's bag, and took her hand, shimmering away. Aurora looked around the place they had ended up, the room was beautiful to say the least. A canopy bed, and old dresser, a desk, and an en suite. "Where are we?"

"The underworld. Where else would we be?"

"And I'm guessing you used magic to conjure up a room as elegant as this."

"You could say that." Reagan grinned. "And make yourself at home, you'll be here for awhile. Oh, and if you need anything just call." Reagan then turned and left the room.

Aurora watched as the door closed behind him, and she frowned at the sound of the door being locked. "Yea, tell me to make myself at home, and then lock the door. That's always a bright idea."

* * *

Haley sat on one of the hotel room beds, staring at the wall in front of her. '_Why did I let Aurora go through with it?_' she asked herself. '_Why didn't I stop her? I guess it wasn't like I had the chance. Her mind was set._'

"Haley."

Haley jumped at the sound of her name and turned, "Wyatt." Biting her lip she stood up and walked into Wyatt's open arms.

"Everything's going to be ok." Wyatt whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Wyatt said taking a step back. "I gotta heal your dad, and then that cut on your cheek."

"Just heal my dad. I've gotten kinda fond of the cut." At Wyatt's raised eyebrow Haley grinned and said, "I think it's kind of sexy."

Wyatt shook his head as he walked over to where Donald was lying. "I'd have to agree with you there Haley, it kind of gives you the bad girl look." Wyatt said before raising his hands above Donald.

Haley watched as Wyatt's hands began to glow gold, and her father's injuries started to disappear. Within seconds her father was sitting up, and aware of what was going on around. "Dad." Haley smiled walking over and hugging him.

"What happened? Where's Charisma? What's Wyatt doing here?" Donald questioned his oldest daughter.

"Well you were knocked unconscious when you tried to help me and Charisma. We were taken hostage. Aurora traded herself for us. Charisma's in the bathroom. And Wyatt came here to heal you, and then he's bringing us back home to figure out how to get Aurora back."

Donald opened his mouth to say something but before he could Charisma came running out of the bathroom, and to him. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey kiddo." Donald smiled hugging Charisma.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Charisma mused.

"I don't like sleep that much." Donald replied.

"We should get going." Wyatt stated. "You guys can leave your stuff here, I'll orb you back later, once we figure out everything, then you can go back to your holiday."

Donald nodded, and watched as his oldest daughter wrapped an arm around Wyatt and rested her head on his shoulder. A smile came to his lips as he saw Wyatt kiss the top of Haley's head and wrap an arm around her protectively. They reminded him of himself and Christine when they had been that age. "So we gonna go or not?" Donald questioned.

Only to be answered by the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and then new surroundings. "About time you guys got here." Paige's voice reached his ears. "And I found out some more information by the way."

"Really? What exactly would that be?" Wyatt questioned.

"Charisma. Patsy, Porter, and Drew are downstairs watching a movie. Why don't you go join them." Leo said before Paige could explain what she found out.

"Ok." Charisma smiled leaving the attic, and heading down the stairs.

"Anyway," Paige started. "There is only one known way of getting rid of a Levers demon and keep an Inpental demon from taking his place."

"How exactly would it be known if there still is a Levers demon?" Haley questioned.

"I knew you were gonna ask that." Paige replied. "Way back when, there use to be a few groups of Inpental demons, each with a Levers demon to kind of rule them, and keep them in order. That sort of thing. As time progressed witches tried to find anyway of getting rid of them, because they were slowly gaining more and more power or at least the Levers demons were.

"Almost everything was tried, and then someone found out that if you can get the Inpental demons to turn against and kill the Levers demon, the whole group is vanquished.

"So you're saying we have to get the Inpental demons to turn against their leader?" Donald questioned.

"Basically." Paige replied.

"Well does it have to be all of them?" Haley questioned. "Can't it be just one?"

"I'm guessing one would be enough." Paige replied. "The book I read it in didn't really say if it had to be more then one."

Haley nodded, "This could be harder then it sounds."

"No doubt about it." Wyatt replied.

Haley closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Her emotions were going crazy, as all the possibilities of what could happen played through her mind. She knew that if she wasn't calm nothing would get done. Opening her eyes she looked at Wyatt and said, "Wyatt can you quickly orb to my place and get the coil notebook off of my desk."

"Um...sure... But why exactly?" Wyatt replied.

"There's just something in it, I need to look at."

"Ok. I'll be back in a sec." Wyatt said before orbing out of the room. True to his word he was back only seconds later. "Hope this is it."

"It is." Haley smiled, taking the book, and sitting down on the couch.

"What is it?" Phoebe questioned looking over Haley's shoulder from behind the couch.

"It's basically a log of my dreams and premonitions." Haley replied flipping through the pages of the book. "My dreams have a tendency of ending up being basically premonitions. When I was younger my mom told me to write down every single dream I had, just in case, and I never stopped. Before I left, I had a dream, it was the same time Aurora found out about me reversing the spell... and well I don't exactly remember everything, which is the problem with dreams. So I'm trying to find it, 'cause I have a feeling it wasn't just a dream."

"Huh, writing down dreams. That's a good idea. I should get my kids to do that." Phoebe mused.

Kyle looked at Haley and asked, "So was this dream good or bad from what you remember?"

"Bad." Haley sighed. "It involved Aurora turning evil."

"But I thought we had till her twentieth birthday." Chris stated.

"I thought so to." Haley whispered, beginning to read over the page that held the contents of the dream. "And I really hope this dream wasn't a premonition. I think being in the underworld turns her."

"What?" Piper questioned.

"In my dream, I made a comment about getting an evil sister for Christmas, while I only got her a souvenir from Disney Land. So if it wasn't just a dream, we have to get her back and fast." Haley could feel her stress level rising. She didn't want to think of the possibility of her sister becoming evil, because she wanted to save them.

Phoebe sighed, "Haley you have to calm down. If you don't you won't be able to think straight. And stressing out isn't good for you."

"It's just if, I would of fought a little harder, Charisma, our dad, and myself wouldn't of gotten taken hostage. And Aurora wouldn't of had to come and save us, by trading her self in." Haley replied.

"Don't blame yourself." Donald said in a demanding voice, "The universe-"

"The universe is right on schedule. Everything happens when it's suppose to. You can't stop it no matter how hard you try. And it's no ones fault." Haley cut her father off. "I know dad, but sometimes the things mom use to say don't help."

"I know." Donald sighed. "But just try to keep that in mind."

Haley nodded and asked, "So how exactly are we going to turn the Inpental demons against Reagan?"

"I'm thinking some inside work." Sean spoke up, "When we can get the information to Aurora, we get her to befriend one of the Inpental demons, and see if she can get him to turn."

"That's not a bad idea." Chris smiled. "But she's not going to do the spell till tomorrow night, that's pretty much a whole day of waiting to get the information to her."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Haley mused.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Wyatt questioned.

"Growing up, my mom use to tell us that Charisma, Aurora, and myself would always be able to stay in contact with each other, no matter the distance apart we were, and without the help of spells. We're supposedly telepathically linked, our mom was suppose to show us how to tap into the telepathy but she died before she could." Haley sighed. "Anyway, I guess I'm trying to get at the fact that maybe, somehow, we'll be able to reach her that way."

The three Halliwell sisters looked at each other, "We might be able to." Piper mused.

* * *

"This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is he song that never ends." Aurora sighed, she had been singing that song for the past fifteen minutes and was finally getting bored with it.

Rolling onto her side she stared at the wall, she was bored, tired, and growing cranky. She was afraid to go to sleep. She was afraid that once she woke up things wouldn't be the same, that the dream Haley had told her about would come true. In all reality that would be horrible, the worst thing imaginable through Aurora's eyes. Aurora knew that the day Haley had told her she dismissed it as nothing but a dream, but now she was having second thoughts about it.

Groaning Aurora sat up, she hated this, sitting, well lying, here alone, bored as hell. '_Aurora._' Aurora stilled at the voice.

"Haley?" She whispered, getting know answer of course.

'_If you can hear me Aurora, you should be proud. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige just helped me with the telepathy thing, it's beginning to give me a headache_.' There was a few seconds of silence before Aurora heard Haley say, '_Look we need you to befriend an Inpental demon and get him to turn on Reagan, as of right now it's the only way known to get rid of all of them._'

Aurora sat there for a moment trying to find a way to reply, hoping what she had heard was really her sister, and not some stupid trick Reagan was playing on her. But soon Haley's voice came back, '_Concentrate on me Aurora. Concentrate and you might be able to reply, if you can hear this. Just close your eyes and concentrate, think of the words you want to say._'

Doing as her sister told her Aurora closed her eyes and concentrated the best she could. '_Haley, please tell me this worked._'

'_It did, but let me tell you now you're gonna have a killer headache in a bit, which is why I gotta rap this up. I feel like I'm gonna pass out soon._'

'_So I basically have to make friends with a demon?_'

'_Yea, we're gonna see if we can figure out any other way while you do that._'

'_Ok. I guess I can do that._'

'_Just be careful._'

'_Will do. Guess I'll talk to you later._'

'_Yea, I'll keep in touch. Love you.'_

'_Love you to.'_

That was when everything went silent, nothing else was said between the two. Aurora rubbed her temples, Haley had been right, it gave her quite the headache. Sighing Aurora fell back onto the bed, and stared at the canopy above her. So she had to befriend an Inpental demon. How was she going to do that when she was locked up in the room? Aurora mumbled to herself and glanced around trying to find something to do. She was about to get up and look around the en suite when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Aurora questioned.

The reply she got was the door opening and an Inpental demon walking in. "Reagan asked me to get you for supper."

Sighing Aurora stood up, "Show me the way I'm getting hungry."

The demon turned around wordlessly and left the room, Aurora right behind him. He led her to a small dining room and soon turned and left. "Glad you didn't refuse to come." Reagan stated as she walked into the room.

"I was hungry." Aurora replied sitting down across from him. "But please tell me that this isn't going to be like the story of Persephone and Hades."

"What do you mean?" Reagan questioned.

"You know. Hades the ruler of the underworld in Greek mythology. He took Persephone hostage and gave her a pomegranate after Zeus, or was it Helios, came for her. She ate a few seeds and was stuck in the underworld for a third of the year, every year."

Reagan raised his eyebrow, "You know a lot about Greek mythology."

Aurora shook her head, "Only what I've read."

"Well don't worry that won't be the case here."

"Good." Aurora stated. "Now can we hurry up with the food. I'm hungry."

* * *

AN: I'm glad so many of you liked the chapter, just proves my judgement about the quality of my writing wrong. :P But thank you for all of the reviews, its' great to know people like the fic. **_I'm bored so I'm gonna take a poll. Should Aurora become evil like they think? Or should she come back her regular self?_**

Hippie Jade: Your back! The last time you reviewed was chapter fifteen, lol. But yes, love is in the air, and who knows about Haley's premonition you'll have to keep reading to find out. Caffeine and Sugar are great things.

AlexisHaliwell89: That's ok, I know what it's like to be busy. School starts in about eleven days for me, and when it come I have no clue when I'll get to review, so I'm trying to get as many chapters done as I can before I go back.

Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Yes Reagan is pure evil, and will soon be gotten rid of. Don't know how soon, but soon.

The Great and Powerful Oz: No it's not weird to love Reagan anyways. Evil characters are always great. They add so much drama to stories sometimes.

ilovedrew88: Yes and I thought up the spell all by myself, aren't you proud? lol. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

CharmedClover: Aurora evil is both scary yet intriguing. You never know what she's going to be like when she's evil. Yes, Aurora got a chance to say "I Love You" but Chris didn't. He'll get his chance...sooner or later...


	19. Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Charisma glanced over at her oldest sister curled up at one end of the couch in the Halliwell's attic, fast asleep. The Halliwell children were all at their homes, and in bed, because of school in the morning. Even Chris had been forced to go to bed by Piper, much to his detest. Charisma was now in the attic with her dad, Haley, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt, everyone else had either gone to bed or had left to watch the younger kids.

Charisma's father had told her to go to bed, but she didn't want to She wanted to stay awake, just incase they found another way of getting rid of Reagan and the Inpental demons. Haley had passed out only an hour ago, and her father was on the brink of sleep, while she was wide awake. Even Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked ready to sleep.

They hadn't been able to find an alternate way of getting rid of Reagan and the rest of the Inpental demons yet, and Charisma could tell everyone was getting agitated. Charisma couldn't understand why they didn't just let Aurora do what she had to do. Aurora wouldn't have a problem trying to convince an Inpental demon to kill Reagan. She was good at making friends, and at times she was good at manipulating people. Aurora would be able to get it done in no time if she put her mind to it. That was the only reason Charisma wasn't extremely worried.

"Charisma, hun, you should get some sleep." Piper stated when she looked up from where she stood beside Wyatt.

"I'm not that tired." Charisma replied.

"But we're going to need you well rested so that you can help us tomorrow while everyone else is at school." Piper stated.

"Charisma, please, listen to Piper." Donald said from where he sat on the couch beside Haley.

Charisma sighed, "Fine. But where am I going to be sleeping?"

"You can sleep in Melinda's room." Piper replied, "Come on, I'll help you get settled in."

"Kay." Charisma replied, following Piper out of the attic and to Melinda's room.

Charisma soon found herself lying on the spare bed in Melinda's room staring at the ceiling. She knew what was going on, and was trying to think of how she could help, even though she had faith in Aurora being able to do what she had to. But, if Haley was right, and Aurora became evil while in the underworld things would definitely change. Her family life as she knew it wouldn't be the same.

* * *

Aurora paced the room, she'd only been able to sleep for about an hour. The rest of the night she had been trying to figure out how exactly she was going to befriend one of the Inpental demons, and turn him against Reagan.

Then it hit her, maybe she didn't exactly have to befriend the demon, maybe all she had to do was make him jealous, make him want to turn against Reagan. As her plan began to form there was a knock on the door. Sighing Aurora said, "Yea?"

She could hear the door being unlocked and saw it open. A smile came to her lips as an Inpental demon walked in, the same one from last night. "Reagan told me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Do you do everything Reagan tells you?" Aurora questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" The demon shot back.

"Come on you're a demon. Demon's don't listen to rules. They do what they want, when they want." Aurora grinned.

"Even demons have rules they follow."

"Or at least that's what Reagan told you right?"

The Inpental demon gave Aurora a confused look in response but didn't say anything. Shaking her head Aurora asked, "Wouldn't you like to have the power he has though?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a name right?" Aurora questioned ignoring the question the Inpental demon had asked her.

"Alan." he replied warily.

"I bet if you had a human form, you'd be pretty damn cute." Aurora stated walking up to him a small smile playing on her lips.

"What are you getting at exactly?"

"Don't you want to take Reagan's place?" Aurora questioned. "Don't you want to know what it's like to have that much power? To be able to get what you want at the snap of your fingers. To be able to look like a normal human, and play witches like Reagan did with me?"

Alan looked at Aurora in confusion. What exactly was she trying to get at? Aurora grinned at him again but this time her grin looked almost evil. "I'll talk to you later." She said as she walked past him and towards the dining room.

"Did you sleep alright?" Reagan questioned as Aurora walked in and sat down across from him.

"I slept fine." Aurora replied

"You look tired." Reagan stated.

"Boredom does that to a girl. You need to give me something to do Reagan. Being locked up in that room is driving me insane. At least give me someone to talk to, so that I don't go out of my mind."

"We'll see." Was all Reagan said in response.

Sighing Aurora nodded, "So why exactly did you want me Reagan? There has to be plenty of powerful witches out there."

"There may be, but none of them have the power you do Aurora. Plus with your family history how could I not what you? In a matter of years you're going to rule the underworld, and I want to be by your side Aurora."

"You mean you want me to be by **your** side." Aurora stated.

"I don't think I know what you mean by that Aurora."

"Reagan I've known you for awhile. You like being in charge. You like to have the first and last say in everything done around you. You prefer to be ahead of everybody. And you want me to be working for you."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Yea right. Like you'd listen to anything I have to say."

"Why do you have so little faith in me Aurora?"

"I wonder." Aurora replied glaring at Reagan. "You took my family hostage to get to me, to make me come down here with you. Which is the lowest thing I've ever heard someone do. You just did it for the power I have. The power you want to have control of. I got news for you Reagan, if I end up letting this curse take over me, you won't be the one telling me where to direct my magic. You'll be listening to me. You'll be doing my evil bidding, not the other way around. I want to make sure you know that before you carry through with whatever plans you may have."

"It's good to know you're that strong willed." Reagan smirked.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Can we just hurry up and eat, I'm feeling rather tired at the moment."

"Of course."

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes to the sound of a knock on the door. Groaning she sat up and asked, "What do you want?"

The door opened to reveal Alan standing there. Sighing Aurora said, "Let me guess you have been sent to tell me lunch is ready."

"No, actually." Alan replied. "You slept through lunch. Reagan sent me here to keep you busy."

"That's kinda kinky." Aurora laughed. At the look of confusion Alan gave her Aurora said, "Ok, maybe not. So how exactly are you gonna keep me busy? Read to me?"

"If you want me to."

"I'd prefer to talk. Come here and sit down, I promise I won't bite." Aurora smiled patting on the spot beside her on the bed.

Alan did as Aurora had told him to, and sat down on the bed beside her. As he did so Aurora asked, "So how old are you anyway? I never know with you demons. It tends to be so hard to tell. Especially with Inpental demons. All of you have the exact same look. The only way I can tell you are you is the scar above your right eye."

"You pay attention to details don't you?"

"When I have nothing else to do, yea. So answer my question, how old are you?"

Sighing Alan replied, "Same age as you, maybe a year older. I'm one of the younger Inpental demons."

"Then I bet your human form would be pretty damn cute."

"You've said that before." Alan stated.

"But I stick to my word." Aurora smiled. "Why don't we carry on with our conversation from earlier?"

"Which conversation would that be?"

"The conversation about you taking Reagan's place."

"That was basically a one side conversation. Your side."

"You can't tell me it never crossed your mind Alan." Aurora stated. "You can't tell me that you never thought about being better then you are."

"Doesn't everybody though?"

"Of course." Aurora sighed. "Let me get to the point. Reagan only brought me here because of the power I have, or at least I will have. Basically, if you think about it, he wants me to do his bidding. I don't want that. If I'm going to follow my 'destiny' I don't want to be someone's follower. I want to be in charge, I want to be on the top."

"What do I have to do with anything?"

"I want you to be my right hand man."

"Isn't that basically what Reagan wants you to be?"

"No, he wants me to be his little minion. I simply refuse to do that. Look I want you to be my right hand man. I want you to help me make my decisions. One thing I promise is I wont belittle you. You will be just as important in my decisions as anything. You gonna take me up on my propositions?"

"What exactly would I have to do?"

"Get rid of Reagan. It's the only way you can gain power that is rightfully yours in my opinion. Kill Reagan and you and me will be able to take charge of the Inpental demons, and then hopefully the underworld."

Alan looked at Aurora warily. "I don't know..." he trailed off.

"Just take some time to think about it. And I know you're probably wondering why I want you to get rid of Reagan. I'm stuck in this room, and have no way of doing it myself. You're around him a lot, you know his weakness, you can use it against him."

"I'm going to go." Alan stated as he stood up.

Sighing Aurora said, "Ok, just think about it."

"I will." With that said Alan left the room, locking the door behind him.

Aurora stared at the door, a grin coming to her face. Her plan was working. In no time Reagan would be gone, but it was a pity she had to get rid of Alan as well. In a way he would of been a good ally. He was a bit to easy to manipulate, not that, that was a bad thing for Aurora. All she had to do now was make sure Alan did what she needed him to do.

Getting off the bed, Aurora walked to the en suite. She looked at her image in the mirror with a grin. But the image of her wore a frown and said, "I'm not going to let you win."

"Hun, I think I already have."

"Why are you doing this anyway? I thought you were suppose to completely take over, not give me a split personality."

Aurora laughed at the image in the mirror, "I need you as much as you need me. We balance each other out, and for the longest time I let you make the rules. It's my turn now."

"I'll get control again."

"You wish. You're not strong enough anymore. Soon I'll have complete control, and you'll be dead. Not you, 'cause I'm you. Just the you that once was."

"You make no sense."

"Can't help it, I am you after all."

"What I don't get is how you managed to take over during one little nap."

"It wasn't just one little nap, hun. I've been working hard for years, trying to break through the wall that separates the good and the evil in you. Being down here strengthened me, and weakened you. Giving me the opportunity to take over."

"What exactly are your plans now?"

"Make sure our little buddy Alan gets rid of Reagan, and then go home and live your life for awhile, pretending nothings wrong. And then, when they think all is good, I'll step up and take over the underworld."

"One of them is going to notice you know. Someone will realize I'm not myself."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm a pretty good actress. They won't suspect a thing. Now if you don't mind, I've got things to do. And stop trying to fight it, you're giving me a headache."

Aurora walked away from the mirror a grin still plastered on her face. '_This is going to be fun. No one will know what hit them._'

* * *

Tuesday had just flown by, and as soon as school was out the older children we're up in the attic with their parents, and Aurora's family. All of them trying to think of ways they could help Aurora. Charisma was getting annoyed, and was finally ready to share her opinion. "Why don't you guys just let her do what she has to do."

"What do you mean sis?" Haley questioned.

"Look, you told her she has to befriend an Inpental demon and make him turn against Reagan. I highly doubt she's going to have a problem doing that." Charisma began to explain. "You know Aurora, she doesn't have a problem making friends, and demons can be easily to manipulate. I'm sure she's pretty much done doing what she has to do. All we have to do is wait to hear from her. She'll make sure we know when she's done doing what she has to do."

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't form words. Charisma was right, and Haley knew it, but Haley was afraid to admit it. She was afraid that if she did, she'd jinx it.

"You know I'm right Haley." Charisma stated. "All we have to do is wait for Aurora to contact us."

"When did you become so smart Charisma?" Haley questioned.

"You've just never really paid attention Haley." Charisma smiled. "That, and I like to keep my opinion to myself unless I definitely have to share it."

"We're not going to just wait around." Chris stated looking between the two sisters.

"We have to." Haley sighed. "If we find a way to do it ourselves and Aurora is basically done doing what she has to, we could screw it up."

"So we're waiting?" Wyatt questioned.

Haley nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. "We're waiting and hoping nothing happens."

* * *

AN: Last update before school starts. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm hoping I'll be able to at least once a week, but I don't really know. Don't forget to leave a review. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, Aurora becoming evil one the little poll, but it definitely won't be like Haley's premonition.

DrewFullerFanLife: Glad you liked it :)

Paige fan: That was a good idea, but we'll see.

Johnny: Glad you think so.

ilovedrew88: Hmm, I just rhyme random words, and there we go. Hope you liked this chapter.

AlexisHaliwell89: The song that never ends is a great way to annoy people.

moonladyserenity: I'm glad you can't seem to stop reading it, just means I have more fans. :)

Drama Angel: I love fairy tales. :D Who know's maybe that's how this story is gonna end.

Charmed Clover: Well, you'll get to see the evil Aurora 'cause that's what a lot of people wanted. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Angelnanoo: Lucky you, I don't want to go back to school yet, it means less updating. I'm glad you liked the chapter.


	20. Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"So you know the plan?" Aurora asked Alan the following night, eager to get out of the underworld and reek havoc amongst those in the 'real' world. Starting with a night out on the town with Kelsey, after all she needed to show her a good time.

"I leave the door unlocked, so you can get out after I kill Reagan." Alan replied.

"Good boy." Aurora grinned. "You remember things."

"You ok Aurora? You seem different." Alan commented.

"I'm fine." Aurora replied as a small voice in the back of her head said, '_If he can notice a difference, my family definitely will. Because they are much closer to me then the demon standing before you, well me._'

"You sure?"

"Yea," Aurora smiled Alan. "I'm just a little excited, that's all. I can see great things coming from you and me working together."

"How can I be sure you won't turn on me?"

"I only turn on those who don't treat me right. Mainly those who lie to me. You don't have anything to worry about Alan."

After a few minutes Alan looked at Aurora and asked, "So I guess this is it then isn't it?"

"Yup. You kill him, and you'll be in charge. Then you'll help me rule the underworld."

"Now then?"

"Now or never Alan." Aurora stated.

"I don't know if I can do this." Alan sighed.

"You can Alan. You know you can."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because Reagan trusts you, he wouldn't expect you to ever do anything like this. He's still weary of me, and that doesn't help me at all. Now go and get it over with."

Alan swallowed the lump in his throat, before walking out of the room. Aurora smiled, and her plan was working. She started to pack up the few things she had taken out of her bag as she listened for any sounds of terror outside of the room. But none came.

* * *

"Chris I'll make sure I call you as soon as I hear something from her." Haley stated.

"How can you be sure she'll contact you telepathically anyway?" Chris questioned.

"Chris, this is Aurora we're talking about." Haley replied. "If that's the only way to get through to us, she'll use it."

"Now Chris, go make sure Kelsey has a good birthday." Piper ordered her middle child.

"You promise that as soon as you hear anything you'll call me?"

"We promise Chris." Wyatt replied. "Now go. Eric and Adam are waiting outside for you."

Chris sighed and looked around the attic, his options running through his head. Shaking his head he turned and left the attic yelling, "You better," over his shoulder. But as he walked down the stairs and out the front door the only thing that was running through his head was Aurora. She had completely changed his life and Chris didn't know how.

"So Chris ready to get going?" Adam questioned as Chris walked up to him and Eric.

"Yup. But where exactly are we going?" Chris questioned.

"Ten pin bowling." Eric replied.

Chris snorted, "Ten pin bowling? We haven't done that in two years."

"Hey, it's always managed to cheer Kelsey up, and you know how she gets on her birthday. I thought it would be fun." Eric defended himself.

Chris shook his head, "It could be fun, I guess."

"Especially considering I'm gonna kick all of your butts." Kelsey laughed as she walked up to them.

"I thought I told you we were going to pick you up." Eric said walking over to his girlfriend and giving her a hug and a kiss.

Kelsey grinned up at him, "I thought I'd surprise you guys."

Adam sighed, "We gonna get going now?"

"Little anxious?" Kelsey questioned laughingly.

"I just want to prove you wrong." Adam replied.

"Uh huh, we'll see about that." Kelsey smiled.

"Um...how exactly are we getting there?" Chris questioned, looking at his three closest friends, wishing, at the same time, that Aurora was there.

"I was thinking we'd walk." Eric replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Walk? Are you kidding me?" Kelsey questioned. "That's like a half hour walk from here."

"It won't kill you." Eric stated.

"It won't but that's a half hour less to kick your ass at bowling." Kelsey stated.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see if Wyatt, my mom, or my dad can give us a ride."

* * *

'_Looks like your plan isn't going to well._'

"Shut up." Aurora growled at the voice in her head.

'_Well I don't hear anything._'

"Just because there aren't any noises doesn't mean my plan isn't working." Aurora replied. "And by the way, you can't rag on my plans because in a way, they are yours too."

Ignoring the voice in her head Aurora picked up her bag and started to walk towards the door. Taking a deep breath she turned the door knob and grinned as the door opened easily. "See, my plans working just fine." She muttered as she walked out of the room. Looking around she saw and heard nothing. Aurora continued to walk using her empathy, which her new and improved self had finally got a hold of, to sense for anyone that may be around.

A grin came to her face as she felt it, fear and confusion. Aurora followed it, and as the feeling got stronger she knew she had gotten closer. As soon as Aurora turned the corner she saw Reagan and Alan standing face to face. Her plan was going to be over and done with in no time, and she'd be able to go and play games with everyone's heads.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Reagan." Aurora heard Alan say.

"Do what Alan?"

Alan raised his hand and sent a fire ball towards Reagan. Reagan quickly deflected it and sent it towards a wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing Alan?" Reagan growled.

"He's doing what I told him to do." Aurora replied stepping into the doorway and looking at Reagan with her arms crossed at her chest.

"You told him to attack me?"

"No. I told him to kill you." Aurora replied, her hand shooting out from her side, sending Reagan into the air. "Now Alan."

* * *

Haley watched as Wyatt walked into the attic, "'Bout time you got back," she mused.

"Sorry, traffic." Wyatt replied.

"On a Wednesday night?" Phoebe questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"The bowling alley, is surprisingly busy." Wyatt sighed. "So what's the plan?"

Shaking her head Haley said, "I'm going to do my mom's video spell to see what's going on with Aurora."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Leo questioned.

"I'm positive Leo." Haley sighed. "If it worked for Aurora when we were down there, it's gotta work for me."

"But Reagan was here when Aurora did it. He know's about the spell, and could of cast a blocking spell to keep it from working." Leo counteracted.

"At least let her try dad." Melinda said with a sigh from where she sat between her cousins Peyton and Patience.

Haley rolled her eyes and recited the spell that lay in her memory,

"_Show me now_

_Those I love_

_Show me now_

_Those I think of._

_Bring them to me, _

_Show me what I seek._

_In the form of a movie,_

_As I speak."_

As soon as Haley had stopped talking, an image formed on one of the walls. _"No I told him to kill you." _They heard Aurora's voice filter through the room, before the image became clear on the wall.

When the picture was finally clear they saw Aurora standing in a doorway with her arm extended, and Reagan in the air.

"_Now Alan!" Aurora said through gritted teeth. _

"_He's not going to do it." Reagan stated._

"_Shut up." Aurora snapped. "What are you waiting for Alan? Now or never!" _

_Alan paused for a brief second, before sending a fire ball flying towards Reagan. All seemed to slow down as the fire ball hit Reagan square in the chest, and his form soon changed from that of a human to an Inpental demon, or at least a form of one. Within seconds Reagan was engulfed in flames, and gone. _

_Aurora dropped her am to the side and looked at Alan, "I'm sorry I lied to you," she whispered as he too became demon dust. Soon the yells of Inpental demons echoed through the room as they to were vanquished with Reagan's death._

_A smile came to Aurora's face. A smile of success. " It worked."_

Haley grinned to herself as the image disappeared, "I guess now all we need to do is get to her, and bring her back."

"Could orb down there and bring her back." Melinda suggested.

"But Chris already tried that, and couldn't get to her." Peyton counteracted.

"We have something now though, Haley, Charisma, and Aurora's telepathic link. As well as the fact that Reagan is gone, and if he had some kind of anti-orb spell on wherever they were it's broken now." Melinda smiled.

"Ok, you got a point there." Peyton sighed.

Haley shook her head, as Aurora's voice filled it. '_I did it Haley. Reagan's gone and so are the other Inpental demons._'

'_I know Aurora. I did mom's spell, and it worked. We saw you helping the Inpental demon._'

'_Is Chris there?_'

'_No, he went with Eric and Adam, to help Kelsey have a good birthday. Took us hours to convince him to take a few hours to relax for a bit. He's been worried sick, same with everyone else._'

'_So how exactly am I suppose to get out of here? I tried the spell we use to use to get to the underworld and out, but it didn't work._'

'_We're going to try orbing. But, I'm getting a headache. I'll tell you as soon as I know if orbing is going to work or not._'

'_Ok, but hurry it up. I don't want to be stuck down here anymore._'

'_And I don' t want you to be down there anymore._'

"Haley!" Wyatt's voice filtered through her ears, replacing Aurora's voice.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"I've said your name five times already." Wyatt stated.

"Sorry. Have to get use to the whole telepathy thing." Haley smiled.

"Aurora contacted you?" Paige questioned.

"I'm glad you helped me figure out how to work telepathy. It's so far proven to be very handy." Haley replied.

* * *

Aurora paced back and forth she wanted to get out of the underworld, and it was beginning to annoy her that she wasn't able to get out herself. After all her demonic powers were beginning to shine, she should be able to shimmer. At least she figured she should be able to, she was sure that was one of her four times great grandfather's powers.

Sighing Aurora wondered what was taking Haley so long, it had already been twenty minutes. Orbing couldn't possibly take that long. A grin came to Aurora's face as she saw the familiar white and blue sparkles form into her older sister, and Wyatt. "What took you guys so long?" Aurora questioned as she hugged Haley.

"We ended up somewhere else the first time we tried to use my thoughts to get us to you." Haley replied.

"I guess I can't be mad. You did get to me." Aurora smiled, as she picked up her bag. "But can we get out of here? I've been down here way to long."

"Sure thing." Haley smiled back, taking her sister's hand as well as her boyfriends. Within seconds they were orbing out of the underworld and to the manor.

As soon as Aurora's feet were touching solid ground again, she was knocked to the ground. "Ow." Aurora mumbled sitting up.

"Sorry." Charisma grinned at Aurora.

"That's ok."Aurora laughed hugging her younger sister. "I missed you kiddo."

"Missed you too Aurora." Charisma grinned, as she stood up and helped Aurora up.

Aurora looked at her dad and smiled, "I missed you dad."

"I missed you too." He whispered as he pulled Aurora into a tight hug, almost as if he was afraid to let go.

"Dad..." Aurora trailed off.

"Yea?" He questioned still holding Aurora to him.

"I need to breath." Aurora replied.

"Oh, sorry." Donald said taking a step back.

"It's ok dad." Aurora smiled. She looked from her dad, to her sisters. "You guys should go back to Disney Land."

"After what happened? I don't think so." Haley stated.

"Haley, you guys have two and a half days left there. You should go and have fun, just watch your back. I'll be perfectly fine here. You don't need to worry about me." Aurora replied.

"That's what you said last time, and look what happened." Haley grumbled.

"It won't happen again for awhile." Aurora said.

"How can you be so sure?" Charisma questioned.

"I just am." Aurora sighed turning to Wyatt. "You think your girlfriend needs a break don't you? After worrying about me, she defiantly needs it."

"Aurora's right Haley." Wyatt said looking up at his girlfriend. "And if you need help I'm just a call away."

"I don't know..." Haley trailed off.

Aurora sighed. "Dad make Haley go. And don't disagree with me, you all know you want to finish your holiday. I'll be fine."

"I don't see the problem in going." Donald stated. "After all it's still a paid for trip. How about we head back there in a few hours."

"Dad-" Haley started.

"No, we're gonna go." Donald cut her off. "You need it. Aurora's right, you need a break. Plus we still have to buy Aurora a souvenir."

"See you gotta go." Aurora laughed, looking up at her older sister. "Go and have fun for me. Charisma you still want to go, right?"

"Yea." Charisma replied. "As long as you're ok, I want to go back."

"I'm fine." Aurora smiled, looking around the attic where pretty much all of the 'Halliwell' clan was "So how has everyone been?"

Before anyone could say anything the attic door opened and Chris's voice filled the room, "Aurora?"

Aurora smiled and turned around. "Chris," she said, before launching herself at him. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm so glad you're alright." Chris whispered into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Never do that again."

"I'll try not to." Aurora replied, taking a step back and looking at him, a smile still plastered on her face. "I thought you were out with Kelsey, Eric, and Adam."

"I was, then your sister called and told me that Reagan was gone, and they were going to get you. So I waited a while before leaving Kelsey, Eric, and Adam at the bowling alley, and then I orbed here." Chris replied.

"Let me guess, you got your ass kicked at bowling." Aurora stated.

"Yea, that's basically it." Chris smiled at her.

"Are the two of you done with your lovey dovey stuff yet?" Haley questioned. "I'm hungry and would really like to get something to eat before I'm forced to go back to Disney Land."

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing, sis." Aurora said turning to face her. "And you're one to talk about the lovey dovey stuff."

"It's like everything has gone back to normal." Charisma mused, as her sister's bickered back and forth.

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know. I just wanted to get something posted, its been about two weeks since my last update. Thanks for your reviews (almost at 100). Hope you like this chapter.

Drama Angel: It was sad to see Alan go, he would of made a good, evil ally for Aurora.

Johnny: Speculations are always great. In all reality I have two ways this story could go. Guess we'll all have to wait and see how my muse wants the story to go.

Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Well Aurora's back in the normal world... let's see what she decides to do.

charmedbaby11: Thank you for your reviews for chapters one, seven, and eight. Hope you continue to read and enjoy it.

The Great and Powerful Oz: You do get shout outs. I've given you shout outs for every review you've given me, but you didn't leave a review for one chapter, so you didn't get a shout out. But I'm sure for every review of yours I've given you a shout out. You are one of my many faithful reviewers.

Angelnanoo: Thanks for the review!

CharmedClover: I to wonder if anyone will notice Aurora is 'different'. They could all be blinded by happiness that they don't notice. Either that or Aurora's evil half really is a good actress. Yes, Alan was a good character, it was a pity to kill him off.

ilovedrew88: Thank you for your review. :D

Brit: I'm glad that this is one of your favorite stories. Hope you liked this chapter.

Alexis Halliwell Potter: Even a one word review can make a girls day. Thank you.


	21. Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Aurora lay on the couch with her legs thrown over the back, and her head hanging off the front. Her family had left an hour ago to finish their little vacation. Aurora had claimed she was going back to school until after Christmas holidays, after all she only had two days left. Chris promised to get her, her homework, not that she would do it or anything. From where she sat she watched Chris talk with Wyatt on the other side of the room. No one had realized yet that she wasn't herself. No one had noticed that the evil in her had taken over. But that didn't matter, it just made things easier for her.

"You ok Aurora?" She heard Melinda say as she sat beside her.

"Yea I'm fine, why?" Aurora questioned slightly lifting her head to look at Melinda.

"You just seemed lost in thought." Melinda replied.

"I was just kinda thinking." Aurora sighed. "So how is it going with the guy you were talking about the other day?"

Melinda looked over at her brothers, just to make sure they couldn't hear their conversation, "I have date with him on Saturday night."

"Awesome!" Aurora exclaimed sitting up, a bit to fast. "Ow, head rush."

Shaking her head Melinda asked, "Do you think you can help me get ready for it?"

"Of course I will Melinda." Aurora smiled, swinging her legs around so that she was sitting the right way on the couch. "You don't have to ask me twice."

"Thanks." Melinda said, "But I'm going to go to bed, unlike you I have to go to school in the morning."

"Goodnight." Aurora called after Melinda as she ran up the stairs.

Chris and Wyatt sat down on either side of Aurora on the couch. "So what were you and Melinda talking about?" Wyatt questioned.

"I know you guys were ease dropping." Aurora mused. "So I know you know perfectly well what Melinda and I were talking about."

"Us, ease dropping? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Chris laughed.

"Uh huh. Sure." Aurora replied. "If you hadn't been ease dropping you guys wouldn't be asking me what we were talking about."

"That makes no sense." Wyatt stated. "If we had been ease dropping wouldn't it make more sense if we didn't ask you."

"Hey, the two of you are protective older brothers. It wouldn't make sense to me if you didn't ask about the conversation the two of you heard." Aurora smiled at them. "And if you really must know your baby sister has a date on Friday night, that I'm going to help her get ready for."

"I don't think so." Wyatt stated.

"Melinda is not dating." Chris said looking over at Wyatt.

"If the two of you can date. She can date." Aurora mused. "I don't see anything wrong with it. She's fourteen and deserves a little fun."

"It's not that we don't trust her..." Wyatt started.

"It's the guys we don't trust." Chris finished.

Aurora laughed to herself. "Not all guys are like you."

"Are you implying something?" Chris questioned.

"Just that not all guys think alike." Aurora replied.

"Enlighten us Aurora," Wyatt smirked, "What is it guys think about?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you have no clue what I'm talking about?" Aurora questioned looking between the brothers. When they nodded Aurora sighed and said, "You guys must take me as an idiot, 'cause I know you know what I'm talking about. Why else would you be questioning me about a guy your sister is going out on a date with?"

"We'd be asking 'cause she's our baby sister, and we don't want her to get hurt." Wyatt stated with a shrug.

Aurora stood up and looked between the brothers, "She won't get hurt. I promise you that much. Let her have fun, she deserves it. Now if you don't mind me I'm gonna go try to get some sleep, it's been a long week so far."

"Night." Wyatt sighed, getting up and walking out of the living room, towards the kitchen.

Aurora looked at Chris warily, "You're going to let your sister have fun on her date right? You're not going to try anything, are you?"

"Who said I would?" Chris questioned getting off of the couch.

"The look on your face." Aurora stated with a shrug. "If it's not you who does something, it'll be Wyatt. That is why you, me, and Wyatt are going to go to the movies on Saturday night."

"Is that supposed to be a way of asking me out on a date?" Chris questioned jokingly.

"Hmm...I don't know. Do you want it to be?" Aurora grinned.

"Not with my brother tagging along." Chris replied.

"Well you see, Haley comes home Saturday night. So I'm sure Wyatt and her will be a bit too busy enjoying each others comapny. Or they could just come with us, and it'll be a double date." Aurora compromised.

"Sounds good to me." Chris grinned.

"Good. But I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning." Aurora stated giving Chris a quick kiss, before heading up the stairs.

Sighing Aurora walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her she looked in the mirror. Her image with a scowl on her face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Sure..."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How could no one have noticed yet?"

"Either I'm a good actress, or their just stupid."

"You're a better actress then I thought you'd be."

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you."

"That's what you say."

"Does it have anything to do with what you said to him before Reagan took you to the underworld?" When her image didn't say anything, she couldn't help but grin. "It is. You're worried that he doesn't feel the same way, just because he hasn't said it back yet."

"Would you shut up."

"I'm going to go to bed now. You really have to stop fighting me. It's doing you no good. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, they might notice soon, because I'm getting bored of playing nice. I want my true colors to show. Well, ta ta for now." Aurora smiled and left the bathroom, walking across the hall to Melinda's room.

Lying down on the bed, she whispered, "Night Melinda."

"Night Aurora."

* * *

"Melinda get up, you have thirty minutes before you gotta be at school, and breakfast is pretty much done." Aurora shifted at the sound of Piper's voice coming from the doorway of the room.

"Yea mom, I know. I'll be down in five." Aurora heard Melinda reply.

"Ok." Aurora listened to the sound of Piper walking down the hall, and then yelling. "Christopher Perry Halliwell get out of bed!"

Aurora groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, she wasn't ready to get up, and all the yelling around her wasn't helping. Sleepily, Aurora listened to everything going on around her. She could hear Melinda going through her drawers trying to find something to wear, before going across the hall to the bathroom, and others moving around the house.

Sitting up Aurora sighed, there was no way she was going to be getting anymore sleep. Getting out of bed Aurora slowly walked out of the room, and down the stairs towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry hun did I wake you up too?" Piper questioned as Aurora sat down at the table.

"No, just couldn't sleep anymore." Aurora smiled. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Homemade chocolate waffles." Piper replied.

"Sounds good."

"They're the best." Leo stated as he walked into the kitchen, and up to Piper, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Please not in front of your sons girlfriend." Aurora stated.

Piper looked at Aurora and asked, "So you can kiss my son in front of me, but I can't kiss my husband in front of you?"

"Yup." Aurora smiled.

Piper shook her head, before turning back to the waffles. Leo looming over her, "Need any help?"

"You could go get some plates down for me, and set the table for breakfast." Piper replied, smiling at him.

Leo kissed the top of Piper's head before complying with what she had told him to do. Aurora jumped up from her seat to help him. Within seconds the table was set and ready for breakfast. Piper smiled at the two of them in appreciation before leaving the kitchen and walking over to the stairs. "Melinda! Chris! Wyatt! Breakfast is done and waiting on the kitchen table! If you're not downstairs and in the kitchen in three minutes you aren't getting any!"

"Does that actually work with them?" Aurora questioned as Piper sat down beside Leo at the table.

"Sometimes." Piper sighed. "Wish it worked more than it does."

"Don't worry mom. Soon Chris and Wyatt will grow responsible and listen when you first call." Melinda stated as she came into the kitchen.

"One can only wish." Piper smiled.

"You guys are so cruel." Leo stated, standing up for his sons. "They are not that bad."

"You're only standing up for them 'cause no one else is." Aurora mused.

"That's besides the point." Leo replied.

"Talking about me are we?" Chris questioned strolling into the kitchen and sitting down beside Aurora.

"Now why would you say that?" Aurora questioned in response.

"I heard my name." Chris replied.

Shaking her head Aurora smiled at Chris, "You better hurry up and eat, otherwise you're going to be late for school."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to school?"

"Positive. I'm hiding out here until my family gets back. I really don't want to deal with school right now. Plus I gotta plan mine and Kelsey's girls night for her birthday."

"Should we all be scared?" Wyatt questioned as he finally joined the group in the kitchen.

"Not at all."Aurora smiled. "We're just going to go out and party for a while."

"Party?" Leo asked looking at Aurora warily.

"Movies, and dinner out somewhere." Aurora clarified.

"Uh huh." Leo replied.

All conversation soon died, as everyone quickly finished their breakfast. Chris and Melinda went and finished getting ready for school, while Leo, Piper, and Wyatt got ready for work. Aurora was going to have the house to herself for awhile, which could only mean trouble.

* * *

"We can't let this happen!" A rough voice exclaimed.

"Sir, you must calm down." Another male voice, though less rough, replied.

"We can't let that little witch take over." The voice sneered.

"Insmar you must calm down." A female voice stated from the side.

Insmar turned and glared at the female, his eyes flashing red. "Calm down? How can I calm down when that little witch is about to take the place that is mine, Guinevere?"

"It is rightfully hers."

"My ass. Its hers." Insmar growled.

"If you're not happy about it Insmar than do something." Guinevere stated. "It's upsetting to see my brother worked up over nothing."

"Nothing? She's gaining power. We stand no chance against her!"

"My dear naive brother."Guinevere sighed. "There is a way to bring her down. The key to her power is her family."

"Keep talking."

Guinevere turned to the other male in the room, "Could you excuse us? I need to talk to my brother alone."

"Of course ma'am."

"Thank you." Guinevere smiled as the other male disappeared.

"As you were saying..."

"I don't see how we can be so entirely different yet brother and sister at the same time."

"Guinevere I don't have time for your analysis'. Please go back to talking about how to gain the little witch's power."

Shaking her head Guinevere started, "The 'little witch' has a split personality, until her 'evil' side completely takes over. Until then it's all fair game, and her weakness is her family."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"Are you that stupid baby brother?"

* * *

Aurora smiled to herself. It had been two hours since everyone left to either work or school. The house was empty, and all hers. Aurora quickly headed up to the attic. She wanted more power and the way to that was the Book of Shadows. As soon as Aurora got into the room she walked over to the book and reached for it, but it jumped out of her reach.

A laugh behind her, caused Aurora to turn around. She glared at the mirror. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Her image smiled.

"Shut up." Aurora growled.

"Isn't that what you're suppose to say when looking into a mirror?" The image questioned off in her own world. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Than she comes and kills you. Oh, I'll get back at you for ruining my life you know."

"I haven't ruined it yet."

"But you eventually will, and I want to be a step ahead of you."

"Ya see, you were for awhile, but than I surpassed you."

"And you're up here because..."

"You know why."

"I just thought I'd ask. If you've forgotten the Book of Shadows repels evil."

"Would you back off and let me do what I want to do?"

"Not if it means you are going to ruin my life."

"I promise you that will happen soon, just not now." Aurora replied, leaving the attic.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."

"Oh, you can't get away from me. I can get to you at any reflective surface you know."

"Then I'll just have to stay away from them." Aurora replied over her shoulder as she walked out the attic door.

Shaking her head she wondered down the stairs, she was in no way ready to deal with her 'good' self. She was getting to smart for her liking, and all Aurora could see was problems ahead of her. Aurora collapsed on the couch and looked at the ceiling, trying to form a plan for the rest of the week. Today was Thursday, she could easily just go out and cause problems out on the street. Tomorrow was Friday, she had to take Kelsey out and show her a great time. The day after tomorrow was Saturday, and her family was coming back. She could always wait to start the destruction and ruling of the underworld until then. That way everyone would be able to be present when that happened, but then she'd have to carry up the act until then.

It appeared to get more complicating to her. On one hand she could start her chaos now, and on the other she could wait and make everyone feel like nothing was wrong. She could feel the power building inside of her, and all she wanted to do was see what powers she had been blessed with now.

Aurora sat up, having made her mind up. Getting off the couch she wandered up to Melinda's room and quickly changed out of the sweats and tank she had been wearing as pajamas, into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. Aurora threw her long brown hair into a pony tail, and picked her coat up off the floor. She was going to have some fun, scaring people out of their minds.

"I wonder if I can shimmer yet." She mused to herself. Thinking of the kitchen downstairs she closed her eyes, only to reopen them and find herself in the kitchen. Grinning to herself she said, "Guess that answers my question."

Looking around the kitchen she spotted a piece of paper sitting on the kitchen counter, walking over she picked up a pen, not to far away, and wrote '_Out. Be back later. Aurora_'

"If I still want them to think that nothing's wrong here, I got to at least try to be like my other half." She sighed, before using her telekinesis to lock the doors. One more glance around she shimmered out of the kitchen and found herself in one of the many alley ways in San Francisco.

Aurora smiled, "At least here I can try out my new powers before I go 'cause some much needed chaos. So lets see I know I have telekinesis, telepathy, a small bit of empathy, that would be helpful to improve. I can shimmer. But what other demonic powers have I gotten?"

Scanning the alley, Aurora spotted a dumpster, the perfect way of testing out her powers. Shooting out her arm she concentrated on anything other than her telekinesis, and was shocked to see a ball of fire form and then fly out at the garbage can. She smiled, "I always wanted to do that. But that can't be the only thing I can do. Energy balls maybe?"

Concentrating Aurora opened her hand in front of her and soon a small ball of energy formed. With a wave of her hand it disappeared into nothingness. "Well that was kind of useless. I guess it could use some work. Now that I know some extent to my abilities I wonder what kind of chaos I can create."

Aurora shimmered out of the alley and to a secluded part of the park. She watched those walking around until a plan formed in her head. A smile came to her lips as she looked around to make sure no one was watching, and formed a fire ball throwing it towards one of the many trees. Before anyone noticed her she formed a few more balls of fire and sent them flying towards more trees.

"Such a pity to have to destroy nature for fun." She mused before shimmering out of the park and back to the Halliwell manor. "Guess I wasn't out for as long as I hoped I would be."

* * *

AN: Hey, I'm so sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. School has been crazy. I have at least three tests a week in either Biology, Chemistry, Physics, or English, so I rarely get the chance to update. But I hope you liked this chapter. I have to admit it didn't really flow the way I wanted it to, but what can you do? Don't forget to leave a review.

nighthntss: Possibly.

Johnny: You'll have to wait and see.

Saver: Glad you like it. :)

ilovedrew88: Aurora's back, but not the real Aurora. Hmm, I wonder what will happen next.

Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Aw, thank you. :)

Embry: Glad you love it! Keep reviewing!

Angelnanoo: As long as you try your best, I'll try mine! lol

Kelsy: Glad you think so!

Drama Angel: It would be so much easier if the Charmed Ones could convince demons to kill themselves. But then again some are just manipulative.

Charmed Clover: That's ok, I've made you wait for an update, I can wait for a review. The evil Aurora is just that good...lol. Soon, very soon will someone realize it's not Aurora, now I wonder who that'll be..lol


	22. Girls and Guys Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. But I do own Aurora, Haley, Charisma, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"Spontaneous combustion is what many believe was the cause of the spontaneous fires today. It has yet to be proven." A female voice floated from the tv.

"What are you watching?" Aurora questioned, as she sat down beside Chris on the couch.

"The news." Wyatt answered for him, his eyes glued to the tv.

"There was a fire in the park near here, and they don't think it was set, or started, by a match, or anything like that. They think the trees just burst into flames." Chris clarified.

"It could be demonic." Aurora mused.

"A demon setting trees on fire?" Wyatt questioned glancing at Aurora. 'That doesn't seem normal."

"They could of thought that it would be a means of injuring, or killing innocents." Aurora replied. "Demons aren't that smart."

"But it still might of not been a demon." Wyatt stated.

"So you think it was spontaneous combustion? That's just to hard to believe." Aurora rounded on him.

"You ok Aurora?" Chris questioned from beside her.

"I'm perfectly fine." Aurora smiled at him, before getting up and leaving the room.

Chris looked at his older brother, "Something doesn't feel right."

"That's for sure. Did you do something to piss her off Chris?" was Wyatt's response.

"Not that I know of." Chris stated.

Wyatt shook his head, "She really hasn't been her usual self since she got back has she?"

"Not really. But then again she was down there for awhile, who knows what she went through." Chris replied.

"Exactly. Don't you think Haley's dream wasn't just a dream? Don't' you think it could of been a premonition?"

"What? You think Aurora's evil?"

"Well you never know Chris. She could be. Like you said we don't know what she went through."

"But still, that's crazy."

"And you're in denial little brother." Wyatt stated.

Chris glared at his brother, "Just because she's acting a little different doesn't mean she's evil."

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she can't be evil." Wyatt shot back, standing up and leaving the room.

Chris watched his brother's retreating back. Was Wyatt right? Could Aurora really be evil? It just didn't seem that possible to him. Sure her family's prophecy said she was bound to be evil, but it still didn't seem possible to Chris. Or at least he didn't want to believe that she could be evil.

Closing his eyes Chris leaned forward, and put his head in his hands. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place now. He could either believe his brother, or what he wanted to believe. Sighing he stood up and headed up the stairs to the attic. He needed to look in the book, to see if they had missed something to keep Aurora from going evil.

* * *

"So you're saying we attack her family?" Insmar questioned.

"Took you long enough to get it, but yes, that's the plan." Guinevere smiled at him.

"And when do we do this?"

"As soon as her family gets back. As soon as they think everything's ok again."

"But won't that be to late? Won't the evil half of her already have complete control?"

"Not at all baby brother." Guinevere replied. "Not at all."

* * *

Aurora sat on her bed in Melinda's room, staring at the wall in front of her. Smiling to herself she thought of the events of that day. All was good so far, no one had found her out yet. Tomorrow she was going to take Kelsey out and have some much needed fun. Saturday was her date with Chris, which was going to be the highlight of her weekend, she was sure. She just hoped that no one would figure her out for awhile. So far no one had, and she just hoped that it stayed that way.

Aurora stiffened at the sound of someone outside in the hallway. She listened the best she could, and it almost sounded like whoever was in the hall was standing outside the door. Aurora sat and waited for whoever it was to come in, but no one did. All she heard after a few seconds was someone walking away from the door.

Getting up Aurora headed for the bedroom door, and opened the door. Glancing out in the hallway she saw Wyatt turning down the stairs. Shaking her head Aurora walked back into the bedroom and closed the door, there was a voice telling her that Wyatt was on to her, and she didn't like the thought of that one bit. It wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

* * *

Night had turned to day, and day to night. Aurora now found herself in the bathroom getting ready to meet up with Kelsey. "You better not mess up my relationship with Chris." her image mumbled.

"Aww, you really think I would do something like that?" She questioned in response. "I happen to think Chris is quite the hottie myself. I wouldn't ruin what we've got going."

"You hurt him in any way and I swear I'll hurt you." Her image growled at her.

"Hun, you can't hurt me without hurting yourself, so you wouldn't try anything funny."

"I wouldn't be sure about that."

A knock on the bathroom door ended the conversation, much to Aurora's image's detest. "Yea?" Aurora questioned.

"Kelsey's here." Chris's voice filtered through the door.

"Kay, I'll be out in a second." Aurora replied, before coating her lips in lip gloss. Smiling at the mirror she turned and left the bathroom. Her smile turned into a grin at the sight of Chris standing on the other side of the hall. "Gonna miss you while I'm out."

"Well I'll be here when you get back." Chris replied.

"You better." Aurora stated, pulling Chris's head down to hers for a kiss. Pulling away she smiled at him, "But I better hurry, don't want to keep Kelsey waiting."

"Too bad. I guess I'll see you later."

"For sure."

"Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Aurora stated before taking off down the stairs. "Hey Kelsey." She smiled as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "You ready to go?"

"Yea." Kelsey smiled in return. "Where exactly are we going anyway, you didn't really say."

"That would ruin the surprise." Aurora laughed, heading for the door. "Bye Piper! Bye Leo! See you in the morning!" she yelled, over her shoulder as Kelsey and herself left the house.

Aurora turned to Kelsey as they walked along the sidewalk. "So tonight is the night where you forget about Eric and have some fun."

Kelsey looked at Aurora warily, "Now I'm a bit nervous."

"You don't need to be worried." Aurora replied. "You can trust me."

"When you say that it makes me worry." Kelsey stated.

"Don't worry." Aurora laughed.

* * *

Aurora and Kelsey glanced around at their surroundings. The music pounded around them, and the smell of fatty foods and alcohol surrounded them.

"You brought me to a club?" Kelsey whispered in Aurora's ear.

"You can't tell me you don't think we're going to have fun." Aurora scoffed. "We are going to have a blast. Plus this is one of the hottest newest clubs out there, 'Free World'. Stupid name but cool club."

"I don't understand how we were able to get in." Kelsey stated somewhat distracted.

"Connections in high places." Aurora grinned. "But the plan for tonight, is to have as much fun as you possibly can, without feeling bad in the morning."

"What exactly is your definition of feeling bad in the morning?" Kelsey questioned.

"No regrets."

"No regrets?"

"Yup." Aurora smiled.

"You're not acting like the Aurora I know." Kelsey stated.

"The Aurora you know was left at the door. The party Aurora has come out to play." Aurora's smile turned into a grin, as she grabbed onto Kelsey's hand and pulled her into the crowd on the dance floor.

* * *

"Chris."

"What do you want Wyatt?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Chris questioned sitting up in his bed.

"Aurora." Wyatt stated simply.

"She's not evil." Chris mumbled.

"Well she's not herself."

"Didn't we already have this conversation Wyatt?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling you weren't listening before."

"I was listening Wyatt." Chris sighed. "But I don't want to believe any of it. She's not evil, sure there is a chance she'll become evil, but not yet."

"You can't be sure of that."

"And you can't be sure that she's evil." Chris stated. "We've already gone over this."

Wyatt shook his head, "I'm going to go talk to Haley, I'll be back later."

Before Chris could say anything else, his older brother orbed out. Shaking his head Chris lied back down on his bed. As he got comfortable he heard the phone ring. Glancing around his room he spotted the cordless sitting on the floor. Rolling out of bed, Chris reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Chris, it's Eric. Adam and myself were wondering if you wanted to come to a club with us."

"A club?"

"Adam thinks he'll be able to get us in. Which I'm highly doubtful of."

"I guess I could."

"Good. My dad and I are going to come pick you up, and then drop us off at Adam's place. Then the three of us are going to walk over there, and we'll be spending the night at Adam's."

"Ok, I'll talk to my mom, and see you in a few."

"Yup."

Chris hit the 'end' button on the phone and stood up. Sighing he headed out his bedroom door and down the stairs. Heading to the kitchen he put the cordless down on the charger and called out, "Mom!"

"Yea, honey?" Chris heard his mom's voice come from the direction he was headed.

As he entered the kitchen Chris said, "Me and Eric are gonna go spend the night at Adam's place. Eric's dad's gonna come here and pick me up. If that's ok with you."

"It's fine with me." Piper smiled at her son. "Just stay out of trouble."

"I will you don't have to worry about me mom."

* * *

"Wow." Eric stated glancing around the club.

"I know it's awesome in here isn't it?" Adam questioned.

"Not that," Eric started. "I can't believe you got us in."

"I said I would, and I did." Adam grinned.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chris questioned.

"Simple." Adam replied. "We're gonna scope this place for hot chicks."

"If you don't remember Adam, Chris and I both have girlfriends." Eric pointed out.

"Right..." Adam trailed off. "Well I'm going to scope this place for hot chicks and you two can sit around and do whatever you want to do."

"It's great know you care so much about your friends." Chris mused.

"I do care about you guys." Adam stated. "I just care about the hot chicks a bit more."

"Well you have fun then, we'll be at the table in the corner." Chris informed Adam before he disappeared into the crowd. Shaking his head, Chris headed towards the table he had told Adam they would b at, Eric behind him.

"What kind of a name is 'Free World'?" Eric questioned as the two sat down.

"I really have no clue. They probably couldn't think of anything when they were naming the place, so they used the first two words that popped into their heads." Chris replied.

"I think you should try to get us into your mom's club some time.' Eric stated.

"My mom's club? I'm sure she'd let us in, she'd just make sure someone was watching us 24/7."

"Then why not go? That way we can make sure Adam doesn't get himself into to much trouble."

"You got a point there." Chris laughed. "Why did we even agree to come here?"

"Because Adam is our friend, and we don't want him going out by himself. Do you remember last time?"

"What? The whole making out with a chick twice his age 'cause he got a hold of alcohol?"

"Yea."

"I don't think it would of been any different if we'd been there or not." Chris replied.

"You can never be to-"

Eric was cut off by Adam running up to the table, "You guys are not going to believe this!"

"What Adam?" Chris questioned.

"Your girlfriends are here." Adam stated.

"Aurora and Kelsey are here?" Eric asked.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Adam replied.

Eric shook his head, "I was just trying to make sure I heard right."

"Where are they?" Chris asked, standing up.

"The dance floor. I don't know whether or not they saw me, but I saw them." Adam replied, taking a seat a the table.

Chris and Eric looked at each other, and then back at Adam. "Think you can show us the way to them?" Eric questioned.

Sighing Adam stood up, "Yea, I think I can do that."

Chris and Eric followed Adam towards the middle of the dance floor. Both of them immediately spotted their girlfriends, who were getting quite a bit of attention.

"Aurora." Her name left Chris's lips slowly, almost as though, he was unsure whether or not it was her.

Turning around Aurora smiled at him, "What are you doing here Chris?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Chris replied.

"Well I came here to have some fun with Kelsey. A girls night out." Aurora informed Chris, "Now tell me why you're here."

"Guys night out." Chris replied.

Aurora smiled at Chris, and glanced at Eric and Adam. "Then why don't you go carry on with your guys night out, and have fun. Don't worry about me and Kelsey, we're not going to go make out with random guys."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Chris questioned.

"No," Aurora replied giving Chris a quick kiss. "I just want you to go have some fun with the guys, while Kelsey and myself have fun ourselves."

"Why don't all of us just hang out." Adam spoke up from beside Chris. "It makes more sense then hanging out on opposite sides of this place."

Aurora sighed and then shrugged, "I guess it doesn't really matter. If that's what you guys want to do."

"The more the merrier." Kelsey mused.

* * *

Aurora pulled Chris into a hug, "I'll see ya back at your place in the morning."

Chris smiled and gave Aurora a kiss, "You better be there bright and early."

"Come on Chris this is me we're talking about." Aurora laughed. "And I highly doubt you'll be up early in the morning.'

"We'll see about that." Chris replied.

Aurora turned to Adam, "Keep an eye on Chris for me. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid that he'll regret."

"Don't worry you can trust me to keep an eye on him." Adam replied, with a grin.

"Good." Aurora laughed, turning in the direction of Kelsey and Eric. "Kelsey you ready to go?"

Kelsey smiled, "Yea." Looking at Eric Kelsey said, "I'll call you in the morning."

After both Kelsey and Aurora gave their boyfriends a kiss, they headed off in the direction of Kelsey's house. Aurora looking forward to her family finally coming back, and her plans that she'd set forward soon enough. The world definitely wasn't ready for coming, and Aurora liked that idea.

* * *

AN: I know it kind of sucked, but I have a small case of writers block, and I wanted to get this chapter posted by the new year. I'm hoping the next few chapters won't take as long to write. Keep reading and leaving reviews!


End file.
